Through the Ages: Blessed union
by Angela Kinetic
Summary: The sequal is here!
1. Allow us to reintroduce ourselves

A/N: HELLO!! I got a few requests for a squeal soooo I am going to give you one!! I am putting I am Angel Van Helsing on hold until I finish this one, or until I run into writers block ;; I suggest you read the first one to know what I am writing about. So without further ado:

I present to you, the readers!

THROUGH THE AGES: BLESSED UNION!!!!!

Chapter 1-

Kate ran down the street, her black coat billowing out behind her and her hat barely clinging to her head of dirty blonde hair, she had to loose the blood red tips for school. Her black shirt with a picture of Van Helsing outlined in white rippled as she ran, her ponytail flew back and bounced around and teased the air that flowed past her head. A longer, sleeveless red shirt covered her stomach where the other shirt did not. The cord to her headphones, currently around her neck and blearing Engel by Rammstein, (A/N: If you listen to them PLEASE tell me if their CD can be bought in the U.S.!! I love em!) was whipped back and was jolted as she ran through the foggy morning. A deep red backpack was slung a crossed her chest and hung at her hip. Her legs where adorned in black baggy-ish jeans with yellow thread and the metal that was on them chinked together as she sped down the streets, her boots pounding the pavement.

Suddenly as if summoned out of the fog a street lamp and a corner emerged, with out even thinking Kate jumped and swung around and landed in a squat next to her cousin James and her other friends, Libby, Alice and Kevin.

"WHOA! How did you do that, girl?!" Alice exclaimed.

She was dressed in a short, black waist jacket that slightly resembled Dracula's (A/N: Yes she still has that tiny little crush on our favorite Count.), it was zippered up against the chill of the October air, a pair of black jeans covered her legs and her red hair was at the moment being played with by the wind and her black sneakers where still there as was her backpack, her neck was bear as their school didn't allow spiked things, her CD player and sunglasses remained, her sharp green eyes seemed to stand out in the fog.

"Do what?" Kate said confused as she readjusted her hat and put on her moon and dragon ring.

"Swing around that corner like you where a monkey!" James said.

He wore his usual black button up shirt with some predatory animal on the undershirt, he has lost his spikes and chains for the start of school but his two unoffending necklaces remained one was a blue crystal and the other was an arrowhead, his black deep red and blue boots remained as did his watch, which still hung from his pants pocket and his one-strap shoulder backpack.

"Oh that, don't ask because this morning I fell off of my banister and _flipped_ in the air and landed perfectly, gave my parents quite a scare though." Kate said.

"Your parents are _actually home_?" Libby said with great surprise as Kate's parents where never home.

"Yeah but they leave _again_ tonight." Kate responded, the group had now begun to move off toward school.

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Wud they bring you this time?"

His hair was now fully black as their school was rather strict with dyed hair, it was cut short and spiked up and twisted at the ends, he was in all black and wore a black "Arch Enemy" t-shirt over his open jacket which was deep blue, he had on boots that very closely resembled Van Helsing's, his red eye contacts had been removed for school to reveal deep mahogany eyes however his hiking sneakers remained and a deep forest green backpack was slung over one shoulder.

"Some amulet necklace from Japan, wanna come with me to show it to Helsing and Carl?" Kate said taking off her pack and closing her jacket then replacing her pack to keep it closed.

"You know it!" Libby yelled a bit too loudly causing Alice to clap her hand to her friend's mouth and the few passersby to look at them strangely.

Libby's blue moon jacket was zipped up and she wore dark colored jeans and all black and green Vans skate sneakers, her necklace, charm, headphones and shoulder pack remained.

The group walked into the luke-warmth of Orlando High School and b-lined for the black box (Drama room). Alice and Kate jumped up into the large plaster tree, James and Kevin slumped down on the set of black steps, however, Libby grabbed a hold of Alice's leg and gave it a good yank almost unseating the 14-year-old girl.

"Eep!" Alice yelled and grabbed a hold of one of the branches and held on for dear life.

"Come on Alice! You got that spot the whole week!" Libby said pulling harder causing her companion to tumble out of the tree. Libby started to climb up the tree but came tumbling down as Alice had grabbed her pack. "No fair!"

"Who said life was fair?" Alice smirked, Libby growled and gave her a shove and went for the tree again and Alice grabbed a hold of her shoe and would not let go.

Suddenly the drama teacher, Ms. Wilkins, walked in to see the madness unfolding.

"Girls! What is the meaning of this?" She said, Ms. Wilkins looked like she could be Verona's twin sister. Libby and Alice stopped and turned around. Libby was clinging to Alice's jacket and the latter had grabbed a hold of Kate's jacket and she was pulling on it shouting something about smiting Alice if it was to rip.

"Err nothing...." They all said together whilst James and Kevin where laughing so hard that the former was hanging over the side of the steps crippled with laughter.

Suddenly Kate stood up, Alice had let go of her jacket, and whipped out two pixie sticks from her coat and looked like Van Helsing did when he was about to take on Mr. Hyde.

"VAMPIRE!!!!!!" She jumped from the tree and landed and dashed at her teacher and threw both the Pixie Sticks at Ms. Wilkins and smiled broadly. Both of them hit her in the forehead and she stood there and blinked in confusion and then shook her head.

"You all are just unreal." With that she turned and left the room with her hand up in a stop motion.

At that moment the bell rang and we all headed for our lockers. Kate, James and Libby's lockers where all in a close vicinity of one another but Kevin's was at the very end of the hall.

Lunch-

The relatively quite scene of the cafeteria was broken by the swarm of hungry students bustling from their classes to their usual lunch routine, Kate and company walked in somewhere in the middle and walked to the back of the large room and sat down at their usual table, which was out of the way of the main flow of students so that they could talk unheard. Alice sat with her jacket pulled tight around her and she was shivering.

"This place needs to learn how to use a heater!" She exclaimed trying to repress another shiver.

James looked at her and his eyes fell on her hands, which had turned purple.

"Ha! Purple people eater!" He said.

"Sh-sh-shut it Jimmy! I'm thin skinned!" Alice glared at the boy in front of her.

James stuck his tongue out at her and danced out of the way of Alice's bio notebook.

Kate looked around for any teachers before diving into her pack and pulling out a black cell phone.

"Time to call your parents and get the ok for this weekend." She said thrusting the phone in between James and Alice, the latter looked ready to pounce. "But make it quick, I think they are watching us."

Kevin grabbed the phone and dialed his parents and got the ok and the phone was passed around the table like a hot potato.

After school, walking home-

Kate, James, Kevin, Alice and Libby slowly walked to Kate's home in the warm autumn air of October. They had planned to show the amulet to Van Helsing and the others, among other things.

"I can't believe Mr. Fallsworth gave us that huge report _on a Friday_!" Alice groaned as she shifted the weight from her pack. "Didn't it occur to him that some people have more important things to do on the weekend??"

"Like going back in time and visiting Helsing?" Libby said with a smile.

"Exactly!!"

"And he didn't believe you?! I wonder why?" Kevin said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Kate smirked and heaved her pack onto the ground and took out her keys, unlocked the door and they all filed in.

A/N: WOW! That took some effort!! Yeah...school is almost here for me and my mind is on all the new stuff I need and about my second year at my new school.... where has the summer gone?!! I am also focusing on making Van Helsing web dolls . Hard, hard, hard stuff. I will try to update as soon as I can. Also I am Angel Van Helsing will be updated soon, I hope, I have an idea, its just a matter of getting it to come out of my head and not die. Sorry if that was not very good, but it will get better I promise!!


	2. I should have known

A/N: Hello again I would just like to thank those who reviewed my first chapter, school for me starts in only 10 days! Chains self to house I don't wanna go baaaaaaack!! Err here is the second chapter...

The teens tossed their things by the door and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go get Van Helsing and the others, be back in a sec." Kate called from the steps before rushing up to her room.

Kate's P.O.V-

I put my stuff down on my bed and looked at the hourglass sitting on my shelf. I had a time convincing my parents that I bought it while they where away. I removed it from its place on the shelf. We when we had been separated the first time it was because we where all thinking about different places. I thought about the Amory of the Valerious Manor as I activated it and a blue light enveloped me.

I appeared back at the Valerious Manor and smiled to myself, as I always did whenever I was here, my friends and I always went there whenever we got the chance. Over the months Anna had gotten to be very good friends with Libby and I, Alice, Kevin and Van Helsing where almost joined at the hip, it was rather funny and James and Carl where like brothers, it was rather funny when all of a sudden out of the blue Carl fired a science question at James or anyone of us for that matter. The armory was very quite and I closed my eyes and listen closely, a small trick Helsing had taught me, none of the ordinary sounds of the Manor reached my ears, this confused and alarmed me greatly.

I walked out of the room and down the halls and stopped and looked at my watch, it was 3:30; I knew that there should be at least one servant in the kitchens. I walked towards the kitchens.

I entered them and saw the elderly servant who had wanted to meet me; she had and found that I had certain qualities that Valken also possessed.

"Hey there Abigail!" I said happily from the kitchen entrance, she looked up and grinned widely.

"Hello, Miss Kate. How was your journey? May I get you something? You are well I hope." She said ushering me into a seat.

"Good, as always, no I am fine. Yes I am very well." I replied she sat down.

"That is good to hear. How is you schooling coming?" She said.

"Good but getting hard to concentrate because of the upcoming Halloween parties but other then that, good."

"Halloween? They condone that?" She said a bit surprised.

"Yes, the only difference is that people dress up and go knock on the doors of their neighbors and say "Trick or Treat" and then they get sweets. Plus for the older kids there are all these parties and haunted houses to go to, it is just a blast." I said smiling a bit.

"I'll never understand it." Abigail said and I laughed a tiny bit. "What brings you here this time? Last time it was hunger." She laughed at the fact that I can always eat and stay so skinny.

"I am wondering where Van Helsing and the others are." I said smiling.

"They are out dealing with a werewolf problem in the forest." She seriously replied.

"Thank you." I said getting up and waving goodbye before running back up to the armory and grabbing the crossbow that I usually use, some silver tipped arrows from a pile and a small quiver. I put the crossbow a crossed my back and the arrows in a quiver that I had strapped to my side. I then picked up the Hourglass and thought about Carl, who would most likely have been taken along even thought he didn't want to go. The blue light took over my field of vision.

I appeared in the library of the Valerious Manor. I blinked then put my hand on my head and shook it as Carl was sitting in a large chair, buried in a book.

_I should have known..._

"Hey there Carl, I'm going to get Helsing." I said before thinking of the forest and activating the Hourglass.

The last thing I heard was the friar speaking.

"I must be hearing things." His voice echoed throughout trans tunnel, as I like to call it and faded out when I saw the green of the forest come into view.

The tunnel spit me out and I landed squat and listened carefully for anything not natural to that forest. Suddenly a howl erupted from somewhere deep in the forest, it didn't sound pained or frustrated but.... celebratory!

_Oh Shit...tucky mushrooms_

I sent out as real of a howl as I could. Just then something jumped out of the bushes and I whipped my crossbow around, thinking the worst, to find Anna with her gun aimed at my head. All in all it was rather odd to sight to see, Anna Valerious pointing a gun at a my head while I held my crossbow up, ready to strike, our arms crisis-crossed.

"Kate! I you where another werewolf." Anna said surprised and lowered her gun as I lowered my bow.

"Thank you." I said with a half smile. "Helsing taught me that."

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"Looking for you and Helsing; speaking of where is he?"

"We where looking for a werewolf when its pack showed up and Gabriel and I got separated while trying to kill them."

"B-e-a-utyful." I said dully and readied my bow. "Lets go find him." Anna nodded and we dove back into the forest.

We rushed over the rocks and fallen braches and ducked low hanging limbs before stopping at a small cliff. Below was Van Helsing, backed up against the opposite end of the cliff and the werewolf and a few of its pack mates where closing in for the kill!

"You get Helsing I got the wolves." I said trying to stand up but Anna pulled me down.

"No you get Gabriel I'll handle the wolves." She said and jumped over the cliff, firing her pistols.

"ANNA!! There's too many!" I yelped and jumped down after her.

A/N: I thought I'd leave it here at a cliffy. Don't ask for goodness sake DO NOT ASK! Erm... yeah.... school shopping is chaotic! I had to wait in line for an hour just to buy SHOES!!! Evilness of it all. Erm I'll try update as much as I can as school is comeing!!! BEWARE! BEWARE!! BEEEEEWAAAAAAAAARE!!! Ahem


	3. There's a wall there

Chapter 3-

A/N: I am SOOOOOOO SORRY! For the delay, I was over at a friends house over the weekend and my summer reading list slipped my mind.... erm Embarrassed so without farther ado here is chapter three!!

Kate's Home-

Kevin flopped down on a beanie chair and wondered what was taking Kate so long to get back from Helsing's time. He opened his soda just as James walked into the room with his head buried in his History book.

"Carl, there's a wall there." Kevin said upon seeing that his friend was about to walk head long into the living room wall. Alice and Libby stuck their heads into the living room.

"Kate's back?" They said at the same time.

"No." Kevin said. At that moment James walked into the wall and fell back on his butt with a thud. The girls both sputtered with laughter and Kevin just rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Who moved the wall??" He said, at that point everyone was laughing insanely. James picked himself up and brushed away the non-existent dust before picking up his History book.

"I swear you're as bad as Carl." Libby said in between laughs.

"Shut-it Lib." James said leaning against the wall and flipping through the book again.

"Are you lookin for a mention of Van Helsing or Dracula or something??" Kevin said taking a sip of his soda.

"Oh yes that is EXACTLY what I am doing." James said sarcastically.

Kate's P.O.V-

I shot off a few arrows into one of the werewolf's back as I fell. I landed squat and rushed over to Helsing, who was currently trying to keep a rather large wolf from biting his head off! I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled.

"Hey! Dung for brains over here!!" I shouted and grazed the wolf's back with an arrow, the silver burnt the pure black animal's flesh and sent it into a roaring pissed off frenzy of anger all directed at me.

_I missed!!_

I then turned ran for my life as the crazed animal crushed everything in its path to get to me. At least the biggest of them was away from Anna and Helsing...but why did I have to miss? I ran like my bum was on fire, towards the rather large drop off. As I drew closer I realized with a jolt that this was the same place Valken had given his humanity to save his sister.

_Oh please let this work!_

I took in a deep breath and summoned up all of the courage I had within me and just as the werewolf was about to hit me I dropped off to the side a bit and fell, right off the cliff. Everything from that point on seemed to move in slow motion. I heard a gunshot and the werewolf went limp in midair and I saw it shrink into the form of a young boy and I winced inwardly at the thought at what I _was_ about to kill. I saw Van Helsing rush to the edge, horror on his face; I saw that he saw me and I smiled. I reached into my coat and pulled out something I had slipped into my jacket before I left the Amory, a grappler. I shot it, I saw the sharp point and the wisps of smoke and I heard it eject and then shortly later I saw and heard it embed itself into the rock. I felt the forceful tug as the line was pulled taught and I was pulled up with it. I felt the air whip past my hair and the limp body of the young boy fell past me but I swear I heard a 'thank you' as we pasted, but maybe it was just my imagination. Suddenly everything seemed to speed up once again and I was roughly pulled up onto solid ground by a very shaken monster hunter and gypsy princess, Helsing looked at me sternly, but his eyes gave away his true worry and Anna looked rather pale, while trying to look stern.

"What did you think you where doing?! You could have been bitten!!" Van Helsing said, lowering me to the ground.

"Hunting." I simply replied and walked over to fetch my hat that had been turned into a pancake thanks to the werewolf.

"It looked like it was the other way around." Anna said sternly, though the worry showed on her face.

I picked up my hat and proceeded to try and fix it.

"It wasn't, trust me." I said, frowning at my hat as it was quite lumpy now.

"At least you weren't bitten when you got knocked over." Helsing said walking over to me and taking my hat and fixing it with a fine tuned skill.

"It didn't knock me over I dropped down off the cliff, I planed to use the grappler and hang around while I sniped out wolfie...but now I'm glad I didn't because I probably would have let go considering how young the kid was...." I put my hat back on my head and shuttered at the sight again. I remained like that for several minuets but suddenly a manic smile crept onto my face and I whipped around and dove at Helsing, knocking to the ground, in surprise.

"I shall defeat you Gabriel!!!" I yelled in my best Dracula voice, which was very realistic.

"I thought I defeated you?!" At that a wrestling match ensued. That always happens when me or any of my friends are around Helsing, we end up in a mass match! Anna simply put her head in her hands and muttered something about immaturity and picked up the Hourglass.

The next thing I see is a blue light.

Kate's Home-

James had finally given up on the whole History thing and was now reading a Harry Potter book with great interest. Alice walked up behind James and looked at what he was reading and jumped onto the beanie chair, Kevin was in the kitchen, and looked rather happy and smiled, Libby was in the recliner when she noticed how Alice was smiling.

"He is not hot." Libby said in a case closed tone of voice. James looked up obviously confused.

"Is too." Alice said, glaring at Libby.

"Not." Libby shot back.

"Too!" Alice growled and glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's a greasy old git!" Libby yelled.

"He just needs a friend." Alice said.

About this time James realized who they where talking about and he had gone silent with shock.

"He was a death-eater!"

"He was a spy!"

"He hates Harry! The most loveable character of all!!"

"He hates him for a reason. And fame isn't everything, Libby."

"Ugh! You are quoting from him now!"

"You quoted from Potter for a while, and you know it."

"Oh come on! Snape?! Why him?!"

"You said that about Dracula too."

"Grrr."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Libby, who promptly lunged at her and a small pillow fight ensued.

Kate's P.O.V-

I found myself in the library of the Valerious Manor, having temporally pinned Helsing, I looked up to see Carl blinking in obvious confusion and Anna laughing behind her hand and trying to look disappointed. Helsing threw me off and proceeded to pin me and win the match. I scowled up at him as he stood up, laughing.

"Grrr, I shall be back Gabriel." I said in my Dracula voice and got up and brushed myself off before walking over to Carl and glomping him.

"Hey again bookworm!" I said and released the severely confused friar.

"When did you get here?" He said and I flicked his ear and laughed.

"About an hour or so ago."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes and told them about the amulet and picked up the Hourglass and pressed the sapphire eye.

A/N: Urgh I know short! Sorry! But I have my reading list and my school starts on the 8th. So if the chapters are becoming less frequent that is why. I will try and update as much as I can but this is just a warning of what MIGHT happen, it al; depends on what after school stuff I have to do. But how did you like it?!


	4. Unholy Fasination

Chapter 4-

Kate's P.O.V-

My room came into view; I set the Hourglass back on its place on the shelf and turned to my companions.

"Welcome back to the 21st century guys. What do you say we go give the others a big hello?" I said as I picked up my book-bag and threw it on the bed, Carl looked at it with interest.

"Sure." Anna and Helsing said together, Carl just shook his head yes.

"Ok then.... Carl that is my book-bag, I use it to carry stuff from my school." I said, noticing Carl's curious look.

"Oh. Could you tell me about 21st century schools?" He said looking up.

"Later." I walked out of my room and crept down the hall, I put one finger to my mouth and motioned for the others to follow.

Normal P.O.V-

Loud banging soon reached the company's ears. This startled everyone; they abandoned their previous scare tactics in favor of a brisk run down the steps. The sight that met their eyes was this. Libby and Alice trying to kill each other with fluffy items and the occasional folder. James and Kevin where trying their best to pull the two apart.

"HE IS NOT HOT!!"

"YES HE IS!!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"YAARGH!!!"

James saw the group standing in confusion and began making insane hand motions for help. Helsing and company, including Kate, bolted the rest of the stairs and Van Helsing pulled the two combatants apart.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kate said looking extreamly confused.

"Libby and Alice...arguing over....weather Snape.....is hot.....or not!" Kevin said in between large breaths.

Kate slapped her head and then shook it while Van Helsing and Anna only where more confused.

"Who is Snape?" Anna said.

"He is a greasy old git!" Libby said, Van Helsing was once again a separator for two the group.

"He just needs a friend!" Alice shot back.

"He's from a movie called Harry Potter, which used to be a series of highly popular books." James said.

"Oh." Came Van Helsing's reply.

Alice picked up her bag and pulled out a poster of the potions master and unrolled it.

"This is Severus Snape." She said holding it up.

"He...is a vampire!" Carl eeked out.

"No he's not, he just needs more sun....he is a wizard." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Does this century have some fascination with the unholy?" Van Helsing said as he raised an eyebrow.

Kevin laughed into his soda.

"No....well....just a little one." James said. "But to us, it is not unholy, it's just make believe."

A/N: Sorry its so short! But I am very busy with school at the moment. You know beginning of the year chaos. This is just a little thing to keep you interested. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Lost past History found

Chapter 5-

A/N: Sorry for taking so long but school has me busy and it gives me writer's block so yeah, here is the 5th chapter enjoy!!

The group was sitting in Kate's living room. Kate was on the couch next to Anna and Van Helsing, Carl was once again in the recliner, James and Libby where next to him, Kevin and Alice where sitting on the floor. Alice was paging through "The Vampire Encyclopedia." Looking for who knows what, Carl was looking curiously over her shoulder.

"Yes Carl this is an encyclopedia on vampires that I am reading." She said noticing the friar.

"But who would write it?" The friar said looking at a table containing ways to detect vampires.

"Matthew Bunson." Alice said after looking quickly at the cover.

"Oh." Carl leaned back and looked at James who was conversing with Libby.

"I am telling you, Lib, there is no S.A.D.D. meeting next Tuesday!" James said.

"Yes there is! I heard it with my own ears in 3rd block." Libby replied.

"Then yours are faulty."

"They are not!"

"Are too!"

"James, what is the basis of all knowledge?" Carl suddenly and seemly very randomly asked.

James froze and his eyes widened.

"Uhhhhhh...." He went into deep thought, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Science?" He said.

"Correct, you studied." Carl said smiling slightly.

James grinned at the fact that his answer was correct.

Kate stood up and walked over to a table and picked up a emerald amulet suspended from a sliver chain. The emerald was wrapped in a thin gold metal, making it appear fishnet like.

"And this is the tear drop shaped amulet that my parents brought back home from Japan." Kate said as she tossed it to Van Helsing, who looked at it with great interest.

"Did they say anything about it?" Anna asked, looking over Helsing's shoulder at the sparkling amulet.

"Just that they got it at a curiosity shop in Japan and that is was supposed to be very old, like 17th century old." Kate replied.

Van Helsing passed the necklace to Carl who held it up to the lamp, looked at it intensely, turning it over and over in his hands.

"You guys can look it over, I'm going to go do my report I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me. Oh and if you need to make a call, use the cell phone, cause I am going to be on the Internet and my parents need to update to high speed still." Kate jumped up and walked up the stairs. The Helsing's crew looked after her with confused looks on their faces as to what she just said Kevin saw their confusion.

"For homework from school she got a report and she is going to use the Internet, an archive of infinite knowledge." Carl's head snapped up at the words "infinite knowledge" making Kevin pause for a moment in wonder at how the little friar could move so fast. "Erm right, well, Kate being on the net, as it is called, stops calls from coming through on the telephone so we have to use her cell phone if we have to make a call to anyone." The boy finished, as if he where simply giving directions on how to get to the refrigerator.

Carl carefully set the amulet down and got up.

"Where are you going?" Van Helsing said.

"To the Internet." The friar replied, following Kate's path up the stairs.

Alice was buckled over in silent fits of laughter over something, she was like this the entire time, simply unnoticed. That is until she burst out in loud peals of giggles. She was turning red from so much laughing. Everyone's heads moved over to her.

"What in the seven levels?" James said.

After a few minuets of this insane and seemingly unprovoked laughter Alice regained herself just long enough to shove her book over to James, who picked it up.

"Stealing the left sock. Useful for only a few species; fill a sock with soil, grave dirt, or rocks, and throw outside of village limits, aiming for a river." James read aloud, Alice silently giggling in the background. James looked severely confused and reread it several times. "Van Helsing.....what on earth?"

"It's a method of vampire elimination." Van Helsing replied, watching the girl before him roll over the lushly carpeted floor, in fits of laughter.

"Alice....what is so funny?" James said, clearly not getting it.

"I got your sock! I got your sock! I got your sock!! Nah, nah, nah, nananah!! I got your sock Dracy!" Libby said in a sing song voice and dancing around the room with her left sock in her hand.

Upstairs-

Carl padded down the hallway, the peals laughter floating up from downstairs, to Kate's room. He was clearly curious about this Internet. He came to her room's door and lightly knocked.

"S'open." Kate's voice emanated from inside.

Carl walked entered her room and saw a thin black item sitting in front of the girl.

"Can I see the Internet?" He asked, quietly.

Kate looked up and laughed a bit.

"Sure. Come here." She motioned for the friar to sit in front of her laptop. Carl did so and was greeted with the Google search engine, Transylvanian history.

"Is this it?" Carl's head was cocked to one side and his brow raised, something he picked up from being around the teens.

"Well, that's a search engine. You type anything in here." Kate pointed to a box with letters that spelled out Transylvanian History, 1400's. "And you type whatever you wish in with the keyboard." She pointed to the many-keyed board. "Then you hit enter then on the keyboard and what you typed in pops up and almost every site on that subject pops up and then you click on the link, which is in blue and it takes you to the site." She clicked on a link entitle Encyclopedia of Transylvanian History. The pages switched and a plethora of information exploded upon the screen. Kate smiled and began to jot down notes.

Carl sat in utter amazement for a few minuets before his eyes caught something, a name.

"Kate....I thought you said that we where only a movie?" He said.

"You are." Kate replied, not really noticing the surprise in his voice, while writing down notes on some Boyars.

"Then why is Dracula on this site?"

"What?!" Kate's head snapped up and Carl pointed to the Count's name. Right there in bold print, Vladislaus Draguila. "Holy sheep! He is there! And so is Helsing's!! Look!!!" Two sentences down was the name Gabriel Van Helsing.

"We do exist." Carl said.

Kate's eyes scanned the page and she scrolled up and gasped in shock.

"T-this is real...it's the same company who makes....our history books....JAMES!!!!!" Kate tore out of the room, leaving Carl blinking and hurrying to catch up.

A/N: Sorry again for the wait!! Don't hate me. The part about the Left sock and The Vampire Encyclopedia came from an actual book. I got it over the weekend at Hot Topic, practically had a heart attack when I saw it, but it has cool stuff about detecting and destroying vampires . By the book I could be a vampire....I am very pale, I don't like bright lights and prefer the darkness, I don't have an appetite what can I say I just don't get hungry, I have strange clothing habits; but I'm a Goth so its strange to just about everyone and lastly I rarely discuss religion. But anyways...it also has a Vampire Hunter's kit.

Also I found the best song ever! Dracula's Wedding by Outkast!!! EEEEE!!!! I love the lyrics especially this one: "Plus I make great peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.....Van Helsing." Hehehehe it's so random! I also love this one: "So much at stake oh! Bad choice of words." You have to hear it! Its on the speaker box CD and it can be found a FYE.

Oh yeah I have a photo album if anyone wishes to see it its at It's a group so if anyone who likes Dracula looks at it you can join and then you'll have a place to hang out with other Dracula or vampire people .


	6. Awww! He's so cuddly when he's asleep!

Chapter 6-

Kate jumped half the steps, while still yelling out James's name and landed with a loud thud.

"James!! Where's your History book?!" She said quickly.

"What's wrong??" James said quite alarmed.

"History book where is it??" Kate repeated.

"My bag." He said.

Kate dove for the bag just as Carl came down the steps, every eye turned to him.

"Van Helsing your in a history book. So is Dracula." He said, scurrying over to where Kate was flipping through the table of contents.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Helsing yelled and literally dove over the back of the couch. A startled shout followed by a loud scuffling sound, then a groan came from behind the couch. Everyone looked alarmed behind the large black sofa.

Van Helsing, in his haste to see the book that could possibly tell him his past, had landed on Kate, who had backhanded him in the jaw, in her surprised state. He sat massaging his pained jaw, his green eyes closed tightly. Kate was rubbing the top of her head and glaring at the monster hunter.

"Gabriel are you alright?" Anna said coming over to boyfriend, Van Helsing quickly nodded and let go of the bone before looking back up at his princess.

"You need to work on your reflexes girl, they are getting _too good_." Libby said, looking back and forth between the two.

"Sorry, Helsing, you have got to not do that..." Kate picked up the book that was diagonal from her and flipped back to Transylvanian history.

"Your backhand is getting much better...and a lot stronger too." Van said, now looking over the girl's shoulder, as was everyone else in the room.

Finally after some searching Kate came a crossed a section entitled "Crusades." She skimmed down to a likely paragraph and read aloud.

"During the Turkish crusades through Transylvania a man by the name of Gabriel Van Helsing rose through the ranks, contributing to the Romanian victories on several different occasions. Sometime after the fighting had stopped he betrayed Vladislaus Draguila, claiming his death to be a holy right. Ironically enough he went on to be a priest for the last 15 years of his life." Kate finished and looked at Van Helsing who looked rather crestfallen.

"This is what I already know!" He grumbled. "Does it say anything more?"

Kate handed him the book. "Not that I can see, angel boy. But I need to finish that report." She went back up the steps, pausing briefly to think over something but shook it off and continued.

Several hours later Van Helsing sat slumped over in the recliner, having stolen it while Carl was in the kitchen making a sandwich, sleeping very soundly. The history book was slumped over his lap, having long fallen useless. Everyone had migrated to the deck, in order to give the monster hunter some quiet.

"Aww he looks so cuddly when he's asleep." Libby said, standing next to Anna and looking in on the fallen angel that was Van Helsing. Anna tilted her head to one side, with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hey love struckies! Get your heads back on earth and out of the clouds. We have a game to play!" Kevin said, leaning over his hand of cards, in the game War.

Libby turned back to her seat, glaring, and righted her hand, tugging on the gypsy princess's sleeve to get her attention. Anna turned back and picked up her cards, growing red. She covered her face with the cards and laid one on the table.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!" The entire group of teens shouted, as Anna and James's cards matched.

Kate closed down her word processor and put her stapled report in its cover and tossed it into her pack and headed down the steps. She looked to her left and saw Van Helsing sleeping deeply in the chair; the history book slumped sideways, now.

"AWW." She whispered, walking over to him and watching the now seemingly completely harmless monster hunter rest.

She opened the screen door just as Anna was raking in an armful of cards, while Libby was wearing her plotting face.

"Have you seen Helsing? He looks so cute when he's sleeping!"

"Yes. Anna and Libby where oogleing him." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Oh you know that you where doing the same thing with Dracula!" Libby shot back.

"At least he's hot." Alice retorted.

"HE IS NOT!!" Libby yelled back, disgusted.

"And Van Helsing is?"

"HEY!" Anna yelped and looked sharply at Alice.

"Well.... he.... is." Alice said carefully, slowly backing up towards the door. The two where advancing upon her. The others could only watch in confusion.

Alice threw open the door and ran smack into a tussled looking Van Helsing, the former promptly fell on her butt with a thud." Helsing looked down, blinking and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Later that night-

Everyone was crowed in Kate's room, ready to make the trip back to Helsing's time to obtain some info on the mysterious teardrop amulet. Kate clutched it in her hand; she pulled her hat low over her eyes and pulled on her coat. You could swear that she was a mini Van Helsing. James held the Hourglass up but just as he was about to activate it a loud crash came from the lower level. Everyone froze. Kate looked to Van Helsing who looked to Anna who looked to James, Carl, Alice, Libby and Kevin. They all nodded in conformation that they too heard the crash. Kate balled her hands up, but Carl put a hand on her shoulder, the girl turned, he held out a set of mini Tojo blades, with an odd squirter in the middle of them. Kate smiled broadly at the friar before following Helsing and Anna out into darkened hall.

They inched along, silently, shadow like. Until they reached the landing, there, in the silver moonlight stood a person, no not a person...a ghost. Kyle Dragon.

A/N: MUWHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry I felt the need for a real picky cliffhanger! _Ducks and runs for life_ EEP!!! Don't kill me or you'll never get to read the rest!!


	7. Meeting Watcher and a Change of Clothes

Chapter 7-

A/N: HEY!!!! Wow...seven chapters already! _Throws out cookies, candy, Van Helsing, Dracula, Anna, Carl and Frankenstein plushies, posters of every movie ever made and 50 off the DVD when it comes out coupons (Don't we all wish!! Even me! ;)._ I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing so far, even if it was just once , I would especially like to thank Lady Nessa and Artemis1860 for being there through my very first story and now this one. Thanks you guys! YOU RULE!!! _Many thanks. _To the rest of you who have reviewed.... THANK YOU!!!!! I also MUST thank Lady Sirnal for the greatest idea on the planet ;

Kate's P.O.V-

_NO!! I killed him! I remember feeling his neck snap in my hands! He. Can't. Be. Here!!! _

I felt my anger raise up to a level that I had not felt...since.... then. I gripped my Tojo and backed up a few steps, refusing to believe that he was standing there, I could feel his gaze taunting me, daring me to come closer. I leapt from the top of the steps, gripping the Tojo so tight that I could barely hear it spinning away, under the pulsing anger that had boiled up within my body at the site of that jerk. I threw my feet out and made contact with his chest, sending us flying back into the wall. I pinned him by his neck and held the spinning blade close to his throat. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder that brought me out of my blinded rage.

I returned to reality with a thud, realizing my hand was wet. I loosed my grip on the Tojo and looked at it. The squirter in the middle was filled with holy water that activated when I squeezed it. I looked back to see Anna, I backed off, shaking, stunned at my sudden burst of anger. I sat down on the stairs; Anna sat next to me and looked with concern in her eyes.

"What happened?" She said.

"I-I don't know.... Just seeing him again.... must have set me off." I put my head in my dry hand.

Normal P.O.V-

Van Helsing did not need to restrain the intruder for he was petrified. Libby and the others appeared at the top of the stairs. The dark haired girl let out an angered scream and bounded down the steps and smacked the ghost of Kyle Dragon a crossed the face just as James flipped on the overhead light. Libby's face went from that of a ticked off teen to one of utter horror and complete shock.

"Oops...." She whispered.

"Kyle" was reviled to be a shapshifter. He was holding his face with his hand and his eyes where scrunched up in a stinging pain.

"Who are you?" Demanded Van Helsing, now concerned and confused.

"Ow.... what in the seven levels of hell was that for lass?!" The young man said with a slightly Irish accented voice.

"Sorry....I thought you were someone else...." Libby said from the staircase, where she had retreated too, specifically behind Anna.

"Who are you?" Van Helsing repeated as everyone was making their way down the steps to get a closer look at this mysterious person.

"Me? Name's Watcher, mate." Watcher said as he moved out of the light shadows into the light and stood up.

Watcher was 6' 8" with golden red hair with natural jet black streaks that was short and spiked up at the top in a sort of short Mohawk, the rest of his hair was pulled back and tied off with a single black string. His skin was rather pale, contrasting sharply with his golden red black hair. Watcher's ears had a slight pointed ness to them that could not have been human. His pupils where a deep red, near black but with spots of yellow in them and his irises where of the sharpest most piercing and yet strangely comforting blue ever conceivable.

Watcher wore a loose long sleeved black jersey, his hands where covered by a thin bit of almost silky cloth that began at his wrist above his shirt, wrapped around the base of his thumb and ended at his knuckles. A deep red and black cloth that seemed to blend and dance together in front of ones eyes bound one of his wrists. His waist was adorned in a deep blue and silver leather belt that flashed just ever so briefly when he stood. Black loose and baggy jeans with red metallic chains placed in a criss-crossing manner behind his legs and just below his pockets. Black boots shown where his pants did not cover, screws could just be seen in the rubber part of the leather boots. As Watcher stood skull clips could be seen in a flash before they were covered in the black material for a second time. A piece of short black cloth, that stopped about mid back swished lightly as he moved. It blended in so well that it was near unnoticeable. He looked in his 20s but his eyes and expressions held volumes more knowledge then his years dictated.

"Ummm....Mr. Watcher?" Kate started out cautiously.

"Yeah, miss?" Watcher said, directing his gaze from Helsing to Kate.

"Sorry about nearly slashing you with the Tojo...." She said.

"Heh, no problem lass, you had got some serious issues with that Dragon brat." Watcher said, then twitched as if he just let something slip.

"How do you know about that?!" Carl said surprised. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No...even if we did no one would believe us." Alice said, looking intently at Watcher.

"How do you know." Van Helsing growled, obviously suspicious.

"Umm....well, you see, mates....I, uh.....shit." Watcher stumbled about for an explanation.

"We're waiting, Watcher." Kevin said. Now the entirety of the group was surrounding the mysterious man in a half circle.

"I...umm....well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you now....that I let _that_ bit loose."

"Tell us what?" Anna said.

"Incase you lot haven't noticed my eyes are messed up. And that I'm not your normal....guy." Watcher said, glancing around at each person, studying their face for any signs of hostility. "Well where I come from humans know that evil is real and some humans even married into demon families. I am one of em."

"And where would that be from?" Van Helsing said coldly, reaching for something hidden in his jacket.

"The year 2030." Watcher answered shortly.

"WHAT?!" Kate yelped.

"Aye lass. 2030, The Order was made known in a rather public and big incident." He said.

"What exactly are you?" Anna said, reaching for her sword, discreetly.

"Quarter angel, quarter vampire, quarter werewolf and quarter human." He caught everyone's creeped out looks and Van Helsing's movements. "But I'm safe, me being only a quarter an all. I don't change at the full moon, I change whenever I want. I don't drink blood, well I don't need to but even then its only condemned men or animals."

"Unholy.... there can be no such union between a vampire and an angel." Anna said.

"Hate to disappoint you but your looking at the product of one." Watcher said.

In a flash Van Helsing had uncorked a bottle of holy water and drenched the young man in it.

"GAH!!! COLD!" Watcher yelped out. He jumped up and danced in a weird little circle waving his hands about, finally after a few minuets he stopped and glared, small Mohawk dripping and sagging, at the monster hunter. The latter looked very surprised. "What on the bloody earth was that for??!!!???" He shouted. "Now I need a new shirt!"

"You are a vampire and a werewolf, how can we trust you?" Helsing replied, shaking off his surprise.

"I just told ya! I am only a quarter of each! I don't need to drink to live or change at the full moon. That water was way to cold too." Watcher got a funny look between a glare and something implacable.

"But how can we _trust you_?" Van Helsing asked again.

"I have been watching you since Kyle came around. If I wanted something I would have taken it by now."

Kate, who had remained mostly quite now spoke up.

"I think we should give him a chance....or at least a new shirt." She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She stood up and walked up the steps, pausing at the top. "One of my uncle's shirts he left here last month should fit you like a glove. I'll throw yours in the dryer later." With that she disappeared around the corner.

About a half an hour later Watcher was sitting on the floor in a white button up shirt, his hair had long since been redone back into his Mohawk and dried. Everyone was still a little suspicious of Watcher and all sat around him.

"Why did you reveal yourself?" Anna asked.

"I didn't, miss Anna, wasn't supposed to."

"What's that mean?" Alice asked.

"Everyone has a Watcher, like a guardian angel, only...they look out for you when the angels get called away."

"Angels don't get called away." Van Helsing said.

"You did."

Later, night-

"So then I suppose we aren't going to our time tonight then?" Carl said after being silent for the longest time. He was right behind Alice when he said this, making her yelp and fall off of the sofa.

"Did you disappear Carl?!" She said looking up at the friar from the floor.

"No...not that I am aware of."

Kevin rolled his eyes and flipped the channel on the T.V., Van Helsing and Anna where looking fascinated at the T.V., normally the teens simply went to Helsing's time. He stopped at a Coke commercial. Van Helsing's eyes went wide and he leaned forward, Anna stared in disbelief at the screen, Kevin blinked.

"Well...this is...new..."

There on the T.V. screen was a scantily clad Kate Beckensale walking around with a Coke can in her hand. A poppy tune was playing in the background. Everyone turned around and watched.

At that moment James walked in from the kitchen and stopped dead.

"HEY!!! Kate Beckensale's Coke commercial!!" He practically yelled and jumped onto his beanie chair, just as it ended. Van Helsing turned a very deep shade of crimson while Anna gave him the death-glare, Carl looked on in silent amusement, trying and failing to conceal a smile. Kevin bit his lip and looked at the two before diving off the couch. Kevin hit a bowl of pretzels that happened to be sitting on the floor, they where launched into the air; the salty snacks rained down on Van Helsing and on Anna. Though the majority landed on Helsing's head, the plastic bowl flipped through the air and landed upside down on the monster hunter's head with a thump. The entire room gave a collective blink-blink. Anna looked at her hunter and broke out into laughter.

Helsing took the bowl off his head; pretzels fell off of his head and into his lap.

"Ha, ha, ha.... very amusing." He said, attempting to look serious, but he too failed and smiled at his own plight.

After some time the laughing stopped and everyone began to clean up the pretzel mess. James grabbed all the cans and began to juggle the empty items, calling out for someone to toss more to him, Libby tossed several empty cans of Pick Black Mountain Dew to him and he caught them and juggled them into the kitchen. Kevin, Van Helsing and Anna where cleaning up the pretzels and Alice and Kate where gathering everyone's things for the trip back to Helsing's time. Just then the phone rang. Van Helsing and Anna looked around curiously.

"What is that ringing?" Carl asked.

"Phone." Kate said and picked it up. "HI!" She said loudly into the phone and smiled. For about a minuet she stood there saying things like uhuh and ok and yep. Finally she hung up the phone and leaned on the wall.

"Who was it Kate?" Libby asked.

"Jess...she called about the Halloween party." Kate replied.

"Yeah isn't that in two weeks?" Alice chimed in.

"No...it's in two days." Kate said annoyed.

"TWO DAYS!? How could we have forgotten about this?!" Libby yelped, wide eyed.

"I don't know but we need to get these guys costumes." Kate jerked her head in the direction of the friar, the monster hunter, Watcher and the gypsy princess.

"Off to the Halloween shop then?" Kevin said, getting back up.

"Where else would we get adult costumes?" Alice said, flicking Kevin's ear and dancing away from his poke.

"What is this Halloween shop?" Anna said. "Also what is Coke?"

"We'll explain it to you on the way." Libby said, grabbing the sleeve of Helsing's jacket. "But first we need to get you out of those cloths."

"What's wrong with them?" Carl said.

"Carl, you're dressed in robes, Helsing is in a coat and hat and Anna is in a corset. No one where's that stuff anymore." Alice said, walking around Helsing in a circle.

"But Kate where's a coat and hat." Van said, watching the girls apprehensively.

"I don't look like a famous actor." Kate replied, walking over to Carl, along with James. She stopped and looked at everyone, studying Carl the closest. "Your about my dad's size, some of his clothes should fit you ok. My mom's clothes should be ok on Anna...she just needs a shirt." With that the teens spilt off into their respective groups.

Alice and Libby lead Helsing into a side room and walked around him, studying him. He seemed rather uncomfortable.

"HEY! You have a really cool shirt and vest under here." Libby exclaimed, Alice shook her head at her friend's outburst.

"Could you take off the Jacket and vest?" Alice said.

"Do I have to?"

Meanwhile, James and Kate where in her parents room.

"I think he should have a suit." James said. "He is a man of science after all."

"Bah. No way, Carl would look ten times better in my dad's jean jacket with something simple but still cool under it....like a t-shirt and a pair of jeans." Kate said, she stood with her arms crossed and most of her weight on one foot; her eyebrow was arched and she was smiling at one corner of her mouth.

They where standing just beside her parent's walk in closet. Carl had ventured inside out of curiosity, while they where debating over what would look better.

"Oh come on! You know you got that from the Van Helsing: London Assignment DVD."

"So? He looked cool."

"Yeah but CARL looks exactly like DAVID WHEIM. Don't you think people will get suspicious?"

"Grrr....Jimmy, your not supposed to be the better arguer."

"Ha, ha!" James stuck his tongue out at his cousin and received a poke in the chest for it. The two had been so busy arguing that they did not notice that Carl had closed the door to the closet and changed inside, he was now standing just inside the frame.

"Umm...is this good?" The friar inquired.

Kevin was sitting cross-legged on the hall floor outside of the bathroom, waiting for Anna to come out, with her selection of clothing. Watcher was sitting on the opposite end of the hall, knees pulled up to his chest and his chin rested on them.

"What's the coming war?" Kevin suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh...that....just a war between humans and demons....preordained by destiny, nothing can be done to stop it, trust me I have tried in at least five timelines..." Watcher replied looked up at the teen a crossed the hall from him.

"Do....we play a part in it?"

Watcher's lip twitched a bit and he took in a deep breath.

"Yes and no...."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why"

"Part of my job, apparently me reviling myself to you guys was no accident, I was supposed to."

"Huh?"

"Remember when I was out on the deck for a long time?"

"Yeah."

"I had received info from my boss, about tonight's events."

"Oh....what is it like in the future, after the war I mean."

"After the war?" Watcher's lip twitched again. "I am only going to say that....there is a lot of broken things to mend."

Just as Watcher finished his sentence Anna opened the door and walked out. Kevin's jaw dropped and he began to blink repeatedly. Watcher smiled widely.

"Is it good?"

Soon everyone was gathered in the living room. Van Helsing had lost his jacket, hat and vest, now dressed in his green shirt and his black pants, he stood with his arms crossed, looking down at the two girls before him.

"I feel naked with out my jacket..." He muttered. Alice and Libby smiled and held out a jean jacket, Helsing raised his eyebrow.

Anna was descending the steps, she was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans, Watcher and Kevin followed close behind her. Helsing looked up and began to stare at his beloved.

"Anna, you look great." He said, walking over to her. She beamed up at him.

"So do you." She said.

"WHOOOO!!!" James came sliding down the railing of the stairs and skidded to a halt on the floor and took a deep bow before dropping to one knee and holding out his hands towards the steps. Kate came down and shook her head, but stopped about half way down and vaulted down the remainder of the steps, shrugged and smiled. Carl came walking down the steps, carefully. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, with a blue fleece vest over it, faded jeans covered his legs, his shoes from his friar robes remained.

"Whoa! You guys look great!" James said.

"Yeah! Check out Helsing and Anna!" Kate said leaning back and pointing to the couple with a smile.

"Meh! Look at the friar, he " Libby said glomping him with a smile, although she alarmed him greatly.

Now that the Helsing crew had become greatly less noticeable the group was able to make their way to the mall, down town.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!! So I thought I would make this one extra long .


	8. Ow

Chapter 8-

A/N: Sorry for the time it took to get chapter 7 up. For some reason it wasn't loading so I went back and attacked the problem and ended up rewriting the entire chapter because I didn't like what I saw when I read it. Hopefully this one will not be such a long time in the works.

The Helsing crew and the teens stood outside, the night was, lit by the light of a full moon; most everyone looked wearily at Watcher, it was also very cool and the stars where shining brightly above them. Kate placed her hat on her head and Van Helsing looked annoyedly at her but she just stuck her tongue out at the hunter and steps onto the wooded walking path, the rest followed suit. Watcher kept glancing up at the moon every so often, making Libby and James rather nervous, having encountered a werewolf once already.

"I am not going to turn into a blood thirsty wolf." Watcher said frowning at the two young people next to him.

"Well...you know we where just wonder why you kept looking at the moon so much." James said.

"I like how it looks, I never get to see it this way." Watcher replied.

"Why?" Libby said.

"The moon is blood red."

James and Libby stopped in their tracks and both looked up at the man before them.

"Huh?" The said together.

"My time, the moon is blood red because of something Dracula did." Watcher replied. "A pure moon is so beautiful to watch."

The two teens blinked in confusion but continued walking with no further questions. At that moment Van Helsing and Kate came to an abrupt halt, causing everyone behind them to bump into one another.

"What the?" Alice said, after slamming into Anna.

"Shh!" Van said holding his hand up.

Silence fell over the group. The light wind rustled through the trees, shaking what was left of the leaves lose, the sound of a dog barking off a little way back floated through the night. All was quite, very quite.

"Why did you make us notice this??" James hissed from the back of the group. "Now I'm freaked out!"

"Shh!! I heard something." Kate said, looking back at her cousin.

The group listened for a few minuets; nothing reached their ears, nothing. Not the wind, not late walkers, not even the sounds of the last few squirrels gathering food for the winter.

"Why did it get so quite all of a sudden?" Kevin said to no one directly, peering around his friends.

"I don't know...." Anna said.

"Vell why don't I show you why!" A deep Romanian accented voice from somewhere in front of them, hidden in the deep shadows, thrown by the sudden and disorienting cloud cover.

"AH!! Dracula's back!!!" James yelped.

The deep accented laughter echoed around them, penetrating the thick dark silence. "You foolish young ones.... You need not fear him...yet, just us." The voice seemed to float around everyone.

"Show yourselves!" Van Helsing said.

"As you wish...." The voice said this the clouds where pulled away from the light of the moon.

Standing in the middle of the path about a hundred yards away was two unknown figures. Both had long black hair, glowing yellow eyes and they were wrapped up within the very shadows of the night.

"Remove your.... shadows." Anna said, seeming a bit confused about the shadow part.

"Why should we?" Said a female voice, accented with Italian.

"Now, now, sister ve must show courtesy to our friends." Said the male voice. "After all...these are the holders of the tear drop amulet."

"But, my brother, you said that we would not have to deal with _people_." The female said.

"I did not know we would arrive so late." The male argued back.

"Fine. Do what you must; be _courteous_ but I am growing impatient."

"Hate to interrupt you two but.... who are you?!" Kate said, an edge to her voice.

"So rude of me to get wrapped up in one of our debates, young one." He removed himself from the tangle of the shadows. "I am Corbett and that is my sister, Adriana. We are...travelers, seeking a very rare amulet. I believe that you have heard of it....you, the smaller one with the hat. Who are you?"

Now that Corbett could be seen clearly it was revealed that he did not have glowing yellow eyes, like his sister, but it was merely an illusion. In truth he had eyes of a deep blue gray, his skin was white, almost a porcelain color. He was dressed in a black shirt with a long black coat over that, white ruffles protruded from the folds over his chest. White gloves covered his hands and a red rose was clutched in one of them. A small smile played over his features, making him look slightly cocky. His other hand was bent behind his back. Corbett's pants where long and also black, shined black shoes covered his feet.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Corbett.

"How can I trust you?" She said.

"I only ask for your name young one....nothing more." Corbett replied a bit taken back.

"I'm not deaf, I heard what you said when you where being all ghostie." Kate took a step back and nudged Helsing discreetly. "You said something about fearing you, I'm not going to do that, I don't fear."

"Then why do you back away?"

"I don't trust you."

"I just want your name."

"Corbett, this is a waste of time! Leave this to me." Adriana said curtly, disengaging herself from the shadows. She, now exposed in the bright moonlight, was the one with the glowing yellow eyes. Her hands where covered in blood colored gloves, her shirt was the color of the night, as was the rest of her attire. It was wrapped up in metal chains, rings and a thin layer of chain mail covered her shirt and covering that was a trench coat with silver buttons that started just below her sternum. Her mouth was set in an impatient line of disgust and determination.

"Fine, Adriana." Corbett said, crossing his arms and melting back into the shadows.

"Child, give me the amulet before I take it from your cold dead body." Adriana said curtly, stepping from the slightly covering shadows of a tree and back into the full light of the moon.

"Your real nice." Kate said stopping and planting her feet in the path. "EVERYBODY SLIDE TO DA LEFT!!!"

The Helsing crew and the teens bolted in every direction, leaving the evil siblings slightly confused about what had just been said, for a few seconds. Adriana let out a furred scream and Corbett's blue gray eyes flared to match the intensity of his sister's, now positively flaming eyes. He let out a low growl and they both burst into shadows.

Kate's P.O.V-

I booked into the forest, having slipped the amulet to Van Helsing unknown to the gruesome twosome. I could hear the two moving through the darkness close behind me, I knew even though their infuriated screams had faded away and the night was once again quite. Some unknown force told me not to stop, that the quite was just a facade and that danger was close.

_What the hell is happening to me?!_

I suddenly stopped and doubled over, clutching my stomach. It felt as though it was on fire. I began to shake uncontrollably, as if someone was standing there, shaking me. I can see, through the pitch dark of the now covered moon. I can see perfectly, as though something has just lit my way. I fell to my knees as the Italian accented voice of Adriana rang out, laughing at my pain.

"What is wrong little one? Can't get up?" Her voice came from the darkness.

I could do nothing, the pain in my stomach was just too great.

"Give me the amulet and I will release you from my mind-hold."

"I could resist Dracula." I spat pathetically from the ground.

"Vlad wasn't trying."

My arms gave way and I hit the ground and curled up in a ball.

"If he was you would be falling at his feet." She laughed a bit. "Now where is the amulet?"

"Go to hell."

"You'll be there before me, child."

I let out a scream as the pain intensified.

James's P.O.V-

"YARRRRRRRRRGH!!!!" That weird guy, Corbett had shown up.

I made a quickie turn and flew over some rocks. I tripped over something unseen and fell flat on my face.

"Ow..."

Corbett's Romanian accented voice filtered through the night and he walked in front of me.

"Meep!"

He picked me up by my shirt and plopped me on my feet.

"I won't attack a fallen person." He said, waiting for me to get my bearings.

_Ah, shit I have to do something!_

"POKIEWA!!!!" I poked him roughly in the side and ran like heck.

Suddenly I was grabbed around the waist and a hand was clamped over my mouth, my eyes went wide and I began to kick widely.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!"

A low groan came from behind me and I was dropped. I turned around to see Helsing curled up in a ball on the ground and Libby gaping.

_Oh...shit...Anna's gonna kill me..._

"Oops...."

Alice's P.O.V-

I was up in a tree holding onto a branch like my life depended on it.

_Meep...I think I hear someone coming!!_

I could hear cautious footsteps over the crunchy leaves.

_I can't just sit here...I know!! I'll land on him and run like Drac outta heck._

The steps came closer and closer and stopped right...under...my....tree!! I closed my eyes and dropped down.

"IEEEEE!!!!" I landed hard and a female screamed in surprise, I opened my eyes to see Anna!

She was glaring at me from the ground.

"Heh, heh...sorry."

Anna got up and dusted herself off and looked at me for a second.

"What was that for?" She said.

"I thought you where someone else."

"Come on."

We began to move through the night, we had no weapons.

"I thought that Kate said nothing would go wrong."

"Usually nothing like this happens...."

"Where are the others?"

"I think I heard James scream Pokiewa a while ago...."

"Pokiewa??"

"Poking someone very hard in the side."

"Is that even a real word?"

"Is now."

Suddenly we heard light moving off to our left, a bush was shaking. I drew back a bit and stepped behind Anna, she looked back at me blandly and picked up a stick, she handed it to me. We walked forward and a head popped out of the bush.

I had brought the stick down in sheer freight but stopped it several inches before hitting the friar. "Carl!!"

"Eep..." He squeaked out before falling forward out of the bush.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Anna whispered.

I just stood with the stick behind my back and softly whistled.

"Whoopsie..."


	9. Hot Topic and Halloween

Chapter 9-

A/N: IEEEEE!!!! HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!!!!! _Tosses out candy_Ok I have a tiny little request for everyone here, I want all of YOU, the reviewers to tell me about your Halloweens! I would love to hear about them. Mine was uber cool, the weekend of I volunteered at a haunted house and at the very end I silly stringed the guy who was Dracula!! But then he kind of chased me up the hill with a bottle of red juice that was labeled blood. ;;; Then on Halloween I went trick or treating with my friends and walked around a grave yard, paying the proper respect to the spirits of course.

Normal P.O.V-

Anna and Alice pulled Carl into the bushes, Alice plopped down and look at the friar and began to poke him in the nose, repeatedly.

"Hey come on Carl, wake up. Wakeie wakeie eggs and bacie" Alice whispered, Carl began to mumble.

"I'll have a slice of bacon please...."

Anna looked at the friar, then back to Alice, who smiled.

"It works on Jimmy all the time." She said, just as Carl's eyes opened.

"Where's the bacon?" He said looking up at the two females.

Anna smiled. "There is none, Alice thought you where dangerous and nearly smacked you with a stick and you passed out."

"Oh." Carl said.

"Heh.... sorry bout that." Alice said.

"Well I thought you where a monster."

"Oh that's nice!" Alice glared and Anna just rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Gabriel?" She said.

"Yes I was just coming to find you." Carl got up and turned back into the bushes "Follow me." The small group followed Carl through the thick bushes to the rocks where James sat cross-legged, looking down at Van Helsing, who was glaring up at the latter and still curled into a ball, Libby looked like she was ready to attack the former.

"What happened?" Anna quickened her step and dropped down beside Helsing and Alice looked to Carl, who looked to Libby who pointed at James before smacking him upside the head causing him to fall face first into the leaves.

"He kicked Helsing in a very southern spot." Libby said, still glaring at James, who was now picking leaves out of his teeth.

Anna, who heard none of this because she was talking to her fallen hunter, the latter's face being almost purple.

Alice made an odd face at James before glaring evilly at him, making him hiccup and swallow a leaf, which he immediately began to cough back up.

"Anyone seen Kate?" Libby said suddenly.

Kate's P.O.V-

I could barely breath; it felt as though my lungs where on fire, just like someone lit a fire in my lungs and forgot to put it out!!

"Tell me!! TELL ME WHERE THE AMULET IS!!!!" Adriana yelled, my vision was swarming, but I could see like it was bright out.

"N-no! GO TO HELL!!!!"

With every ounce of strength in my body I pushed up and felt no pain, that witch was caught off guard and I charged at her, slamming my shoulder into her gut, making her fall to the ground. Clutching at her stomach, unable to breath. Suddenly just in front of me appeared Corbett.

"Sister!" He cried settling his gaze upon me, eyes flaring yellow. "You...little..." I rammed into him before he could finish his sentence. He collapsed to the ground, holding his rib cage. I ran straight at the blackness in front of me and hit it. To me to seemed like a very think jello, when I hit it I slowed down so much that time itself seemed to slow with me. I could see the moon shining brightly, the strange brightness of my vision dissipated and I broke through the blackness and landed hard on my knees, in front of some rocks.

"What the hell was THAT?!" I said rather loudly. Suddenly I heard a coughing from around the rock and then Libby say "Anyone seen Kate?"

I jumped over the rocks and landed next to James, who was coughing up a ball of leaves.

"We got ta run for it!!" I said.

Alice and Libby jumped while Anna and Van Helsing, who was curled up in a ball looked up at me. At that moment Kevin rounded the corner.

Normal P.O.V-

Libby and Alice stood up and grabbed Kevin by the arms and began to pull him along as they ran, Anna and Van Helsing, who was now able to stand, where bringing up the rear with Kate pulling James along, the latter still trying to dislodge the leaf from his throat. Watcher suddenly jumped down from the trees and fell in step with the rest without saying a word. He cast an eye toward Helsing and looked questioningly at James but said nothing.

Mall-

Van Helsing and company walked through the doors of the large mall, Anna, Van Helsing and Carl where staring around amazed. Kate and the other teens pulled them into a small alcove.

"Ok, no one is allowed to Helsing Van Helsing, just call him Gabriel." Kate said.

Everyone agreed.

"Hey, stay close to us, Ok? This is a big place and easy to get lost." Alice said.

"Right, so who is sticking with who if we must separate?" James said, having dislodged the leaf just before walking into the mall.

"I want to stick by Hel-Gabriel and Anna." Libby said.

"But I want to stay with them." Kevin said, crossing his arms.

"No way, you stay with Watcher." Libby shot back.

"Well, I'm staying with Carl." James said.

"I'll stay with Watcher, Kev." Alice said.

"How about we figure it out when it comes?" Kate said, looking around. "We are starting to get odd looks...."

All of the group walked out of the alcove, except for Carl as he was fascinated with the water fountain, he was looking at it and trying to figure out how to turn it on. He stuck his face up to the spicket, but his hand slipped and hit the button causing water to spout out and go up his nose. He began to sputter and cough while dancing around in a little circle. James was staring at him, he shook his head and pulled Carl over with the rest of the group.

"That's a water fountain, Carl." He said.

Carl finished coughing. "Oh...I was wondering was that boxy thing was."

Libby, Alice, Anna and Gabriel where silently laughing, trying to hide their smiles but failing, badly.

Carl was glaring at them, James flicked the girl's ears.

"HEY! I need that to like hear!!" Libby said holding onto her ear and glaring back at him.

Alice glared and poked him hard in the arm.

"OWIE!! Radar fingers of death and doom!!" He held onto his arm.

"Oh yeah! Jimmy, I wanted to say something to you earlier." Kate said.

"Hmm?" James said, eyeing the girls wearily.

"Why did you kick Gabriel there?! He NEEDS that to do stuff with!!" Kate said smacking her cousin in the arm.

"OW! Hey! It wasn't my fault! I thought he was that creep Corbett." James protested.

By this time the group was standing outside of Hot Topic. Gabriel looked up at the store and walked away, Anna followed as did Carl. Suddenly Alice looked up and blinked.

"Hey...where did Gabriel go?"

"Erm.. in there." Watcher said, wondering off into the store.

The teens looked at one another and went in after the rest. Once inside they found Anna looking at the selection of pants and the corsets, Gabriel was looking at the boots and the jeans while Carl was looking at the Nightmare Before Christmas stuff, he seemed to be taking quite a liking to Jack Skelington's dog. Kate walked over to where Anna was, Libby and Alice B-lined to the music line, Kevin and Watcher went over to Gabriel and James walked over to Carl.

"Why don't ya try it on Anna?" Kate said. Anna looked at her.

"We can do that?" She said.

"How else would you see if you like it?"

"You do have a point."

"Now we just have to figure out your size...." Kate began to mumble size conversions to herself while Anna wondered over to look at the jewelry.

"Hey, Gabriel I think you should go try on some a this stuff." Kevin said, picking up a pair of black jeans with chains hanging off of the sides, a skull was formed when the legs came together.

"HA! I'll bet a lot of people from my time could have a ball in here." Watcher said.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and suddenly turned red. He had turned around only to come face to face with ladies underpants with fruit on them. He promptly turned back around and wondered over to where Alice and Libby where looking at CDs. Leaving Kevin and Watcher cracking up.

Kate had just picked out the right size for Anna and was now pulling her over to the changing room.

"Just go in there and put them on and come on out and see how you like them." Kate said stopping in front of the changing rooms. Anna took the clothes and walked inside.

Alice and Libby now had Gabriel listening to Korn. He was scrunching up his face and trying to take the head phones off.

"Gabriel! How can you _not like Freak on a leash?!_" Alice said looking at him strangely.

"That's because he would probably like something...less....something like Sither." Libby plopped the headphones on Gabriel's head and turned on Broken. The latter began to bob his head to the music.

Carl was looking over a stuffed doll of Jack Skelington when Watcher and Kevin came over.

"Oooo! Hey I remember loving that movie, it's a classic in my time." Watcher said picking up the large pillow of him.

"I always knew it wud be one." Kevin said.

"I don't know what this is but it's rather cute." Carl said, picking up the small ghost dog.

Kevin and Watcher looked at one another.

Back at the changing room Anna stepped out and Kate turned around, she broke out into a smile.

Anna was dressed in a red and gold corset with black pants with purple straps and D-rings that had cloth straps criss-crossing in the back. Under the corset was a black short t-shit with purple fishnet going down her arms.

"Looks sweet Anna." Kate said.

"Really?" Anna said. Kevin, Watcher and James had just turned around to see Anna and they all stopped and looked. Watcher shook his head and began to look at the shoes.

"Wow Anna! We have to show Gabe." James said, disappearing and then reappearing with Gabriel, Alice and Libby. The first former's jaw dropped, he quickly picked it up and walked over to her.

"You look wonderful, Anna." He said.

Alice roller her eyes and pulled the rest over to where Carl was.

"He needs look too, don't you think?" Libby said, looking at the friar.

"Yeah, it would be odd." Kevin said, he had his hand on his chin.

"We should give Gabriel and Carl a new look, just for this time anyway..." Alice said.

"How about ummm...that shirt and those pants?" James said pointing to a shirt that said "I just want to cuddle" and a pair of black pants with red thread and chain mail on the front of them.

"Ooo, defiantly cool, James." Watcher said. "But...he needs a jacket, he looks better with one." He began to scan the wall of jackets to the right of him.

"Wait...how are we going to pay for all of this??" Kate said. "I may have a credit card but I only have enough for one outfit from here and costumes."

Watcher smiled and leaned on air. "I have enough for all the outfits."

"What?! How??" James said, nearly giving himself whiplash.

"Well...I have acquired a lot of money in every time frame sooooo I will take care of these guys and you can get the costumes." Watcher said pulling out a credit card. "Deal?"

"But, you might need that." Kate said. "Just to save some money, take my Hot Topic card and get at least one of the items free." Kate took out her card and handed it to Watcher.

"No, I can cover it." Watcher said making to hand it back to her, but James stopped him.

"Trust me, dude. When my cousin insists on something, it usually happens . Especially if it deals with paying for stuff." James said, he then went back to looking at the jackets. Watcher blinked.

Anna was suddenly behind the group, back in her normal clothes.

"Oh hey, we are getting you that outfit, Anna." Libby said.

"Oh, ok." She looked at the teens. "What are you thinking..."

"Just goin ta give Carl and Gabe a new look for this time." Kevin said. "I like that jacket right there." He pointed to a short one with white puffy things coming out of it. "It's rather gentleman like." Anna looked at it.

"Who is it going to be for." She asked.

"Carl." Alice replied, she had returned with the specified clothes.

Anna looked at the clothes and then the jacket and shook her head.

"Does he have to have a jacket?" he asked. "Why can't he have that vest over there?" She pointed to a long vest coat type thing with no sleeves.

"Oh! Wow...that's uber cool, Anna, but what about this?" Alice held up a black zipper up jean jacket that had a cross patch on it.

"Hmm... that is good." Anna said. "The longer one can go to Gabriel."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Libby said.

"Ahhh!! The friend speak is migrating to Anna!!" James said suddenly after grabbing the larger vest jacket with a hook. Libby glared at James then smiled.

"Its official, you are turning into one of us." She said.

Anna tilted her head confused. "What?"

"When ever the friend speak migrates to someone in our group then they are conforming to the reverse M&M theory." James said to the gypsy princess.

Anna blinked repeatedly. "I do not think I wish to know." She said with a smile.

"Hrm..." Just then Gabriel had walked over and was looking at the group. "What is going on?" He said.

"Your getting a new look for this time." Kevin said.

Watcher returned with a black shirt that said "You laugh because I am different, I laugh because you are all the same." And the pair of pants they where looking at earlier.

Later-

The group was outside of Hop Topic, everyone that was part of the Helsing crew was dressed from head to foot in new clothes. Watcher was looking at the receipt while Kevin and James were helping out Carl with his chains, which he had gotten tangled up in.

Carl was dressed in a black shirt that read "I just want to cuddle, black jeans with red thread and chain mail on the front, he kept his normal shoes, despite offers to get him a new pair by Watcher. Carl had gotten the chain mail on his pants stuck together, how, nobody even knew yet because the chain mail was on the front of his pants! James was holding him up while Kevin was trying to disentangle the linked bits of metal.

"Ah swear Carl, how did you even do this??" Kevin said, working at a clump of chains.

"I don't know! I just stood up and it was like that." He said, while trying not to fall into James.

"Did you happen to cross your legs?" James asked pushing the friar back up into a standing position, as he almost fell over.

"Yes..." Carl answered, regaining his balance.

"Don't." Kevin and James said together.

Gabriel was dressed in black jeans, with the skull and chains on them, his black shirt read "You laugh because I am different, I laugh because you are all the same." His boots remained the same. He was currently playing with the chains on the side of his pants.

Anna was dressed in the outfit she had tried on earlier. She was standing in front of a jewelry store admiring a ring in one of the windows. It was a gold band with a clear diamond in the center of it, simple yet beautiful. Libby came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder and they began to converse quietly. Gabriel looked up and sighed.

Gabriel's P.O.V-

I sighed as I watched Anna, looking into the store.

_I wish I could...but...I just can't, stupid vow of celibacy._

I looked up and continued to play with the chain that was connected to these odd pants absentmindedly.

_I could...no...I was sent to do God's work...would the order let me?_

I let out another sigh and turned my head to see Watcher, was he watching me watch Anna?

_Even if I could...I just don't have the funds..._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Watcher.

Normal P.O.V-

Anna and Libby where deep in conversation, Watcher and Gabriel had just begun to converse. Alice was now helping with James and Kevin and Kate had wondered over to the store window and joined the conversation.

"Oh jeez Carl, how'd you do this?!" Alice said, looking at the now almost untangled mass of chain mail.

"I crossed my legs." He said, almost loosing his balance again, but James and Alice caught hold of him and righted him. Kevin was working at the last three tangled bits of metal.

"Didn't one of these guys tell you not to do that?" Alice said.

"No." Carl replied.

"He always has on those robes, how would we know if he ever crosses his legs?" Kevin said as he got the last chain link untangled.

"Good point." Alice said. At that point the others had joined them.

"Your free Carl!!" Libby said.

"Where are we going to next?" Gabriel asked.

"Everything Halloween." Replied the group.

They began to ascend the steps in from of them to the second floor, upon reaching it they stopped in front of a large store with many Halloween items displayed around the windows.

"I don't like this store...." Carls said, meekly from behind the others.

"Relax, none of its real." Watcher said.

The group walked into the store and the Helsing crew became fascinated by the many masks and costumes and wondered off in different directions, while the teens flocked to the section of adult costumes.

Alice began to giggle insanely at a costume of a friar; Libby walked over and looked oddly at her friend who was paralyzed by laughter. Libby looked at the costume and sputtered with laughter. At that moment Carl wondered over, stopped and looked at the costume before turning extreamly red, almost purple, he turned around so fast that he didn't see Gabriel, who was smirking at the wardrobe, and slammed into him. The said costume was of a friar with a very noticeable, not to mention big, lump on the front of his robes. The name of the wrong costume was "Keeping up the faith."

On the other side of the store Anna picked up a large plastic sword and was looking curiously at it. Suddenly her eyes caught a row of long velvet capes and vampire fangs.

_What a curious holiday...it certainly isn't like this in my time._ Anna thought as she picked up the fangs.

She got up and looked at all the hats and masks, a row of feathered old style masks caught her eye, one in particular. She walked over to it and shuddered.

_I thought I would never have to see that mask again._ She turned around to come face to face with a store attendant.

"How can I help you?" The woman said.

"Um... yes...I was wondering if you had...any angel costumes?"

Gabriel picked up a set of black-feathered wings and chuckled at the irony of it all. At that moment Kevin and Kate wondered up behind him.

"You should be an angel of darkness for the party Gabe" Kate said picking up a pair of larger wings.

"Yeah it'd suit you perfectly." Kevin said.

At that moment Anna joined the group, in her hands she held a large pair of pure white angel wings.

"I have found what I am going to wear." She said. Kate and Kevin smiled.

"Now you have to be the angel of darkness Gabriel, you need ta compliment one another. Kevin said, picking the wings back up and handing them to the monster hunter. Gabriel sighed, looked over to Anna and smiled again at the irony.

"Ok." He replied. The group moved over to join the rest, who were still looking for a costume for Carl.

"Come on Carl, you should be a werewolf!" Alice said, showing him the werewolf costume.

"No! It's too scary." Libby said rolling her eyes. "He might look at himself in a mirror and pass out!"

"That's right," Carl paused for a second and then glared at the girl in front of him. "Hey I don't scare that easily!"

"Braraaaaaaaaaw!" Carl whipped around to come face to face with an evil clown mask. He let out a little yelp and went disturbingly pale.

Gabriel took off the mask and smiled boyishly at his friend, who glared at him.

"What was that about you not scaring, Carl?" Gabriel said, placing the mask back in its place.

"Why don't you be a vampire?" Libby said, holding up an all black cape and a pair of fangs.

"... Do I have to have the fangs?" Carl said, eyeing the realistic fangs wearily.

"Yes." Answered all of the teens in unison.

"Oh alright, just as long as I can take them out if I don't like them..." Carl said, taking the items.

"Deal." Libby said. They went to the register and within 10 minuets they where outside of the store with their purchases.

"We should be getting back to Kate's home." Gabriel said.

"In a sec, I need to get DDR Extreme from Game Stop first." Kate said.

"I thought you only had enough for the costumes..." Watcher said.

"She reserved a copy before it came out, oh futuristic one." Kevin said, jabbing the future traveler in the ribs quickly and jokingly. Watcher's face fell as he straightened back up, he rolled his eyes at the younger boy and they began to walk. Soon the group was at Game Stop, Kate disappeared in for a second and then came speeding out with her hat pulled low over her head and two people running after her. Gabriel and Anna immediately became alarmed and moved to come between the teens chasing Kate. A boy dressed all in black, with a black trench coat that looked a little like Neo's from Matrix. Ran out in front of the rest, dodged Gabriel and Anna before making a rather spazzy movement and stopping several inches before her and glomping Kate around the neck. A girl with long brown hair and an athletic build dressed in an anti-happy outfit, came racing into the group and glomping both of them.

"Urgh. Hi guys." Kate said her voice was muffled from the two people glompage. They let go and the teen in all anti-happy smiled.

"Have you been avoiding us?" She said.

"No, Rachel, I haven't. I've got guests." Kate replied pointing to Gabriel, Anna and Carl.

Rachel was in Kate's grade.

She peered over at the three and smiled broadly. "Heeeeeeeeeey, you guys got Helsing clones!" This made the three shift uncomfortably, as Rachel became suddenly fascinated with Gabriel and just stared, making him shift oddly.

"Heh, yeah, right Rac, that one over there is Van Helsing, she's Anna and that is Carl the friar. "The kid in the trench coat said, laughing.

This was Marcum. He was a senior in Kate's school; he was also a DDR god, martial arts guru and Kevin's sensei. He was dressed in all black with a Neo coat and his black hair was semi spiked up.

"Your party is still in two days right, small one?" He said smiling as he dodged a poke from Kate.

"Yep, these guys." Kate gestured to the three behind her. "Are coming."

"Really? Oh coolness, where are they from?" Rachel said, tilting her head like an owl at the Helsing crew.

"Eastern Europe, that's Gabe, Anna and that little quirky guy over there is Carl." James said.

Marcum and Rachel stopped and looked at their companions.

"Your joking right?" Marcum said, walking over to Gabriel.

"No. That's their names." James said, completely oblivious to the stares he was getting from his friends. Marcum stopped and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Marcum." He smiled politely as each one of them shook his hand, Rachel just waved shyly. "Hey, listen, Kate, I'm bringing my god pads to your party." He smiled at the look on her face.

"_Pads_???" Kate, Libby and Alice said loudly. Marcum was already over by the railing of the steps.

"Yep, I got them." He waved and jumped on the railing. "See you at the party!" He pushed off, much to Rachel's chagrin, as she shot off yelling about him braking something important.

Libby shook her head muttering something about him being a show off, Kate glared after him but just smiled, Alice crossed her arms and smiled, shaking her head.

"Who where those kids?" Carl asked.

"A few friends." Libby answered.

Later-

The group was now back at Kate's house, she unlocked the door and they all filed in a single line. She shut the door and locked it, walked over to the couch and collapsed on it. The others followed suite.

"So wha happened ta ya Kate?" Kevin said looking up at the ceiling.

Kate sat up and sighed. "Adriana trapped me in some kinda think jello like black sphere thing, demanded the amulet and I didn't give it up so she put me into some kind of mind hold that caused me loads of pain. The funny thing was....that I could see in the blackness... like it was broad daylight or something, then I just got this huge boost of strength and rammed her in the gut, ran for it and nailed Corbett and jumped INTO the black jello stuff. It felt like time was slowly down with me as I hit it... then I came out and I was right next to you guys.... It was freaky." She finished.

"They...trapped you....in black jello...?" James said slowly trying to process the strangeness of it all. He made a funny confused face.

"Yes... I'm not sure what it was myself... you know anything Helsing?"

"No... I haven't heard of anything like that before." He replied, looking at Carl.

"Well, don't look at me!" The friar exclaimed.

Anna and Libby rolled their eyes.

"What ever it was... it made me feel like that damn beast was back." Kate said, seriously. "It makes me wonder if it was just latent all this time."

The group fell into shocked silence. After a few minuets of this Libby and Alice came over and hugged Kate.

"Are you ok now?" Alice said.

"Yeah, the feeling is gone, but it just scares me." Kate replied, hugging her friends back.

"There might be some of the beast left inside of you, something that will never go away." Van Helsing said, receiving a glare and many questioning looks. "I still have acute hearing and sight because of the werewolf in me that never truly left. Kate, you might just have something of the rage beast left in you, like night eye sight or improved strength."

"How do you know this?" James said, looking at him.

"When...when I was laying on the floor wounded." Libby cast her eyes downward, clearly still embarrassed about that. "I could feel... that your soul, Kate, was almost pure evil. That thing would have taken you over if God hadn't heard Anna and Libby's preys and sent me back. I was regranted an angelic power that I had lost when I became a werewolf, but only for a one-time use, I knew that I had to use it at that time. But what I felt was such an evil, more so than Dracula himself, that even if I didn't get that power back and somehow we defeated Dracula your soul would have been lost for good because your rage at that time was so great that... that you would have had to be destroyed. But I also felt something very powerful working to hold onto a small piece of your soul, to preserve your life, only it was becoming weaker by the minuet, it needed some help." He paused for a minuet. "I can still sense that very same darkness within your soul, only that light that fought so hard, your will, is much stronger than it and can keep it from growing. But that darkness is probably giving you improved strength or something along those lines." He finished.

Kate was in shock. She had thought that it was gone, for good.

"But... but how do I know that it wont come back?" She said meekly.

Van Helsing smiled kindly and moved over to the couch and looked her in the eye.

"It won't. I can sense that it wont."

"But..."

"Trust me."

Next day, Van Helsing's P.O.V-

I lay awake, unable to sleep past 6 A.M. I finally could no longer lay in bed and got up, as quietly as I could, so as not to wake the teens, they could sleep for hours on end but the slightest noise will wake them, I shook my head. I crept down the hall and past Anna's room, down the steps into the living room. I looked at Alice, Kevin and James all sleeping in a one corner, by the lightly smoldering fireplace.

_They look almost angelic when they are asleep._

I smiled and then stopped just as I noticed the coldness of the room. I turned around to see Anna coming down the steps with a bunch of blankets in her arms. I looked at her and went over to the steps and took the blankets.

"What are you doing up so early?" I whispered, I had never known Anna to be up before 8 A.M when we were not on a mission.

"I couldn't sleep." She said. "So I came down stairs to get some fresh air and found the kids."

I smiled as we reached the bottom of the steps, we walked over to the couch and I set the blankets down.

"I'll restart the fire." I whispered, Anna nodded and began to place the blankets on the children so they would not be cold.

I bent down and removed the grate as quietly as possible, reached over and picked up more kindling and a few logs. I stopped and watched Anna place the blankets. I could not help but smile at the care she took as she tucked each blanket lightly in. I could not help but stop and watch her she was so beautiful. I blinked and realized just what I was doing; Anna had her head tilted and one eyebrow raised at me, I smiled at her and she smiled back, coming over to assist me with the fire place. Soon we had a good-sized fire going and the chill in the room was being knocked off quickly.

A little while later I was watching the sun come up over the horizon. Anna was snuggled against me on the couch type piece of furniture on Kate's deck. The day was going to be quite cloudy. Anna had fallen asleep a while ago. I looked down at her and sighed. She was so beautiful, so graceful.

_Come on Gabriel, you've handled vampires, witches, and all kinds of nasty things with out flinching!! So why is it that I can't ask a simple question? Yes or no, a simple answer for a simple question. But is it really that simple? To ask my one true love...is it really that easy? _

I was suddenly feeling extremely tired and drained, as if just thinking about this matter had sapped my energy. I looked back down at her and smiled.

_I guess... it is easy to ask when you truly love them...but I must wait, for the right moment. _

I closed my eyes and felt sleep take me away.

Normal P.O.V-

"Awe! Look, Alice isn't this just so sweet?" Libby whispered, pulling Alice over to the window. She looked out on to the deck and smiled. "Aww! That's sooo cute!" Alice said loudly. Libby glared at her.

"Ooooffff" Libby stumbled forward a bit and looked back to see a very sleepy and very annoyed Kevin fall back down onto the couch.

"What did I." She was cut off.

"Where his eyes closed that whole time?!" Alice said, a confused expression on her face.

Later, at Kate's Halloween party-

"I'm not coming out."

"Van, you have to!"

"Kate, you said I had to _wear_ the costume, you never said anything about going out in public with it on."

"That's the whole reason we bought it!! So you could come to my party and not look out of place."

"I look silly."

"You didn't have any objections about it at the store."

"I didn't know that you would make me take off my shirt!"

"Stop whining or I'll send in one of the guys after you."

"I'm not whining."

"Then come out of the bathroom."

"No."

Kate growled in frustration at the monster hunter's stubbornness.

"Fine. Stay in the bathroom aalll night long while every guy at my party flirts with your girlfriend."

Shuffling could be heard from inside the bathroom and the door opened. Van Helsing stepped out. He was shirtless with large black wings adorning his back. Black baggy pants that had been bought earlier, black boots. The area around his eyes where kholed. He scowled at Kate and tried to walk away but Kate caught his arm.

"Any good angel can't forget his arm thingies." Kate smiled.

"Arm thingies?" Helsing raised his eyebrow apprehensively.

"I look ridiculous!"

"Anna, ya look fine."

"This outfit is far too revealing."

"No its not. Helsing will think you look hot."

"Hot? I look like one of Dracula's brides!!"

Alice broke into fits of giggles, while Libby sunk back on the wall.

"The whole point of this costume was for Halloween. There is going to be a Halloween party, so come out or I'm coming in."

"Don't you dare, Libby"

"Fine, I'll go get Gabriel and send _him_ in."

A light click came from the other side.

"Do you want to stay in that room all night?"

"No..."

"Then come out."

"Can I put something else on?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, it looks angel like."

"Angels don't have clothing that is _this _revealing."

"Van Helsing will be shirtless."

The click came again and the door opened and Anna walked out. She was wearing a pure white sleeveless tube top that stopped just at her middle abs with white jeans that covered her boots. Large white wings adorned her back.

"There, see you look fine." Libby said, Alice had stopped laughing and was nodding along.

Anna glared. "Where are _your_ costumes?"

"Just put 'em in."

"No."

"Carl, there just fake fangs."

"They are scary."

"That's the whole point."

"You just said I had to set them. Not actually wear them!"

"Do you want to be a toothless vampire? Or do you want to look cool?"

"..."

"Wear them for an hour?"

"... Oh all right."

Carl put in the fake fangs and Kevin adjusted his cape and looked at his hair.

"We're gonna have ta fix that..."

"Fix what?"

A little later everyone was gathered in the now furniture cleared space of Kate's home. Most of the furniture had been pushed up against the wall or moved to another room earlier that day. Kevin popped in a special mix of songs and hit play; Werewolves of London began to play. Kevin was dressed in samurai robes that hung open to reveal shin length shorts, a katana and black boots. He had his upper body wrapped in black cloth with a red open vest clinging to the black material, the red vest ran down the length of his arms. Black dragons ran down the length of the arms. His hair was still tied back only it was tied back with a piece of cloth that was died black and red. His muscled body was well defined in this costume and he leaned casually against the wall, sipping a Pitch Black Mountain Dew.

James was dressed in a personally made fur-suit, it was the black werewolf that Van Helsing turned into. The mask was made from wire and had points on it so that every muscle in James's face would make a corresponding part of the costume move. Large white teeth made from wood and covered with white paint and glazed so that they looked white and evil. The fur was made from foe fur but he had dyed it to match himself. James had also made the paws extra durable and they looked and felt almost real. He was currently explaining how he got the suite to be so proportionate it his own body. This explanation-involved mind meltingly complicated mathematical equations.

Kate was dressed literally like the female version of Helsing. She was trying to get Van Helsing to let her barrow a certain crossbow.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You might hurt someone."

"Oh come on, I'll put in an empty thing of arrows."

"Ermmm no."

"Pleeeease??"

Kate gave Van Helsing the puppy dogface and he slumped his shoulders.

"Just put an empty cartridge in it...and let me see it"

"IE!" Kate jumped up and hugged him around the neck "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" She jumped down and bounded up the steps.

Alice was the female version of, you guessed it, Dracula. At the moment she was attempting to get a blanket away from Anna.

"Give up the blanket Anna! You are going to show off your costume. Its Halloween, it's a tradition!"

"It's too revealing!"

"Oh stop being miss puritan lady!"

Alice was pulling on the blanket that was wrapped around Anna.

"What?"

Anna gave another great tug.

"You're being silly. Now. Give. Me. The . Blanket!"

Alice tugged the blanket off of the princess and stumbled back falling on her butt. Libby walked in dressed as a psycho killer. She was in a straightjacket, with fake blood stains and a knife that was covered in dried fake blood and had fake blood inside of it. Her arms and legs had dangling bits of chain and cloth on them. She stopped and looked at the two before shaking her head and pulling Gabriel over, grabbing Alice and pulling her towards the door, which was being pounded upon. Libby dropped Alice and opened the door to be glomped by Marcum and Rachel.

"Argh!" Libby hit the floor and Alice in turn attackled those two.

"Hey! That's my leg! I need that to stand!!" Libby said, as Alice had just landed on her leg.

Carl came looking shyly around the corner, his hair was now dyed silver along with his natural hair color poking through in spots. He was dressed in a long cape with his Hot Topic stuff underneath.

"What's going on out here?" He asked.

"CAAAAAAAARL!!" Alice jumped up and glomped him, bringing him down onto the floor with the rest of the teens.

"Ooooffff... are you always this physical?"

"Yes." Answered the group.

Later on at Kate's party-

The music was loud and pumping, the attendants of the party included Frankenstein, wolf man, Dracula, Batman, Catwoman and Neo. At that moment "Broken" by Sither came on.

"Gabriel, Anna! Dance!" Kate said, pushing the two angels together on the floor. They looked a bit awkward at first, but Gabriel took Anna's arm and they began to do a tiny little waltz over the floor of the house.

Marcum came over and nudged Kate in the side. She looked back.

"Those two make a good couple, just like the characters, huh?" He said, watching the two through the black lenses of his sunglasses.

"Er, yeah, in fact they are going out..." She replied without thinking.

"Really? If I didn't know you better I would say that you are lying."

"Heh."

Just then Marcum noticed Kevin casting nervous glances at Kate. He smiled and mouthed something to him, he shook his head and turned slightly red. Marcum bowed his head and shook it before walking away. Rachel came over and stabbed Kate in the sides making her jump two feet into the floor and Marcum, on the other side of the room pushed Kevin out on the floor.

"You two have to dance now!" Marcum shouted above the music. "Hurry before the song ends."

The two teens glared at their respective friends who just smiled innocently and waved. They then looked at one another and began to nervously make their way over to one another.

"Awe looks like the little wench had a boyfriend." An Italian accented voice range out.

"How sickenly sweet...lets kill them." Came the deep Transylvanian voice of Corbett.

"Oh you've gotta be shittin me!" Kate said, turning around to see the two.

"Feisty aren't you..." Adriana said, throwing a table that stood in her way aside.

"HEY! Damn it! That's my mom's!!" Kate yelped out as the table cracked up against the wall.

"Shut up. You tell me where that amulet is or I will beat it out of you." Adriana said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Marcum said, stepping in between Kate and Adriana, his protective nature coming in.

"None of your business child." Corbett said.

Marcum glared darkly from above the rims of his glasses.

"What are you going to do?" The dark man replied.

"What ever I can." Kate and Marcum replied together.

In a corner Rachel, Carl and Libby where looking on.

"Who are those two?" Rachel asked, looking at Corbett.

"People..." Libby said, she received a poke in the side.

"I know that...but _who_ are they?!"

"Girls, this is not the time to explain here. Listen, I need you two to distract them while go upstairs and retrieve a certain glass, then we will explain."

"What does a"

"Explain later, follow my lead." Libby said, running out onto the floor and hopping onto Corbett's back. Rachel stared for a few seconds before dashing out and tackling his knees, effectively knocking his sister over. Everyone began to dog pile onto the evil siblings.

"Get off me you little brats!!" Screamed Adriana.

"I'm through being polite!!" Corbett began to raise up just as a blue light came from around the corner and everything in the Hartford household went quite.


	10. Leaving

Chapter 10-

A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! gives out little turkeys to everyone. . How can you go wrong with a holiday that is so delicious?

A blue light appeared inside of the Valerious Man, covering everything in its bright pulsating light. Kate, Libby, Alice, Kevin, James, Gabriel, Anna, Carl, stepped out of the portal; however Marcum and Rachel fell out, Gabriel and James having to scramble to catch them before they hit the hard floor.

"Whoa! Why'd they pass out?" Kevin said, rushing over to help James and Gabriel.

"I have a theory that for the first time a person goes backward or forward in time they pass out because of the strain it puts on their body." Carl said, scurrying along. Alice stopped dead.

"Hey! You guys are normal!" She said, Gabriel, Carl and Anna had somehow lost their Halloween costumes and had returned to their normal attire.

Van Helsing blinked and set Rachel down on a small chair and helped the boys lay Marcum down on two chairs that had been pulled together by Anna and Libby.

"Why are we in our normal clothing?" Anna said to no one in particular.

"I need to study this phenomenon more… more importantly, where are Adriana and Corbett…" Carl said looking nervously around. This made Van Helsing and Anna become automatically alert.

"Kate give me my crossbow back and stay here." Helsing said, walking over to her, Kate swapped the crossbow for her mini Tojo blades and she turned to Carl.

"Do you have any holy water on you? I might be running low and I don't know how to check it." She said, Carl took one of the blades and pulled out the bottom to reveal and tube filled with holy water, it was half full.

"You should be fine, but I will get a spare bottle just in case." Carl fished around in his robes and pulled out some holy water. James blinked and made a confused face.

"Carl, you actually carry holy water around with you in your robes?!" He stared at the bottle as Kate pocketed it in her jacket.

"When you are a monster hunter's weapons expert… you need it." He smoothed out his robes and look rather accomplished over that little fact. James shook his head and rolled his eyes before noticing that he was still in his werewolf furs. "Oh…I need clothes…so does everyone else." He smiled, just as Abigail walked in…and screamed bloody murder.

"WEREWOLF!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ITS GOTTEN TO LIBBY!!!! PRINCESS ANNA! VAN HELSING! FRAIR CARL DO SOEMTHING!!!!" She screamed, an ear-piercing scream that made everyone in the room cover their ears and everyone in the house come running.

"AAH!! Abigail! It's just a costume!" Kate sunk to the floor covering her ears and wincing, she looked like someone was trying to split her head open. Libby and Alice in turned followed suit only Alice hit the bookshelf with a great thud. James, who had a hearing aid implanted in the mask so that he could hear properly was at the moment running in circles trying to rip the head off of his costume.

Van Helsing, Anna and several servants came pounding into the room, weapons drawn and stopped. Anna rushed over to calm the frantic Abigail, she finally got her to stop screaming. James hit the floor and ripped the head off of his costume and promptly began to writhe on the floor while holding his ears. Kate was curled up in a ball also holding her ears; Alice, Libby and Carl stood up.

"Mrs. Abigail, relax, it's only a Halloween costume." Libby said, struggling with the back of her straight jacket, until Carl finally helped her with it, she took it off to show the top half of a black skin hugging tank top. "See, nothing to be scared of. Just some fake blood…well a lot of it." Libby went about consoling and apologizing to the old grandma like woman.

Kate pushed herself up and was breathing hard, Van Helsing walked over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Stupid ears… I'm fine." She replied and stopped leaning on a chair and walked over to James and pulled him up.

"Urrgh…I need Aspirin.." He groaned and held his head. Kate led him over a spot in front of the lightly smoldering fire and tossed a few more logs on.

"There ya go Jim, just sit here and rest for a bit." She went over and led each of her friends over to the fire and set them down.

Kate's P.O.V-

My head was pounding and felt like it was splitting in two, but I couldn't let Helsing and the others know that something was wrong. I had to shake it off; my ears have never been this sensitive before, it must be another side effect or something. I look over to Marcum and Rachel, they are still knocked out, lucky them. I suddenly felt light headed and needed to sit down, my ears still rung painfully. I dropped to the floor in front of a book and looked up after wincing a bit. My eyes fall onto a book that was titled in something in Romanian, I blinked and pulled the book out and opened it to a random page, there I saw a sketched drawing of the amulet that I got from my parents, that hung around my very neck. I looked fascinatedly at the text and twisted my body around.

"Guys….I think you should take a look at this."

Normal P.O.V-

Anna picked up the book and translated the Romanian.

"The Remora's Amulet, created in Egypt by a malevolent dark wizard. It has the power to bring back any monster sent back into the depths of hell." Anna drew in a breath. "Do you have the Amulet with you, Kate?"

"Yes. Its around my neck." Kate replied picking up the Amulet and holding it out.

Gabriel grew every grim and gripped his crossbow. "We know what those two want it for; but we do not know what their plan is."

"Then we need ta do a little reconnaissance work." Kevin stood up and shook his head a bit. "After we get some clothes…." Kevin gestured to his costume.

Abigail, finally calmed down enough, walked over to James and poked his costume.

"Oh my… it feels so real…." She whispered, still slightly pale, James looked over.

"Sorry, I scared you, Mrs. Abigail, I didn't mean too." He bowed his head.

Abigail smiled, kindly. "Its alright James, just an old woman's surprise that's all it was."

"But you screamed so loud, I thought you where going to pass out!" James said, Libby walked up behind him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm just not used to your costumes, dears, now…. how would you like to get out of those things? I bet they are quite uncomfortable."  
James and Libby looked up and James managed to smile a slight bit. Abigail insisted upon leading them to their rooms, while she watched over Marcum and Rachel.

Later-

Kate and Gabriel sat in the library. He was reading the book that had the Romanian title that had been translated by Anna to "A Chronicle of Mystical Items and Monsters of the World." Kate was dozing in a chair, curled up into a small ball, in front of the now roaring fire. She was dressed in a simple black shirt and black pants with her coat and hat laying on an Ottoman nearby. Gabriel set the book down, got up and stretched. Just then a light filled the room, it seemed to emanate from the center of the vast library and a familiar figure stepped out. Van Helsing sighed and set down his crossbow.

"Where did you go Watch?" He said, surprising the traveler.

"Back to the future, mate. Got called away. I just stopped to say goodbye, so…where is everyone?" Watcher said fiddling with his now restored black mid-back length cape.

"Scattered around. Though, Kate is sleeping over there." Gabriel pointed to the chair, bent over and picked up the book that had fallen down.

"No I'm not." Kate popped up and smiled, sleepily. "Whatcha leavin for?"

Watcher shifted on his feet. "My superiors want me back…didn't give a reason, just that they want me back."

Gabriel studied Watcher closely before nodding. "I'll go find everyone."

"No, no, don't do that I just really came here to give you two a warning. Things may seem over, but they aren't, not yet." He said this and placed his hand is arm.

"What is not over yet?!" Kate said, walking over to Watcher.

Watcher just smiled. "That, little angel, is something that I shall leave to figure out on your own."

He slid his hand down his arm, as he did so his hands began to glow a deep blood red light with a black strip around it. He moved his hands in a complicated position and a bright red light appeared and he stepped into it and all was dark, save for the light of the fire.

A/N: I know its short but please bear with me, school is taking up time.


	11. The Scream

Adriana's P.O.V-

I roared in frustration as the time vortex spit us out, I landed beside my brother and turned away from him, I could tell that his aura was calm and cool, almost too relaxed for the grim failure.

"Those children are stronger than they look…" Corbett said I bristled at his comment.

"You are a fool, Corbett. You could have paralyzed them with ease, gone and got the Hourglass and we could have both the artifacts in our possession." I said, turning to face him, he remained cool.

"I was just having a little fun with our prey before we kill them." He gave an innocent shrug. "You know how it is with me Adriana." I tensed.

"Well this is the last time! Do you not care?! Do you not want our plan to work?" I shook my head at my brother's foolishness.

"Of course I care! How could you even think of accusing me of such a thing?! HOW?!" My brother now seethed with rage and clenched his fists, he took a step toward me; I remained calm for I knew that he would not harm me. He stopped a few inches from me and his shoulders fell and he turned away. "I them just as much as you…"

Normal P.O.V, Valerious Manor-

Kevin walked out of his room in Valerious Manor in a new set of clothes. He was wearing a white poet shirt, black pants and a pair of brown leather boots, a leather arm guard was around his right wrist, and on the leather was an intricate Celtic knot in the shape of a wolf's head. A dagger sheath was attached to his leg, at the moment it was empty. A belt hung lopsided just visible below his white shirt, a pistol was hanging just onto one of the loops, on another of the loops was a black scabbard containing a Katana that he just recently started to use.

He jumped onto the railing and slid down it, jumping off the end and landing easily in a squat. Kevin stood up and ran right into Kate.

"Sorry." Kevin said.

"It's ok." She blinked and smiled she tilted her head. "I was lookin for you guys anyway, Watcher left."

"Huh? And he didn't even stop an say goodbye." Kevin leaned casually on a wooden panel in the hall.

"Kev, he called me little angel."

Kevin blinked and immediately straightened up.

"What the?! How did he know about that?"

"I don't know…and he told me about a warning…"

"A warning? What kind of warning?" Kevin tilted his head like an owl and cocked an eyebrow.

Just then Abigail walked out of a room with a cup of tea in her hand, she was shaking her head.

"I swear that friar, sometimes he is just too absorbed in his books." She mumbled but then stopped and smiled at the two teens. "My Kevin don't you look dashing in your new clothes."

Kevin smiled and nodded. "They fit great, thank you for taking the trouble to have new ones made while I was away."

"It is no trouble at all, your old ones were so torn up that they could have fallen off you." Abigail laughed a tiny bit.

Kate smiled and jabbed Kevin in the ribs. "Yeah Kev, you do look rather gentleman like in those clothes." Kate gave a grin, Kevin gave a low bow and held out his arm. Abigail smiled.

"Kate, your clothes are in your room, as always." Abigail began to walk back to the kitchens when she stopped. "Dinner will be ready in a while, I shall call you two when it's ready so you can get the others." She then continued right on down the hall towards the kitchens.

Kate began to walk up towards the steps, Kevin followed.

"What about this warning now?"

Later-

Alice and Libby sat by the fire watching quite amused, as James carried in several armloads of firewood. He dropped them into a basket next to the fireplace and began throwing several logs onto the fire; finally he put the last one on the fire and collapsed in front of the blaze.

"Sure I'll be a gentleman!" He covered his head and let out a large shiver.

Kate and Kevin walked through the halls of the manor; Kate was now dressed in her new clothes. As it turned out her new clothes were really just a long sleeved black shirt and a new pair of pants, she had left them in her room, as she did not need them at the moment. Her hair was pulled back into her usual ponytail, secured with a bit of string.

"So Watcher just gave out the warning and left?" Kevin said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, it was really odd, he almost seemed sad too." Kate replied, turning for the armory.

"Sad? You'd think he wud have some kinda detachment to the people he looks over."

"Yeah."

Van Helsing stood outside looking up at the stars. A pair of hands slid around his waist and caught him in a warm hug. He turned around and smiled down at Anna, enveloping her in an equally warm hug, he placed a kiss on her forehead, and she returned the kiss.

"Have I told you just how beautiful you are, lately?" Van Helsing said, smiling at Anna.

Carl stood on his tiptoes while pushing a book back into its place high on the shelf. He wobbled a bit and clutched at the latter and made a frightened face before taking a tentative step downwards.

"Hey…Hey mister!" A voice rang out from behind him, making the friar jump and miss a rung.

"Yeep!!" Carl slipped down the ladder a few rungs, stopped himself and put the sides of the object into a death grip. After a few minuet he turned around and sighed with relief.

"Ah, Marcum your awake, how are you feeling?" Carl climbed down the last few steps of the ladder and walked over to the teen that had moved into the room.

Marcum blinked. "Wait a sec.. aren't you Kate's friend from eastern Europe?"

"Well, technically yes."

"Technically?"

The form of a female figure moved down the darkened halls of Valerious Manor, her movements seemed to be carefully placed, as if she was being careful not to disturb anything.

"Damn it." She muttered silently. "I think I'm lost…" She stopped at a corner and looked both ways curiously; the hall to the left lead to a dead end with a painting of a great landscape on the wall; the hall to the right lead to a set of stairs that lead down into the darkness.

"Marc? Marc!" The female figure was Rachel. She looked both ways again and made a dash for the stairs. She reached the bottom and slowed down. A fire was going against the wall casting an eerie light over what appeared to be a large entrance hall. Columns shot up to the ceiling and painting of various people dressed in old style armor and clothing. Rachel wondered curiously around the hall until a particular portrait of a beautiful young woman with long chocolate brown curls of hair and a young man who was ruggedly handsome, his hair was like that of the woman's. Her jaw dropped and she just stared.

"Homygod!"

Upstairs-

A window blew up quietly and two figures dropped into Kate's room. Their yellow eyes glowing fiercely, they separated these two mysterious figures where Corbett and Adriana. Corbett gently and soundlessly shut the window and turned, his boots shoes should have made a clomping noise on the wooden floors but they remained soundless. Adriana moved, just as soundlessly as her sibling over to the drawers, opened them with ease and began to go through them, while Corbett stood glancing around his surroundings for a few minutes before gliding over the hard wooden floors and the carpeted part to a desk, he opened it up and began to rifle through it. No doubt what these two are looking for. This continued for a few seconds before Corbett looked up.

"Look what I have found." He said holding up the Hourglass, Adriana's eyes flashed and flared in the dark room.

"Is that what I think it is?" She said, in an almost disbelieving tone.

"How careless of them to leave it out in the open," He twirled it in his hands.

"Careful! You might break it." His sister hissed.

"Right where it can be taken. I know what I am doing Adriana." He finished a cold tone in his voice.

At that moment hurried footsteps could be heard from outside the door, the siblings froze.

Rachel's P.O.V-

I ran through the halls of this strange place and stopped at a room.

_Where the hell is Marc?! He has got to see this!!_

I grabbed the handle and threw open the door. A pitch-black room faced me, I my eyes snapped over the darkness, trying to see if anything was hidden in the dark expanse of a room.

"Wait… what's that?" I said under my breath and stepped inside the room. I could tell that the floor was carpeted, I moved toward the glowing object and stopped a few feet from it. I realized that it was an hourglass.

_Eee! It glows!_

I sat looking at it for a few seconds before setting it down, I turned to leave when something hit me.

_Didn't that guy who was at Kate's party mention an hourglass?_

I turned right back around, but, it was gone!

_What the hell?!!?_ _Since when do inanimate objects move on their own!! _

I took several steps back towards the door and tripped over something and fell backwards on my butt.

"Owie…stupid chair." I mumbled I looked up and met with a pair of yellow eyes. I blinked as it didn't register exactly what I was looking at.

"Yellow dots? Since when do ceiling have glowing yellow dots…." At that moment they disappeared and reappeared. "AAAAHHHH!! EYES!!!!!!!!!!" I scrambled up and made a mad dash for the door but met with a body and was knocked back on the floor. I looked up fearfully at the form outlined in the light of the hall.

"Holy shit! Your that guy from Kate's party!!"

He smiled evilly and revealed a pair of fangs. "How good of you to remember."

"Meep."

Downstairs-

"What do you mean you got separated?" Van Helsing said, he was standing in font of

"Rachel and I were looking around upstairs and we got turned around someplace and then we got separated…sir." Marcum said casting his eyes downward. Carl had just given him an explanation as to where he was.

"This place is huge! She could be anywhere!" Libby said.

"I just hope-"

But Marcum was cut off when a scream ripped through the air. Van Helsing, Libby, Alice, Anna, Carl, James, Kevin and Kate took off towards the scream that emanated from upstairs. Van Helsing held his Tojo blades fast, Kate and Kevin each held a bow and a quiver of arrows was at their sides having just came in from outside, Anna had her usual sword, James held a book in his hands, Alice and Libby stopped at a suite of amore which held a pair of flails, they looked at each other, made a grab for them and ran to catch up with the others. Carl and James brought up the rear. They rounded a corner and pulled into the hallway where the teen's rooms were located, Kate stopped at the door to her room. Van Helsing pushed open the door to be met with an open window, he blinked and walked further into the room. He turned looked around a few times and shrugged. He turned back are when suddenly something dropped down and threw him towards the door. His feet left the ground and he slammed into the wooden paneled wall opposite of the door, hard.

Anna and Kate both looked into the room to see a pair of glowing eyes staring right back at them.

A/N: AH! I couldn't resist a little cliff hang! I hope this isn't too bad. I have a cold at the moment and am a little out of it. XX;


	12. Lost

Chapter 11-

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me (No I haven't forgotten about you guys ). Also a correction, Broken is sung by Seether not Sither…thank you to Artemis1860 for pointing that out.

Normal P.O.V-

The glowing yellow eyes blinked and before Anna or Kate could react they were thrown back against the wall with great force. Kevin randomly shot at the eyes, the arrow came right back out and hit him in the shoulder with such force that he spun around before hitting the ground. Libby and Alice rushed over to their fallen friends and James chucked his book into the darkness, only to have it come right back out at him, missing him by inches and hitting the wall behind him.

"Hey! Those are my friends!" Shouted a frightened voice from within the darkened room. A loud scuffling could be heard, mixtures of yelp and shouts followed.

Van Helsing opened his eyes slowly and got up, when it hit him what had happened he gripped his pistol and pulled it out; he listened to the chaos within, narrowed his eyes and shot. The bullet pulled away from his gun and shot into the room, a yell could be heard followed by two thuds and mad scrambling. A female figure bounded just out of the door, but something caught her foot and pulled her back. Van Helsing, seeing this, dove forward and grabbed onto the girl's hands and pulled, she went towards him but was pulled backward, Helsing went with her, James and Carl both grabbed a hold of him an pulled. The girl began to kick at what ever was holding onto her legs.

"Rachel!" Marcum grabbed hold of her arm that had slipped out of Van Helsing's hand and pulled.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" She yelled, still kicking wildly at the entity that held her in its grip.

Kate's P.O.V-

I slowly opened my eyes and shook my head. My head began to pound; I winced and shook my head. Suddenly sound floored my ears, shouting and scuffling, I snapped my head towards the source and my eyes went wide. The previously dark room was lit up, just like it would be during the day. I saw Corbett pulling on Rachel's ankles, the others trying to get her away from him, Adriana held the Hourglass in her hands, she was inching away towards the window which was closed.

_Oh shit!!_

Without thinking I pushed myself off the wall and soared over my friends. My body connected with Corbett, caught off guard his hands slipped and we tumbled to the ground.

_How the hell did I do that?!_

I stood up to face the two siblings, I could see their faces, and their looks of anger. "Get out of this house." I said, clenching my fists together.

Adriana rushed forward and tried to grab a hold of me, I ducked just under her and then came back up, lifting her off the ground throwing her into the air. I heard her hit the floor a few feet behind me. Just as I looked back up Corbett was flying toward me, I had no time to react he was moving too fast. He slammed into me and I stumbled backward, I could feel my feet going out from under me, I twisted and threw the off balance Corbett down onto the hard wood floor. Suddenly the room got blindingly bright, I couldn't see it was so bright. I twirled around.

"Whoa! Kate, your eyes!!" It was James.

"Damn it Jimmy, turn out the-"

Pain shot through my shoulder and I felt my feet leave the floor, I could feel the warm air rush over my face and then I connected with a solid object, I felt it give and the sound of shattering glass met my ears.

_Oh shit!! I'm dead!!_

James's P.O.V-

I hit the gas lamp and every lamp in the room came on, illuminating Corbett, Adriana and Kate. My cousin yelled and spun around. I gasped.

"Whoa! Kate, your eyes!!" I shouted, frozen at the sight of Kate's eyes. They were completely black!!

Two hands gripped Kate's shoulder and lifted her off the ground, whipped her towards me then whipped away just as fast. Kate hit the window, it seemed like time froze, for me at least, when she hit the window; I could see the cracks slowly start to form underneath her body. I started to move but found myself, somehow in the air, then all at once time sped up again. Kate flew through the window and I made contact with something very solid, I dropped down to the floor face first.

Van Helsing's P.O.V-

I bolted into the room, my gun drawn, I started to fire at Corbett and Adriana, the bullets dug into their skin as they made for the window, yet they seemed un phased.

_Who the heck are these people?!_

The two siblings dove out of the window in identical fashion, their hands out in front of their heads and their bodies' arrow like with their feet crossed. I shot pasted a stunned James and stuck my head out of the window. I saw Adriana and Corbett falling at a high rate of speed, getting closer and closer to Kate's stunned form.

_She'll never survive that fall!!_

I patted my pocket and jumped out of the window. The cold air became bitingly sharp as I dropped, I could hear my coat whipping out behind me. I made my body as streamline as I could; I was dropping fast, but Kate had gotten a head start , I had to reach her!

_Come on, come on._

My eyes began to water, I blinked and suddenly found myself within arms reach of Kate. I stretched out my arm, just as I was about to close my hand on her foot something large and hellish flew past us and scooped Kate up!

_What in the seven levels of hell?!_

I spun around in the air, whipped out my grappler and fired it at a tree. I saw the cable shoot out and a matter of seconds later it was imbedded in a tree and the line was pulled taught, roughly jerking me to a stop. I looked up and almost let go, the creature that had grabbed Kate was a hell beast!

_What?! I thought they all died when I killed Dracula!!_

"Who are you?!" I yelled at the beast. "And what do you want with Kate!!"

The hell beast looked down at me, just then another one came up from under me and stopped just next to the one holding Kate

_Two of them…just what I need._

The hell beast with Kate looked down at me and seemed to smirk.

"Vell, hello Van Helsing; so good of you to…drop by." The voice was deep and demonic, typical hell beast voice, but it had an underlying accent, that I couldn't place.

"What do you want!!" I yelled up at the beast.

"Vhat do we vant? Good question, Van Helsing. We want, this!" The hell beast ripped something off of Kate's neck, he seemed to smirk while handing her over to the other one.

"We thank you for your cooperation, in bringing my sister and I closer to our goal." The hell beast said.

My eyes went wide. "Give her to me."

"As you wish." The female said, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to me. She seemed to float lower towards me but then she stopped and smirked.

"Have a nice trip." The male said, I heard a snap and I found myself falling. The Female looked down and dropped Kate before taking off with her brother.

I saw her coming towards me, falling, I looked at the useless grappling gun in my hand, and I knew there was nothing that I could do. I didn't have any other means to hook onto the side. Kate's body fell down and I grabbed onto her, the most we could do now was hope for a miracle.

Anna's P.O.V-

I resounding thud snapped me back to consciousness, I looked up to see James hit the floor face first. I looked at the window and Gabriel rush forward and begin to shoot at Corbett and Adriana. By this time I was at the door of the room, I pulled out a pistol that I had on my belt and aimed at the latter however before I could pull the trigger they had jumped through the broken window. Gabriel rushed over to the window and to my absolute horror jumped!!!

"Gabriel!!!" I screamed, running over to the window, I stuck my head out of the broken window and looked down. Gabriel was falling, towards Kate and the siblings, he passed up the siblings and I gave a gasp as the siblings changed into two Vampiric hell beasts. The hell beasts then swooped in and carried Kate up several feet, Gabriel spun around and shot something. I breathed out a sigh of relief when he stopped, they all seemed to stay in that position for a while, almost as if they where conversing, then one of the hell beasts ripped something off of Kate's neck and passes her to the other one who floated lower towards Gabriel.

_What did they take, that they are so willing to give her back?_

Suddenly Gabriel dropped and Kate was thrown down with him. I let out a scream as I watched the man I love and the girl who was like a sister to me drop down towards the earth and the raging river below.

"Gabriel!!" Tears began to well up in my eyes as I watched them falls, soon they ran down my face and bleared my vision. My knees gave out and I sunk to the floor. "No…no…Gabriel…."

A/N: Dun, duun, dunnnnnn! Sorry, for some reason I am in a very cliff hanger-ish mood, probably all the stuffy nose medication > ; But don't kill or you'll never get to hear the end!!! .. Please?


	13. Shell Shocked

Chapter 13-

James's P.O.V-

I lay on the floor, unmoving; tears silently welling up in my eyes as the scene replayed it's self in my head over and over again.

_Kate…Kate…my only cousin…my best friend…_

I made an effort to push myself up from the floor, but as I did so my head began to swim and I hit the floor again with a thud, another shot of pain raced through my limbs; I was sure I had broken something. I lay there for a few seconds; just letting the tears fall from my eyes and onto the carpet. The carpet soon became wet with my tears, the pain stopped coursing through my body and I, once again, pushed myself up, only much slower this time. Bringing myself to my knees I brought my head up to see inside the now brightly lit room; the curtains having been cut to shreds by the shards of glass that now lay all around the window. A form sat, shoulders slumped in defeat, long curls of hair fell around her body, and with a jolt I realized just whom it was sitting in the glass.

"Anna?" I said my voice came out cracked and garbled.

I slowly rose to my feet and stumbled into the room, falling only once, landing just beside the huntress. I winced before pushing myself back up to look at her. She made no reaction to my sudden appearance; I looked at her face in confusion, I found that she had tears running down her face and streaming from her eyes. Her hands were clenched on the floor; to my utter horror I saw a crimson line running slowly from the middle of her clenched hands, down onto the hard wooden floors. I felt my pupils dilate in horror and fear.

"Anna! Anna! Snap out of it!" I yelled and grasp her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Gabriel…I can't have lost you so soon" She whispered before a fresh batch of tears rolled down her face.

I snapped my head back to her face and then to the window; I shot up and swayed, stumbled and braced myself on the window. I threw my head outside of the window and looked down, the thick mist had began its nightly journey up from the river.

"Van Helsing! Van Helsing!! VAN HELSING?! KATE?!"

My legs gave out and I violently hit the windowsill, my teeth smacked together and I crumpled to the floor.

Anna's P.O.V-

_I walked out of my manor, the loss of my brother still fresh in my mind, down to the village upon request that strangers had entered. As I approached I saw that they both had their backs turned; one was shorter than the other and in friar's robes, the other was in a long black coat and a hat. I narrowed my eyes, pushing all thoughts out of my brother out of my head and stepped up onto the well._

_"Turn around."_

_They both turned around, I could now see that their faces were hidden by the shadows._

_"Lets see you faces…" _

_The taller man turned around and looked up, still covering his face._

_"Why?"_

_Distrust was in his gravelly voice, Dutch probably._

_"We don't trust strangers in this town."_

_"The laws of men mean little to me."_

_"Gentlemen, you will now be disarmed."_

_The people of my village moved in and the taller man gripped his pistol._

_"You can try."_

_The people of the village stopped._

_"You refuse to obey our laws?"_

_"The laws of men mean little to me."_

_"Fine. Kill them."_

_Again the villagers moved in and the undertaker almost bubbled with joy._

_"I'm here to help you."_

_"I don't need any help."_

_"Oh yeah"_

_The man whipped out a crossbow and I ducked._

Another memory flashed before my eyes.

_The villager's cries of "He killed a vampire!" and "He killed a bride!" rang forth from their mouths._

_"Vampire's only kill one or two people a month, now they will kill for revenge. So what name should I put on your coffin?"_

_I scowled, I now knew who had came to my village, and walked over._

_"His name is Van Helsing." _

_Surprised mummers shot through the crowd._

A memory I often think of came to flash before my eyes.

_"Do you have any family mister Van Helsing?"_

_He paused for a moment before slumping his shoulders._

_"Perhaps, to have memories of those you loved and lost is harder than to have no memories at all."_

_He faced me and drew in a breath._

Yet another memory of Gabriel's and I first time together passed in front of meeting.

_We were in the main hall of Castle Dracula; about to face our common immortal enemy, Gabriel caught me by the arm and pulled me back._

_"If you're late…run like hell." His eyes were full of the love that he felt, that I felt, but neither of us would admit._

_I turned to leave again with a silent nod, knowing what I must do and sending a silent pray to god to help us, but again he caught me and pulled me back._

_"Don't be late…" It looked as though he was about to release me, but in one swift motion he pulled me into a passionate kiss, it was hard, yet soft and warm, full of love. I returned it with just as much passion as before. I never wanted that kiss to end, but I knew it had to, sometime, for we had a mission to accomplish. We pulled away and looked at one another for a moment before I ran off, I could feel Gabriel's eyes watching me._

I blinked back the tears that spilled out of my eyes, but it was pointless, more just came. I looked down at my hands, clutched in sadness and anger that I moved too slowly to do anything to help; blood ran down them, I opened up my palms, saw the glass that was not imbedded in my hands fall out in stained crimson shards. I felt nothing of the pain, just cold, suffocating numbness of sadness.

Libby's P.O.V-

I handed Carl a fresh rag and looked away; I was never one for watching things be pulled out of people.

"Brace yourself, now Kevin, this may hurt a little." I heard him say and I kept my eyes closed.

Kevin screamed as Carl quickly pulled the arrow that was stuck in his shoulder out.

"Libby, quickly, antiseptic." He said and I grabbed a bottle of clear liquid and handed it to him along with another fresh rag. In exchange, I got a bloody arrow tip. My eyes went wide and I tossed it next to the wooden arrow shaft before turning and letting out a great shudder.

_Oh dear god…please let him be ok._

Alice's P.O.V-

I walked down the halls of the manor in search of Anna, James, Marc, Kate, Van Helsing and Rachel. Libby, Carl and I had taken Kevin to one of the rooms to get the arrow out of his shoulder; I couldn't take the sight of that much blood, so Carl sent me to find the others and bring back supplies as needed.

_Were the hell did you guys get to?!_

I thought as I rounded the corner to the scene of the battle; I checked everywhere but there for obvious reasons. I saw that the side paneling would have to be repaired, for there was dents from were Helsing and the others hit. I looked into the gas lamp lit room and gasped.

"Oh my god!!" I screamed, the window was gone, glass lay scattered around. I rushed into the room, glass crunching over my feet, I stopped in front of a person.

"Anna?! Oh my god, what happened?!" A groan from behind me made me turn on my heels and I saw Jimmy, on the floor holding his jaw and curled up into a ball. "Holy shit!! What happened?!"

_Oh dear god…_

I grabbed Anna's hands and winced at the glass imbedded in her palms, I needed to get them to Carl and fast. I put one of Anna's arms around my shoulders and slowly got up, she followed without a sound, I looked down at James.

"I'll be right back, Anna is bleeding…a lot…" I looked as the blood ran down her hands and I gave a shudder and looked away. "I'll sprint right back here, be ok."

A/N: Hello again! I'm all-better!! Oh don't worry, I have a plan for Van Helsing and Kate; they aren't lost; you just are going to have to wait a tiny bit. Just a bit, one chapter at most! If I get enough reviews, not even one; but it all depends how long it takes…I just need to get things straight in my head. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Goodbye?

Chapter 14-

James's P.O.V-

I walked through the woods, a bow and quiver of arrows was strapped to my back, a pistol filled with silver bullets, dagger, sword and another pistol was around my waist. A bag filled with matches, extra bullets and another quiver of arrows hung from my shoulder. I clutched the leather reins of a chestnut colored mere in my gloved hands. Bundles were strapped to the horse's side; bundles filled with only the essentials. We both walked through the snow; the night's fog from the river had just risen above the large cliff that I was approaching; it had only started to snow a few minuets ago. I had found out from one of the searchers who came in for the night, out of fear, that it would be very unlikely that anyone, even Van Helsing, could survive a fall from that height.

I cringed again at the thought of them just giving up so easily. A sharp and cold wind blew around my face forcing my to stop and pull up the furs of my heavy winter gear before starting again. I grasp the reins and gently pulled the horse along, while patting her on the nose. They could just accept the fact that they were dead when no proof had been provided; well, I couldn't, damn it, that's my cousin and my hero out there! I had slipped away from the others and written a note, then stocked up in the armory, got sets of winter gear and lastly got food and matches. I had gotten a horse and set out over an hour ago; I couldn't just sit around while my cousin was out here, I had to do something.

_Don't worry Kate; I'm not giving up on you so easily._

Normal P.O.V Valerious Manor-

Carl finished with the last stitch on Anna's palm, a tin of bloody items sat next to him on a small table, he set his equipment down and dropped into a chair he cast a worried look at Anna and sighed. Libby looked at the princess; tears stained her face and bandages wrapped her hands, blood leaked through the wraps and shown through just a little on the bandages.

"Anna…do you want to talk?"

Libby got no reply and she squeezed her eyes shut. It had been a long day and she was tired and at her breaking point. She had just lost her best friend and her other friends had been tossed around literally like rag dolls. Libby was tired, sick and sad; upon hearing the news she was stunned and numb but she held her tears in, she didn't want to cry in front of the others again, not after the last time her best friend forever got taken away. The last time she went off on a hunt and nearly lost Jimmy and Helsing too, she cried then, but now, now she had a new face; a solid face devoid of any emotion, like ice, she would not let the tears that even now, as she sat, forced their way up and sloshed in her ducts, loose. Libby would not cry in front of them again, she thought it weak, she needed to cry in privet, but not now, no, a friend needed her, Anna needed an ear to hear her, Libby could not lock herself in her room just yet, no, she had to be there and help Anna first.

"It helps to talk about stuff…believe me…I know." She absent-mindedly fingered her bracelet and bowed her head.

Anna looked at the girl in front of her, then to the friar then to her hands and she sighed.

"You don't know…" She choked back on a sob caught in her throat. "What its like to loose someone who you love…."

Libby looked into the princess's sad eyes and nearly let the tears inside of her loose; but no, she couldn't, she wouldn't, not yet.

"I may not know what you are going through personally, but I know what it is like to loose a loved one…" Libby swallowed and blinked her eyes hard; she couldn't start crying, no, it wouldn't happen she wouldn't let herself.

The friar looked at the two and then looked back away; what could he say, should he even bother with an input? His lip twitched and he wrung his hands, what good was he other than demon bate and a doctor? Carl looked at his feet and shifted in his chair before glancing at Libby.

Her face looked solid as if it had been frozen into an expressionless state, yet her eyes held so much emotion that it moved the friar nearly to tears. So much sadness, anger, hate, blame, pain, all the negative emotions held captive in her eyes that it was heart wrenching to look into those orbs.

Libby attempted to speak but stopped and chocked on something, her words after that came out garbled until she swallowed back her emotion, emotion that very nearly surged forth, emotion that she would not permit to leave her body; emotion that Carl felt.

He looked alarmed at Libby and for a few seconds he, himself, felt like breaking down into a shivering ball of tears. He had lost his first, and for a awhile, only friend; Van Helsing had always been there to stand up for him when the others at the order made him the butt of many jokes, he had confided in Carl first when Van Helsing needed an ear Carl was there to lend one. He had just lost his best friend of five years, the person who one day came along and plucked him from the safe seclusion of the abbey and tossed him into a world of monsters and mayhem, the one man who taught him how to fight. To Carl Van Helsing was like an older brother.

Alice looked over Kevin as he slept, the room was dimly lit by a fire; it threw shadows over every surface and they danced and almost taunted them. Alice's eyes were full of tears, she still had no clue were Van Helsing and Kate had gotten too, but she had a faint clue, a clue that she hoped with all her heart was wrong. She looked at Kevin's bandaged shoulder and she sighed; she felt like she had cried her tears dry and could cry no more, Alice was wracked with thoughts of what she could have done differently, she could have dove into the battle, could have risked her life for the others, but no, she chose to help Carl and Libby, not to fight, to help those who needed medical aid, she knew others would come, she would be surprised if they didn't. Alice was shocked when she saw Anna and Jimmy's condition; the blood that ran down Anna's hands and over the carpet was an image that would be forever planted in her mind. No hand could spill that blood she thought, but that only proves Anna's humanity; for in Alice's eyes the gypsy princess was a force to be reckoned with and nothing could pierce her skin or break her will. Something had broken Anna's will, nay not broken it, shattered it into a thousand tiny pieces and scattered them with the winds.

A letter, held down with a bottle of ink, sat on a lonely table, partly shaded by the shadows of the slowly smoldering embers. Soft, shaken foots steps padded just outside of the door, paused and the door slowly opened. Rachel walked in, Marcum following behind, shutting the door, a blanket over his arm and a cup of coco in his hand. Rachel sat in front of smoldering embers that were the remains of a once great warming fire, as Marcum draped the blanket around her and handed the coco to her.

"No thanks…."

He moved to set the coco on the small table and blinked down at the bottle of ink holding the paper down. He picked the items up curiously and set the cup of coco down, moving in front of the fire next to his shaken, but curious friend.

"Put it back, Marc, it might be personal."

"No, no, it was in plain view."

"So? Maybe someone was up here writing it when…those freaks found me."

"It's Jim's handwriting."

"You opened it?!"

Marcum began to read aloud.

_To however the heck finds this, I have gone out to find Kate, probably by the time anyone finds this I'll already have left. Don't put yourselves in danger by looking for me; I'll come back when I find her, I have to, she's my cousin, my best friend; I am not going to except that she is gone just because of the fall, she's stronger than that. If Kate could survive a demon living in her body and survive multiple fights with Dracula…than she can survive a fall. Go, don't look for me, go back to school and make up some excuse for me, go and comfort Anna, go and help clean up that room, just don't go and look for me. I'll come back…once I find her…I promise._

_James._

Rachel and Marcum sat, the fire smoldering in front of them, numbed. Something had happened to Kate, they knew had to tell the others, but most of all they needed to know just where they are, whom they are dealing with and…if anything will ever be normal again.

James's P.O.V-

My jaw still ached, badly at that. I was now riding on the back of my horse, for the snow had started to seep in through my boots. I patted my steed and felt that she was cold, I would have to stop and make camp for the night.

_If only it wasn't so cold, I could keep going._

I turned my head towards the river.

_Kate…please be alive…please…just don't be dead._

Suddenly something caught my eye, something floating in the river. I squinted through the little amount of moonlight.

"Oh god…is that a hat?!"

At that moment a light, much stronger than the moon, came up from behind me, casting my shadow along the snow. Startled I froze and my hand, now shaking, went to my gun.

"Jimmy, don't be afraid."

That voice….the voice that I had known ever since I was five….it was Kate.

"Kate your alive!" I spun around only to be hit in the eyes with a blast of light from a pure white entity standing next to her. I noticed that a black light, mingling in with the white, as if they were trying to blend together, flowed around my cousin. "Kate?"

"James, go to the bend in the river, about four miles down, there you will find our bodies." Dear, god no, no, no, it was Van Helsing, no, bodies, dead, my cousin, my hero.

"Bodies?! No! Y-you can't be!"

"Jimmy, we'll always be with you, no matter what." I rushed to my cousin, only to find my self in the snow; I had passed right through her. She shook her head. "Jimmy, just go to the bend and pick up our bodies before something gets to them, give us a burial, please."

"N-no, you can't be dead!! This is a dream! A bad dream, just like when I was little! I'll wake up and it will all be ok! You can't be dead!"

"James, we have to go, now."

"No! Don't!!!"

"Good buy Jimmy, remember, I'll always look out for you."

"NOO!!! KAAAAAAAATE!!!!"

But my words were futile, they faded away into the night, leaving me with a cold empty feeling in my gut. I fell to the ground, not caring about the cold, I just wanted it to be a dream, a terrible dream. No matter how many times I pinched myself, I wouldn't wake up; then, slowly the truth hit me. I had seen my cousin's death in my dreams when I was a child and there was not a damn thing I could do to change it.

_Bodies, Van Helsing, Kate, dead, death, dying, dreams, knowing, cold, so cold, oh so cold._

_A/N: Don't kill me!!! Ducks and runs for life screaming If you do that you'll never get to see the other chapters!!! O.o; _


	15. A cave in the snow

Chapter 15-

A/N: Just another sorry for posting that last chapter on Christmas…. ; I still feel dumb about it, but, just enjoy this chapter.

Valerious Manor-

"What, is Jimmy insane?!" Kevin tried to sit up but only succeeded in hurting his shoulder. He fell back to the bed and squeezed his eyes shut, hard.

"What's going on?!" Rachel yelled, waving the letter around her head furiously.

"This will take a while to explain properly." Carl said.

"I'm going after him." Marcum said.

"Um, no!" Alice grabbed his arm and held onto him.

The room exploded in conversation, Carl, try as he might, just could not raise his voice above the others. Finally Marcum noticed this and yelled, loudly.

"Let the friar talk."

"Thank you, Marc." Carl stood up on a chair. "James is correct, you have to go back to your time and continue with your lives; but at the moment we have no way to send you back to your time, so, until the Hourglass is found, you have no other choice but to remain here."

James's P.O.V-

I pushed the mare hard down the snowy path; I had to make that stretch, I had to prove to myself that my childhood nightmares were just that, nightmares; I couldn't accept that Kate was gone. The cold wind blew fiercely at my face, but I didn't care I had to make that four miles. 3 miles…. 2 miles…. 1 mile, I came to the bend and my horse and I slid around it on the ice and I rolled off into the icy, cold snow. My jaw gave a horrible throb of pain as I hit the frozen ground, however, I did not let that stop me; I pushed myself up and staggered through the snow only to slip on a hidden patch of ice and fall face down in the snow once more. I could feel the cold stuff infiltrating my mouth and turning to water, sliding down my throat, causing me to cough and cough. I could tell my face had grown red from all the coughing I was doing; finally I stopped and looked up.

_No! No! It's not real!!_

There in the snow lay Kate and Van Helsing, their hair frozen to their faces and their clothing turned to nothing but ice. A red substance, long frozen, ran out into the snow beneath her. I pounded my fist into the snow and winced as I felt something snap beneath my balled hand.

"No, for years…. no, I…I'll find a way… no…. Kate…" Hot tears began to pour forth from my eyes and down my face, quickly turning cold in the icy air.

Adriana and Corbett-

Adriana held the amulet in her hands, looking it over while her brother flipped through a large dusty volume.

"Lets bring father back first, Corbett, I can't remember his face."

Corbett looked down at the book; a finger was marking the page in the dusty book that he had just flipped to. He gave a sigh and opened it up and read it for a few seconds.

"Adriana, we can't bring father back…yet." Corbett sighed as his sister's face fell; this was the most emotion she had shown since their father had been killed. "We must bring back things of a lower power than father… so who shall we bring back first."

Adriana looked at her brother with a slow, evil grin.

"What is it that is in your head, Adriana?" Corbett said, snapping the book shut and setting it on the mantel. She slowly got up, letting the amulet dangle from its chain.

"How will we know when it is ready?" She said, letting the firelight reflect in it.

"According to the book, ve shall know when it glows with a black a yellow entwining flame.

Adriana looked at the amulet, removing it from the firelight; it didn't even shimmer. "It seems as though we have some work to do." She smirked, revealing sharp fangs.

"Vhat's in your head?" Corbett had now moved over to his sister and gave a lopsided smile, something of a flame glowed in his eyes he revealed his sharp fangs.

"Let us burn our enemies!"

James's P.O.V-

The tears had long dried, my sobs went unheard and the winter's coldness stayed with me. I walked along the path of the riverbanks and gazed up at the stars and continued to walk.

_I should be balling my eyes out right now for my cousin, but I'm not, why I don't know. I guess I have no more tears left to cry. I feel so cold…like it's consuming me, just like it consumed Kate and froze her bones and flesh…froze her to death._

Something suddenly jerked me out of my thoughts and I fell to the snowy ground. I winced, the fall rattled my jaw and it throbbed again; I found myself looking up at my mare, she was frozen in place. I climbed to my feet and squeezed my eyes shut again; upon opening them I saw that the mare's brown eyes were full of pure terror. I slowly turned, following the fearful gaze to a clump of bushes off to my left. Suddenly the mare reared back, tossing Van Helsing and Kate's bodies into the snow and causeing me to fall back once again. I was looking up at the sky as I slowly sat back up, why had my horse done that? I clambered up and gripped the hilt of my gun and looked around, nothing, just the night's silence. I bowed my head and looked down.

All at once and brown blear tore out of the bushes and charged at me; before I could even un-holster my gun I was thrown up into the air and landed, hard, on the back on something very big and furry; the last thing I remember is the feeling of branches whipping at my face as we moved, then the darkness that threatened to over take me since I found out, finally won.

Valerious Manor-

"So, you mean, this is Van Helsing's time?!"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, I'm dreaming."

"No, no, its real. Watch."

"OW! Carl!"

"Sorry. Their, its real."

"Did you have to trip me?"

"It was for purposes of proof."

"I would still be annoyed even if that made sense."

"My brain hurts."

Rachel held her head and shook it. Carl looked curiously at her.

"Possibly a head injury, must have a look at that."

"I don't think Rache, meant it in that sense."

"Oh."

Marcum and Carl were, at the moment, trying to explain just were they where to Rachel. They were not doing much more than confusing her more.

"….So those freaks….they got Kate and Van Helsing?" She said quietly.

"Well….we don't know if they "got" them or if they are alive." Carl said looking down, avoiding the two questioning pairs of eyes. "We do know they got the Hourglass, though. I think the amulet was with Kate."

"Hourglass?" Marcum and Rachel looked questioningly at the friar.

"Oh dear, you better have a seat, Marcum."

Meanwhile Libby had taken Anna to the kitchens and persuaded her to drink some hot tea, to at least see if she could be clamed enough to talk.

"There, isn't that better." Libby said, smiling at Anna.

Anna looked at the teen before her and then looked back down at the cup in front of her.

"Hey, listen, it helps to talk."

Anna looked up. "How could you possibly know…."

Libby sighed and took off her bracelet and handed it to Anna, who looked at it blankly.

"This is how, do you see the picture of the elderly woman?" Anna nodded and looked at it. "That is-was my grandma. She died when I was young, but oh god, did I cry, I got all isolated and wouldn't come out of my room for sometimes days on end. I got all silent and withdrawn, like you are doing now. But you know what? Kate came and _made_ me talk about it, she cried with me and helped me see past the bad to the good. Remember all the times we spent together and cherish them for what they were. The point is, Anna, I'm not letting you leave this table until you get all of it out of you system about Gabriel." Libby looked at Anna with a level gaze she was serious she was not going to let Anna leave that table.

"…Gabriel…. I-I-he jumped after Kate a-and a hell beast cut his grappler cable. I saw the whole thing…."

Libby sat in silence for a moment before dropping her head. She could no longer hold in her tears they swelled to the surface of her eyes. The very tears she vowed to hold back came bursting through the floodgates of her eyes and spilled over her face and onto the wooden table. They pooled into puddles of sadness and hate and ran down the length of the solid wooden table. Such bitter tears they were; filled with sadness for her fallen best friend and hate for those that condemned her to an early and undeserved grave. Silently, unknown to the gypsy princess, Libby vowed, to find Corbett and Adriana and avenge her friend's death; she had to, otherwise Kate will come back as a vampire, according to Alice's Vampire Encyclopedia, and she could not see Kate deprived of her soul, just because of a few lousy vampires.

James's P.O.V-

My jaw's throbbing brought me back to reality; I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a cave, the iciness of winter was taken off at the entrance and cast aside by the natural barriers against the wind and snow. A thin, wore looking figure, stood, just in the faint light; he seemed somehow familiar, but I couldn't place his form. He turned; his face remained hidden, and limped toward me. I felt around for my weapons, only to find them missing.

_Shit…this isn't too good lookin._

The figure advanced even further into the cave and stopped at my feet; he looked down at me, I could hear his ragged breathing. Whoever this man is, he must have a hard life.

"W-what were you doing with those bodies?" His voice sounded forced, like a low growl slowly morphing into a normal voice.

"T-they are my friends, they…had an accident." I said, drawing myself up to a standing position, just incase I had to make a run.

"What kind of accident?" His voice…. its so familiar! Who is he?!

"They…were thrown out of a window at Valerious Manor…." I was about to continue but something stopped me, the man took his chance.

"Valerious Manor?! Tell me, is Anna still alive?" He said, almost in a feverish tone.

"Yes, she is…though…her world is shattered…"

"What? How?" He took a large step forward and revealed his face in the small glimmer of light that shown through a hole in the roof of the cave. I gasped and fell over.

"Valken Valerious! But how?!"

A/N: I think I'll stop here. Valken is alive?! Find out in the next chapter, more will be revealed, I promise. Right hand up to the sky. ;


	16. Coming home

A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't update, finals. _Grimaces_ but they are over, so I can get back into a semi regular pattern of updating!

Chapter 16-

James's P.O.V-

James stumbled back a few paces, was he hallucinating? He must be, Valken was dead, and he saw him die! So how is it that he could be standing not a foot from him!

"How? How is my sister's world been shattered?" He appeared to be breathing heavily. "Please…I must know!"

He suddenly grabbed me by my arms and fell forward onto the ground, smacking his knees hard on the stone floor.

"I-I…Prince Valken….how…how are you here?" I said, he made a grab for his side and in the faint moonlight, I could see blood. "Your hurt."

"I…was brought back…from heaven by those people…I must find my sister!" He almost yelled, pushing my arm away from him.

"I can take you to her….those people? Adrian and Corbett, they must have found out how to use the amulet."

He looked up sharply and studied me for a second.

"No tricks?"

"None, Prince Valken, we both have suffered to much at their hands."

He nodded silently, sweat covered his body, and he seemed about to collapse.

"Stand back, I'm about to let the beast out." He pulled himself up by way of some rocks and stood shakily.

"Let the…beast…out?" I said meekly, slowly realizing that the large thing that had takenme to the cave was a werewolf…Valken to be exact.

He began to writhe slowly, at first, but then it became faster, and more violent. His screams became animalistic, his muscles bulges as his ripped away at his skin to uncover fur. It was truly a gruesome sight, I had to look away several times, but when I looked back for the final time there stood Prince Valken, the werewolf. His feral eyes bore into mine, but they still held the human qualities…I realized that he was crouched down, beckoning me to climb on his back.

_Oh my god…he is in control…_

I was in awe, I had never been this close to a werewolf before, ever, well, not safely. Slowly I approached him, his eyes seem to say, I'm not going to hurt you, I placed a hand on his fur, it was strangely soft; suddenly I was thrown up onto Valken's back and wind rushed at my face yet again.

I was amazed at the sheer speed at which we were moving; it was like flying, roughly, but flying. Soon we were at the base of the Manor, Valken stopped and looked up, all of a sudden he jumped straight up, nearly unsetting me, I grabbed hold of his fur and held on tightly as we leapt off the wall onto a balcony. I jumped off of Valken's back and hit the stone of the balcony, breathing heavily; in the background he was growling and tumbling around, changing back to human.

_That was INSANE!_

My heart pounded as I glanced over the edge at what might have been my final sight.

Adriana and Corbett-

"Damn, that werewolf…. damn him." Coughed Corbett, blood ran down his arm and his jaw was red with it. The bones in his arms popped back into place and slowly knitted together; at his feet lay his sister, bleeding.

Adriana's eyes held no yellow glare to them; they held none of the eternal Vampiric life that they once held… they were hollow, lifeless, yet she was not dead, more paralyzed. Blood so red, near black, covered her body and neck, it seeped from her wounds, there was no point in trying to bandage them, they would just bleed through. Her skin, normally paper white was now a sickly gray. Her face looked drawn in and shadows became more pronounced by the second.

"Damn him…. curse him!" Corbett winced, as more of his bones snapped back together, he scooped his sister into his arms and carried her, over the rubble, through a hole in the wall and onto a stone balcony of sorts that jutted out over the great precipice. Her eyes moved, ever so slightly as he set her down.

"B-brother…" Her voice was horse it creaked.

"Shh, don't speak, I will watch over you." He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down on it, blood flowed forth. Corbett held it to his sister's mouth. "Drink, you will need it."

Normal P.O.V-

James and Valken stood on the balcony, as the moon shown down on them the gypsy prince seemed to be entranced by the manor.

"My….home…." Were the only words that came out of his mouth after the long silence.

James put his hand on Valken's shoulder and with his other hand he motioned to the door.

"Before we go in, please, you have to tell me…how you escaped."

Valken glanced back at James.

"You shall know in time." He looked at the door and slowly, cautiously touched the handle, as if to see if this was all real. After a moment or two he tried the door, it was, surprisingly enough, open. He pushed it inward to reveal the armory, James let out a sigh, and he did not notice that this was the very balcony from the movie.

The gypsy prince took the cautious first step back into his home, after being in the bliss of Heaven for nearly a year and a half. He gazed around and touched a near by suite of armor and pressed his palm against its cool surface, James watched this in silent awe, he shook it out of his head and walked through the door and shut it. He walked past Valken and stopped.

"Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

He looked up from the rows of newer weapons and nodded, he followed James, in simple wonder through the Manor and down the stairs; the house was absolutely still, quiet as death, almost. As James turned the corner to the Kitchens Valken suddenly asked.

"How do you know were everyone is?"

James let out a bitter laugh.

"Last time we were here…. If something was wrong…. You could always find at least one person in the kitchens. Normally…it was K-Kate." He seemed to choke on the rest of his words and had to stop, tears welled up in his eyes for, it seemed, the millionth time that night. Valken looked at the boy before him with a tilted head.

"Who…is Kate?"

James looked up, whipping the tears away.

"She is- was my cousin and my best friend…. She was one of the two who were thrown from the cliff."

"I am sorry…."

James waved his hand at the prince and continued walking, trying to control his emotions yet again. Soon they were just outside of the kitchens and he looked in.

"I'm back…."

A/N: Sorry its so short guys! This is just to keep you interested until I get the next chapter out! If you are still interested! > I would like to point out the the "Damn him...curse him..." line is from Phantom of the Opera. Great musical, awesome book, hauntingly beautyful movie. If you haven't seen the movie, do so now! Gerard Butler's voice, is, well, lets just put it this way. I'm not a big fan of singing in movies, but his voice...mesmorizing, like the Phantom's.


	17. Angels and Demons

Chapter 17-

"I'm back." James said, looking in to see Libby and Anna.

Libby's head snapped first up, and then around to face him, her face was tear stained and tired looking, as was Anna's. She slowly stood up and with a blink of an eye she had crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his neck and was squeezing the life from him.

"Oh my god Jimmy! I was so worried! What were you thinking!"

James pulled at his friend's arms, trying to dislodge himself from her tight hug.

"Ack! Ack! Lib, let go of…neck!" He managed to squeak out, while gasping for air.

"Oh, right!" Libby released him and looked past his shoulder and let out a loud shriek. "Homygod VALKEN!" She rushed up to the raggedly clothed prince and just, well, stopped. "Your…alive…." She poked him in the stomach just to be sure, earning her a confused glare.

Anna had finally looked up and past James, her tear-streaked face was drawn, shadowed and looked several years older….yes, she had truly been hit hard. She paled, even more, if it was possible, as she gazed upon her brother, previously thought to be dead, for the first time in over a year or so. She slowly blinked, and then rubbed her eyes, no, it was no false image, no cruel trick of her tired mind.

"Valken…is it truly you? Please, oh god, please let this not be a foul trick of my broken and scattered heart….please…Valken….tell me that you….are really here." Her voice quivered, she was, yet again, on the verge of breaking down into tears.

Slowly Valken walked forward, stumbling a few times, carefully he reached out his hand and touched his sister's face…just to be sure he, himself, was not imaging this moment. He smiled, a smile so filled with exhaustion, yet it was pumped with all the world's happiness. In one swift motion he embraced Anna and tears poured down his face.

"Anna, Anna, oh Anna, I'm here, I'm here, tell me of your sorrows and your pains, let me help you fight them…just like the times of old….Anna….Anna I missed you….so much…." Valken's voice quavered slightly as more and more tears poured down his face, he hugged his sister with all the love in his heart.

And there they stayed, brother and sister, reunited once again. Libby and James watched on for a few seconds, before James pulled her into the hallway, taking a deep breath as he did so; knowing what he had to do, it would take everything in him, just to tell Libby, let alone even THINK about telling Anna. He pulled her down the hallway, walking slowly, coming to a stop, he turned back to face her.

"Libby….I….I know what happened to Gabriel and Kate…" He said, just above a whisper, his voice, was sorrow choked yet again. Libby could tell that something major had happened, she looked at him as if to say go on. "They…are in heaven now." Suddenly Libby just collapsed, sending James into a mad panic to catch her before she hit the hard floor. He cradled her gently in his arms and carried her into the nearest room, which was a small study. Gently he laid her down on top of a small couch, staring off into space he was suddenly a wear that…Van Helsing and Kate's bodies, were still in that cave. Slapping his head he hurried out of the room.

Valken looked at his sister's hands, they were bandaged and blood slightly soaked through the wraps.

"Anna….what happened?" His voice was quiet and caring, worried above all things. Anna looked at her brother with a faint smile.

"What happened to me is not important. It is you who need the medical attention. You are…alive, but injured." Anna led her brother to the table and hurried away to get medical supplies.

James walked his steed carefully through the night, this time with Marcum and one of the servants from the Manor, no one spoke, no one dear to even fidget on their mounts. James face had before worn and drawn yet again, and Marcum, well, his face was set in a stony look of hate and also determination. James dismounted and stopped, a slight glowing light was coming from within the cave, his hand flew to his gun and the light moved out, the servant crossed himself and Marcum leapt off of his horse and walked bravely up to the cave when he received the shock of his life. Kate's ghost came out followed closely by Van Helsing's, why weren't they in heaven!

"K-K-Kate!" Marcum fell backwards into the snow and looked dumbly up at her ghosting form.

She looked down and a grim smile came over her white face. Marcum scooted back a bit and rubbed his eyes, James stood there stupefied and well, the servant had hit the snow.

"Why, pray tell, Jimmy, did you leave our bodies in that damn cave!" Clearly she was a very angry spirit.

"I-I….Why aren't you in heaven!" James blurted out and slowly stepped forward, around Marcum, who was still floored, but slowly recovering.

"I can't enter because of that beast that's left in me and well, Van Helsing isn't entering without me." Kate grumbled jerking a thumb in his direction, Van Helsing's holy light was still fighting and blending together with Kate's dark black light.

"Wait, what beast! That rage thingger Carl was talkin about!" Marcum stood up and looked at her, carefully. "I thought it was gone!"

Van Helsing stepped forward, making Marcum and James squint at the light.

"Most of it is, there is still some residual beast left, still holding on to a part of her soul…but its controllable." His voice seemed to come and go with the wind, almost making it hard to hear.

Corbett's P.O.V-

I stood over Adriana's coffin and looked down at her drawn face. It was almost the color of paper…her wounds has only healed slightly but my blood, was not strong enough…I could see it in her fading eyes…not even the blood of father could save her now…she was gone…lost to the black void of nothingness that was death…true death. A slight movement caught my eyes, she was…moving? I saw her eyes flicker and die slowly…always hanging onto the last bits of the unnatural life that had been so short. I knew she was dead…I could no longer sense her there, like I always could, our bond had been broken, she was gone and I was alone.

Suddenly a rage, beyond that which I have ever felt before filled me.

"DAMN THAT WEREWOLF! DAMN HIM TO HELL!" I yelled, letting out all my fury on the castle walls. "But…not before I get to him…Valken, I swear I'll rip you from this world…I will do it…I swear it to the devil."

Taking on my demon form I took flight from this place of old memories, I took flight towards the enemy, Valken.


	18. Home again, home again

A/N: Ok! New chapter! First before we get to that. THANK YOU TO ALL MY AWESOME REVEIWERS! Seriously, you guys rock.

Chapter 18-

High above the land of Transylvania wings beat furiously, as the air around them rippled and flew over the set of wings in a whistling sound, Corbett was approaching Valerious manor. A determined look set in stone, over his demonic face masked the rage that his eyes now burned with, a fiery anger over his sister's death. A force to be reckoned with, he would finish them all off in a single blow and then, yes then, he would bring all the creatures of darkness back…and hopefully someday, his sister. Swiftly he approached Valerious Manor and dropped from the sky, landing gracefully on the cobblestone walk. His large leathery wings folded back and took the shape of his normal clothing as his body decreased to its normal size. In his hand was the Hourglass and around his neck was the amulet, he would have some work to do before he would attack.

"Before this day has donned, I swear, this house shall lay in smoldering ruins." He disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Inside-

Van Helsing stood, well more like floated, outside of Anna's door. He hung his head, really, was he doing the right thing? Even if he was a ghost and here…he couldn't very well be there to comfort her in her times of need…. he couldn't even hold her close. He gave a low, whispering sigh and swiped his hand through the doorknob, morosely. Should he even be here? Should he wait? Should he just…disappear? He drew in a breath made to go through the door but stopped, half way, he couldn't, no, it would only harm. Slowly he turned and ghosted right through Anna, whom, he assumed was in her room. Anna froze in place as a powerful violent shiver ran through her body; a light layer of frost covered her over jacket. Van Helsing stopped almost immediately; warmth ran right through him, instantly the air around him warmed. Slowly both turned; Anna's face was filled with disbelief, sadness and…love.

"Gabriel?" Her voice was just above a whisper, as if breaking the silence of the hall would send him away.

"Anna…I…" He was cut off before he could finish. A loud crashing sound came from within the walls of the manor and another, just at the end of the hall, bits of splintered wood flew everywhere and Anna dove to the ground, instinctively Van Helsing dove over her to protect her from the splinters, completely forgetting that he was dead.

When the dust cleared Anna looked up, amazed to see herself completely surrounded in a light and she saw something that jolted her to her core, a large splinter was hovering just inches from her stomach, impaling itself through Van Helsing's ghostly form. He opened his eyes and the splinters all dropped, hitting the floor, harmlessly.

"How…" Anna questioned, looking at the large splinter.

"I don't know…" Van Helsing answered, floating back up, exactly at that moment a malicious laugh came from behind them, were the dust still had yet to clear, a laugh he could not forget.

"Well, look here, a lovely pair of love birds!" The rumbling voice came from inside the dust.

A large knurled hand waved the dust away and then, just before the dust could clear away from the thing's face, came the distinct odor of cigar smoke. Suddenly its face stuck out of the dust and it grinned, a horrid grin it was, and a single scare gave him a blind eye.

"Hyde." Van Helsing said, resolutely.

"In the flesh." Hyde said, putting the cigar out on his tongue and tossing it to one side, he sprinted forward.

"Anna run!" Van Helsing yelled as she scrambled up and sprinted the length of the hall, turning and disappearing with Van Helsing not far behind.

_Come on, Gabriel! How did you pull off that trick before!_ He thought desperately, he could hear Hyde gaining on them and something needed to be done.

"Anna! Keep running!" He yelled, his voice coming in clearer, like a solid wall almost. He spun and stopped, facing the incoming monster. He threw his hands out in front of him and willed with all his might for the beast to stop. Suddenly he felt something push him back with a great force and he opened his eyes, it looked the like very air was rippling! Suddenly he realized he was moving back and leaned forward, stopping himself after sliding a few feet. Hyde was frozen in mid-step, he looked about angrily as he tried in vain to move his limbs and reach his prey. Van Helsing's arms shook, he didn't know how long he could hold this, but he had to hold out, for Anna, just for her, it was the least he could do now…he was dead…what more could he do?

Anna whipped around another corner just in time to see Libby and James thrown backwards by the force of an explosion. Libby pushed herself up and groaned as a very tall man in robes walked over them, his hands were flaming. He began to laugh, but was cut short when Anna rammed him, sending him flying to one side. Pulling the two up they made a break for the stairs. Upon reaching them, they found that it was no better down stairs, it seemed the entire house had been thrown into utter chaos. Servants ran everyway, and the teens and Carl could been seen trying to make sense of this chaotic situation, while trying not to get themselves killed by the swarming amount of monsters and spirits that seemed to have simply appeared from out of the hollowed walls of time.

"What the hell is going on!" Came a familiar voice from above them. Kate's ghost dropped out of a few malicious ghosts ways.

"Kate!" Libby screamed in shock.

"Yeah, I'm here, not in heaven, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Anna pushed them all down to the floor as a large explosion blew them all down the stairs, well, except for Kate, who's eyes just got rather large and then they glowed with annoyance.

"Outside!" Anna yelled, making a mad dash for the door. They burst through the door and down the cobble stone path; skidding to a halt Anna looked back just as a whole section of wall was blown out, amid the rubble was Prince Velkan. He hit the ground, bouncing a few times, and as the smoke cleared, a figure could be seen standing in the hole.

"Your chains are mine, werewolf! You belong to me, you have no free will!" The voice boomed over everything else, silencing the chaos, well, except for Van Helsing, as he came speeding through another wall, blown back by a force, which shook the entirety of Valerious Manor to its very core.

Anna gasped and the form laughed, dropping gracefully down to the ground and stroing confidently out of the still settling dust. It was Corbett, his yellow eyes positively flaming with pure anger and resentment.

"So…how is it that you vere able to attack my sister!" He eyes flared again and he seemed to fade into the night, suddenly appearing right over Velkan, picking him up and slowly choking the life out of him. Just behind him, out of the hole, bounds Hyde and the man with the flaming hands; a window bursts into shards as a werewolf leaps out, landing next to the other two. Suddenly Kate's ghost flies forward, black light pulsating, almost like spikes.

"Drop him!" Her voice was like a suddenly booming thunder, no longer soft and wispy. Van Helsing's ghost floated resolutely along side Kate and Anna, soon joined, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword.

Corbett regarded the tiny group with mild interest, he tossed the prince forward and smirked. Slowly stepping back he held up the amulet.

"So…you two didn't survive the fall…. shame, really, I would have enjoyed your blood."

He walked; confidently out in front of his enemies, fully intent on flaunting these possessions, which was of great importance to the group, completely forgetting that Valken was struggling away into the shadows.

Corbett's voice could be heard, full of arrogance, rising slowly, yelling out just what "crimes" Valken had committed against his sister. The gypsy prince shook as he tried to stand, in his heart he knew the only way to save Anna…everyone was to change…use this accursed beast within him, that beast…which he could control. He was sweating, shaking, gasping for breath, he needed rest, but, no, he couldn't rest, couldn't collapse into a pile on the ground and succumb to darkness. Pushing himself up onto one knee he felt his skin begin to ripple, the hairs beginning to push up through his own, human skin. The rippling turned to a burning, stretching pain as he ripped at his skin and listened as his bones and sinew popped and reformed. Letting out a deafening roar that turned from a human in pain to one of a wolf, haunting and yet…comforting, to those on Valken's side. Turning his feral gaze he could see, hear, and smell Corbett, letting out a snarl he burst through the shadows, landing just a few feet in front of the vampire.

Something that could have been fear, just a fleeting glimpse of it passed over Corbett's face, before it darkened and all his anger was let loose. In a whirl of fur and talon the two were battling it out. Chaos erupted once again as the other three of Corbett's cronies burst forth onto the group; somewhere in the chaotic fighting, someone fell to the ground, the form shuddered back to human. It was a werewolf, no, not the prince, it was the other one, a silver wolf, loosing it form, to that of…a kind old man. Anna stopped, it was the very man who had bitten her brother in the first place. His life was fading fast, faster than it had before. He didn't live, perhaps, more than a few seconds after Libby's stake plunged into its heart. At around the same moment Carl made a very daring move and, in the vampire's lack of vigilance, scurrying over the ground, keeping to the shadows, he saw his opportunity and dove.

Suddenly, a blinding light blazed throughout the darkness, lighting every crevice and crack of Valerious Manor and its vast grounds. Every face lit in its light everything seemed to stop and then, it was as if Corbett's face took on confusion and movement sped back up then slowed down and everything was dark again.

Kate's P.O.V-

Too bright! I knew what the light was, all too well, it was from the hourglass…but that stupid bat had it…no…he threw down when Valken attacked…oh god, why is he even here! The light suddenly disappeared and I was being sucked back through time, back through the ages, through the vortex to who knows when. Suddenly I felt myself hitting something…solid? My vision got bleary, I could beryl see my own hand in front of me…wait…where was that hand! Suddenly it felt as if I was being pulled back down, into something, I couldn't see, it was all black. Darkness…cold air…oh god, was it ever so cold, it felt like my flesh was freezing. Wait flesh!

My eyes shot open just in time to be hit with a whopping headache and face full of sunlight bouncing off of a lake. Morning sun…soft…cool…I closed my eyes and took in the feeling.

_Aaahhh…so nice to feel the sun against my face again…so…very…nice…am I in heaven at last?_

A scream came from somewhere to my left, followed by a flutter of wings and heavy pounding of feet. Something hit me full force, I fell over onto my side and pain rushed through my body and I screamed.

Normal P.O.V-

The morning sunburned at Corbett's skin, even as he flew away, shrieking. Hyde and the wizard followed, as fast as they could. Libby took one look at Kate, completely solid and very much alive and she dove for her locking her best friend forever in a huge bone-crushing hug.

"Ah! Ack! Breath…. can't breath!" Kate chocked out as she tried to squirm to get free of her friends grasp.

"Oh my god, Kate! You're alive again! I thought I'd never see you alive again!" Libby yelled out, just as Carl came racing forward.

He stopped and poked Kate in the arm and looked at her curiously, before suddenly looking deep in thought and wondering away. Kate glared at the friar and looked around her, confused; suddenly realization hit her, they were home. Home…back in their own time, back in Orlando…and she was alive. If Kate was alive than that meant that…Van Helsing…maybe.

"HELSING!" She spun in Libby's tight grasp only to see Van Helsing fall over, Anna diving for him in pure joy.

"Gabriel! I thought I'd lost you forever!" Anna's voice rose up over the chaos and still echoing screams of Corbett.

Later, Kate's House-

"Just how…. are we alive?" Van Helsing asked, once the sun had risen and Kate's home had been cleaned up a little.

"Well…I have a theory…" Carl said remerging from the kitchen, having changed back into normal robes from his Halloween costume, everyone was back in them for some reason when they came back through the time vortex. "My theory is that, everything is reversed once we go back through the time vortex." He took a breath to continue but was cut short by Kevin, walking out holding up a bit of paper.

"Kate…you might want to take a look at this…." He handed the paper to Kate who looked at it, and then she went pale, paler than the piece of paper.

_Kate, we came home early…we need to talk, bring ALL your friends._

_Love Mom and Dad._

On the paper was an address that looked semi familiar…but it was far away.

"Ooooooh fudge monkeys."

A/N: MUWHAHAHAA! Cliffy, needed to do it. EVERYTHING will be explained later and in detail and we will finally find a few more bits about Kate's parents out!


	19. Parental revelations

Chapter 19-

A/N: SORRY! Chappy!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Kate muttered under her breath as she looked at the quickly written note. "They must have seen all this mess…. oh god, oh god, I'm dead, sooooo dead!"

"What's wrong?" Rachel said, looking over her friend's shoulder. "Oh god…. wait…isn't that the address to the church?" She pointed to the given address and arched an eyebrow, Kate looked at it confused.

"It…. is…"

"Why would your parents want to meet at church?" Velkan spoke up, from looking curiously at a lamp.

"Got me…" Kate said, folding the note and diving for her hat she landed softly on some pillows that had been thrown about in the previous chaos.

Van Helsing regarded her curiously, not unlike the look he first gave her when they crossed paths not a year ago. "What exactly do you parent do, Kate?"

She looked up from the pillows thoughtfully and still confused. The rest watched on in curiosity, as none of them really knew the answer to that one ever-plaguing question.

"I already told you, don't you remember?"

"Refresh my memory…."

"Ok…I think they work for some international real-estate company…but I don't really believe it…they are gone far too much for it…and every time I ask them about it, they change the topic."

"Hmm…perhaps it will be best if Anna, Carl, Velkan and I stay in the shadows whilst you meet with your parents…" Van Helsing said, thoughtfully scratching his chin.

"What's in your head, Helsing?" Marcum said, studying him.

"Think about it, why else would Kate's parents say to meet at a _church_? Unless they knew something." Van Helsing replied, his eyes shining with this new revelation. Suddenly Carl chimed in.

"Of course! They could have known about the Hourglass somehow….but, unless they were members of the Order or dabbled in the dark arts then…how would they know its true purpose?"

Kate looked sharply at Carl. "Hey, hey, watch it there."

"Sorry, I just…the possibility of it is there…." He mumbled.

"Hold on there, how da we even know the Holy Order is even around anymore? I mean, this is our time….it coulda have crumbled!" Kevin said, yes he was still, even after all the seemly impossible things he's seen over this short time, thinking logically.

"Only one way to find out." Libby said setting a table right and picking up a squashed Snicker's bar.

Kate, Kevin, Libby, James and Alice along with Van Helsing and the others kept to the shadows of the walking path, which led to the park and also was a quicker route to the church than the road ever could be. Kate remained stonily silent through out most of the walk, only looking back to check and see if everyone was still there; she breathed not a word since Marcum and Rachel had parted ways with the rest of the group, no doubt to face hell from their parents for not checking in, finally she stopped and turned, quite abruptly, causing James to stumble over himself and fall forward, Van Helsing and Anna both reached out and caught him by his jacket, pulling back up to his feet. Kate looked at him for only a moment.

"Carl, you said you had a theory about how Gabriel and I are alive again." Her voice was low, near a whisper, yet, still just as loud. The small friar looked up and nodded.

"Well, actually, the reason your alive is the same reason we were in our costumes when we returned to this time." He paused for a moment before continuing. "We are restored to our original conditions from when we left. Think of it as a loop."

"A loop?" Kevin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Like a time loop?" James said, blinking in utter confusion.

"Somewhat, James. What happened when you came back the first time?" Posed Carl.

"Our injuries were gone." Kate said, still having that same far off look in her eyes

"Exactly! Now, Kate, when you came back for the second time, after your schools started, what happened?"

"I was normal, but I don't see what this has to do with anything." She said, her voice still just above a whisper.

"It has everything to do with anything." Carl said, stopping for a moment to consider what he had just said, and if it many any sense what so ever. "You were away for the rest of the summer, in your time and in ours the seasons changed and time marched on. So, as the human body tends to do wherever one happens to be on the time line, it healed and your wounds became non-existent in our realm. That is why you weren't injured, because you waited long enough so that your injuries would heal in our time."

Libby blinked in a confused manner. "So…say if in some horrible and wrong accident Gabriel lost an arm in this time, he could go back in time and it would be there?"

Van Helsing looked alarmed at Libby who only shrugged and sheepishly scooted behind Kevin, who gave her an odd look.

"Well…no Van Helsing would be dead." Carl winced inwardly, yet visibly at saying those words. "Death is, irreversible."

"So you're saying Gabriel can never go back." Kate said, her voice sounding as though she was holding back tears. "He's stuck in the future…"

"Unfortunately…. yes."

With this grim realization weighing heavily upon the teens were all lost in their respective thoughts as they finished up their long walk to the church. Gabriel, Anna, Valken and Carl kept safely within the cover of the ever-dissipating shadows as the sun rose over the far off horizon. Kate had, ever since this grim truth was revealed, been stonily silent as she walked farther ahead. Van Helsing remained deafly mute, his eyes fixed only on the ground, and clearly he was contemplating the grave situation with a fervent intensity. As they turned on to Blaine Avenue the large church loomed up in front of them, the rising sun had not yet cleared the ancient building's large steeple and bell tower; thus it was bathed in a golden glow that made it seem like the earthly gates to heaven. Kate stopped and looked up at the stained glass window, squinting against the sun and motioning for Helsing crew to stay where they were safely tucked away in shadow.

Kate's P.O.V.-

As I glanced back at the Helsing and the others I could barely keep back a sob, Gabriel could never return home because of an error I made, a stupid childish error and now…I have to face my parents…and explain this stuff. I laid my hand on the solid wood of the large door.

"Kate!" A voice rang out from behind me, turning my face fell as I spotted my father standing just beside a car and my mother, looking very concerned, she was next to him. Mom began to walk forward quickly, as she reached us I could see that there were signs of worry etched in her face…not your ordinary worry either, an intense worry.

"Mom…I'm sorry, we left the house like that-" I was about to continue on with an apology and ready to receive whatever punishments were ready to be dealt out, but what came next, shocked me.

Mom took me into a great hug, well, more or less a giant crushing bear hug than a normal happy your back hug! I hugged her back, a little surprised, as I was half expecting to get chewed out for wrecking the house; she pulled back and looked up at me, she was a foot or so shorter than I.

"Dear, I'm so happy your safe." She said, it seemed that something had scared her deeply.

"Mom, I'm sorry about the house, we never meant to scare you…we-"

"Dear…perhaps it would be best if you and your friends explained a few things."

She took me by my hands and led me over to the black Mercedes Bends, dad motioned for the others to follow, which they did with confusion and a little hesitance. My father stood over both my mother and I by a great deal, he was also very muscular yet still somehow very lean, his normally laughing, kind face was set in lines of worry and annoyance.

"I think it would be best if _all_ your friends came forward, Katherine." I cringed, I always knew when I was in deep crap, and dad would never fail to use my full and much despised name.

"W-what do you mean…dad?" I stuttered out, how could they know about Gabriel and the others!

"I think you know, what I mean." His voice was a solid as stone, and was full of command and authority; also it held no doubt as to my worst fears of this moment.

Turning slowly and almost mechanically I brought my hand up to the level of my eyes and waved just enough for one of them to catch the movement and come forth; it was Gabriel. He stepped from the shadows, looking at dad with suspicion, followed by Velkan, Anna and Carl. Gabriel held his hand just at his hip, over the holster of his gun, I guess old habits die-hard, Velkan's eyes flamed a dangerous and feral amber while Anna looked just as suspicious as Gabriel did, Carl looked meekly at my father, slightly weary for his life.

"Come now, you have nothing to worry about. We won't bite, we're Katherine's parents, Gabriel, Princess Anna, Carl…Prince Velkan." Dad extended his hand out in gesture of peace to the group.

Anna looked sharply and at dad with eyes full of suspicion, I myself was too surprised to say anything. Velkan regarded my parents with something a-kin to an odd mix between curiosity and suspicion.

"How do you know about us?" Anna said, looking at dad's hand.

"I thought, you could trust these children not to say anything." Velkan said, which earned him a hard glare from Kevin and a duel smack from Libby and Alice.

"We are NOT children!" They yelled together, which in turn earned them a stern glare from my father, effectively silencing the lot of them.

"We'll explain everything in the car, including an over due explanation for Katherine…" My father's voice seemed to soften greatly as he opened the door and gestured for everyone to climb inside.

Normal P.O.V-

Once everyone was situated inside the surprisingly spacious car, Kate's father fixed the Helsing crew with a quick gaze before turning to his eye to his daughter, whose questioning eyes only made him think of when she was a child.

"Now, Katherine…I think…that your mother an I owe you a very large explanation." Kate sat as still as stone, waiting what her parents had to tell.

"Now, dear, you must find this all quite strange, us meeting you at a church and all…but there have been reports of several creatures by…our informants." Her mother said, gravely. Kate jumped in her seat and looked at her parents wide eyed.

"Informants!" She echoed loudly. "What do you mean!"

"Little angel…" Her father's voice had softened and he was using her nickname of past days. "Do you remember when we told you that we were international real-estate agents?" He continued. "Well…we lied."

"Dear, we hated to do it, but you were too young to know; we were waiting until you turned 18 to tell you everything but, it seems you have already figured out most of these things." Her mother finished off, looking apologetically at her daughter, who sat dumb founded at this.

"We figured you already knew most of the truth…you are a very cleaver girl, Little angel…but we never thought you would have came across the Hourglass." Mr. Hartford said, still gently.

"Yes, you'll have to explain some things yourself, young lady. About our occupation…you see…we are part of a branch off of a order, I believe you'll recognize the name, the Holy Order." Mrs. Hartford said, knowingly. Kate, along with the rest of the group now had very wide eyes.

"You're kidding me! Snap!" James said, loudly and enthusiastically jumping in his seat, thumping his head soundly off the roof. He came back down into his seat, holding the top of his head, this earned him several odd looks and a glare from Velkan.

"No, James, I am not kidding. We have been in the Order for most of our lives, I, myself am a researcher into the past…certain artifacts and their locations. Little did I know or even think to look into it, that my daughter right under my nose kept one of them safe."

"So that's why you gave me such a hard time with it…" Kate said quietly.

"Yes, dear, we had to, we didn't want you to get hurt or worse, thrown back in time…"

"But, as we can clearly see…you have already been back in time…"

"And thankfully back unscathed. Now, as for me, I am a monster hunter, I help your father when tracking down artifacts; but I must say, that having Gabriel Van Helsing, the Prince and Princess of Versa and Friar Carl right in front of me defies everything that has been archived…"

"What do you mean, Mrs. Hartford?" Kevin asked, politely.

"From what I have read, the records of this group stopped not even a year after Vladislaus Dracula's second fall back to hell." She said, looking intently at the group, this made Carl fidget nervously for one reason or another.

"Whoa! Mom…well, we personally witnessed Dracula's fall back into…um heck." She said, Kate knew she was going to have to explain at one point or another, it might as well be now and she might as well not swear.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Hartford said, very confused.

"We ran into these guys last summer and…well…we went along with them for the ride."

Kate's parents sat in silence for a few moments, they seemed to be deliberating over something suddenly Mr. Hartford spoke up.

"We should ground you for putting yourself in danger…but…it really wouldn't be right, seeing as you were only curious and, well, how can I put this?" He drifted off and Ms. Hartford picked up.

"Kate, you're going to be taking over where we leave off."

A/N: I'm sorry it took ages to update, but yeah, I had competitions and school and I am starting work on my senior project. Plus I don't think a complete lack of energy to write anything along the lines of this fic helped at ALL. Anyways. Thank you to those who reviewed while I was writing this thing. And just a quick question…where O' where have my regular, completely awesome reviewers gone? I miss you guys. T.T


	20. Credit or Debt!

Chapter 20-

A/N: Whoa! Finals seemed so much farther away when I started writing this chapter. I swear I fully intended to have it posted within the week…oO but yeah, fate hates me . Erm, I don't own Van Helsing.

Katie's P.O.V-

I sat in complete and utter shock at this news, I was to take over for mom and dad!

I stumbled and fumbled about for the words with which to form the many questions now exploding within my confused mind. Finally one, perfect, all encompassing word shown like a beacon in all the cluttered and confused darkness.

"Why?"

My father chuckled and my mother smiled warmly.

"Why else would you take over, little angel?" Dad said, pulling me into a hug. "We can't hunt monster's forever, you know."

"We have to retire sometime Kate…but not before we train you ourselves." Mom said, smiling lightly and resting her hand on my shoulder.

I was still shocked and very confused. "Wh-why did you want to wait until I was 18? I'd be in college by then…going after music theory…" At least, that's what I hoped I'd be doing.

"Yes, dear, you'll be in a college…but not your normal school." My mom said, stopping for a moment. "Technically we are not allowed to train you until you turn 18 or we could loose our positions in the Order." My father cut in, seeing Gabriel and Carl's confused expressions.

"It was a new law instated in the 1920's…not the most effective law, I might add, but there are always loop holes."

Mom continued on. "So we gave you a basically free reign of weapons, the occult and all things of those matters…it was to prepare you…for what we knew would lay ahead for you. That's why we were waiting…if you knew…you might get hurt…as long as you didn't know, you'd be safe. Though, I think we would have done just fine in telling you when you first asked."

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat, knowing full well that the question I dreaded would come sooner or later. Also I never missed the strong air of relief my mother had in her voice when she spoke, like I was just pulled out of harm's way…though, I was already…I was in essence back from the dead and that would be far more complicated to explain to my parents.

"You do, know, that they will have to go back as soon as the demons that came out with you, have been destroyed…you know that, little angel." Dad said, softly. "Also…the Hourglass will have to be locked away…its far too powerful."

There is was, not stated in the expected manner, but it was there and the only thing left to do was spill. I looked up at dad with heavy eyes and right away he could tell something was wrong, very wrong.

"Mr. Hartford, if I may say, I cannot go back. I'm dead." Van Helsing, you probably just saved a lot of explaining but…that was not too smart.

"Excuse me?" Mom said.

"I died while fighting against Corbett and Adriana, two vampires who were after the Hourglass and the Amulet you gave Kate." I could tell he was about to say more, and I knew he was going to leave out the part about me dieing, but I couldn't leave my parents in the dark about something that big!

"Along with me. I died as well."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Both of my parents yelled loudly, it resonated around the car in a defining sound.

Inside the church, after hours later, normal P.O.V-

"Jimmy!"

"OW! Hey, that was pain!"

"Don't touch it…you don't know what it does."

"That's the whole point of touching, Alice, to find out what it does."

Alice glared at James, who held his hand, just above a strange looking container that was slightly yellowish gray. At that moment a soft, decidedly female voice spoke from the doorway.

"Well, actually, there are better methods to examine an object."

Alice and James whirled around and looked up at the figure, whose front was shadowed against the light of the outside corridor. She began to descend the steps and soon the light of the laboratory washed over her; thus reveling a medium height sandy brownish blonde haired woman with bright blue green eyes and a smile that was decidedly playful and yet held so much seriousness and intelligence. Her accent was difficult to place, like an odd but pleasing mix of Romanian and British.

"Uuuhhh…Hi." James withdrew his hand faster than if he had just stuck it in a vicious fluid and gotten a rather nasty surprise. Alice gave him a good-job-genius-thanks-for-getting-us-in-trouble, glare and was about to speak when the woman smiled kindly.

"You must be…" She paused and thought for a moment then smiled at Alice. "Kate, and you must be…James?" She had a quizzical look, aimed right for Alice. "Kate…you seemed different from when I last saw you…did you dye your hair?"

Alice blinked and James smirked, before having to duck a swat to the back of the head, rather unsuccessfully.

"No…I'm Alice…Kate is…still with her parents I guess." She said, blinking, still more out of sheer confusion. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Jewel Vartogh, head weapon's scientist, here at the U.S. branch of the Order." Again she smiled, something in her eyes and her smile seemed, oh so familiar that it greatly unnerved Alice. "I was sent to find you…somehow, I figured you would be down here…though…you really aren't supposed to be here…but I won't tell…I was rather looking forward to seeing Kate again."

"Again?" James said, tilting his head, he never remembered anyone named Jewel from his childhood, and surely, Kate would have told him about such a person as this.

"Oh yes, once when she was very ill, I stayed with her whilst her parents where away; I believe you came over once to give her a hand-made get well card." Jewel smiled widely as James blushed in remembrance of that day…macaroni noodles and lots of construction paper! "Any who… shall we go back upstairs…I'll explain what that object you where about to "examine" does." The two teens nodded in consent, very grateful of the fact they were not going to be told out, Jewel quickly ushered them away.

Back upstairs the others minus Van Helsing sat, bored out of their skulls in the waiting area, Kevin had taken to falling back into an old habit of boredom: bouncing a super ball off the wall, Libby was reading something she skived from Alice's backpack, Anna, Valken and Carl where far too busy admiring the old and gothic architecture of the church to notice anything else, really. Suddenly the door to the room Kate Van Helsing and her parents where in, opened and out walked Van Helsing who was shortly followed by a very sour looking Kate, he stopped and motioned for her to follow.

"Gabriel, what is going on?" Anna said, looking to him, from a very ancient painting of a monk.

"I am to take Kate and the others home and the we are all going to be staying with her until Corbett is destroyed…and then…who knows."

"What do you mean, "who knows", Gabe?" Libby said, laying the book on the thin arm of the wooden chair.

"There is no plan for what happens after we destroy Corbett." Van Helsing replied simply, he looked rather distracted.

At that moment, Jewel walked through the shadowed frame of a door with James and Alice, who blinked at the suddenly change in the light level. Jewel looked at the group with mild surprise and smiled, lightly, but stopped for but a moment when her gaze fell on Carl. Though only a moment, Kevin's eyes caught a myriad of emotions ranging from surprise to sheer admiration, he blinked, and thought nothing more of it, for at that moment the group found themselves being swept down the halls of the Order and outside and back into that very same car, all done by Jewel.

"What the heck!" Kevin said, rather loudly.

"You all have school, tomorrow, you have to be home and rest!" Jewel said, quickly, as if she where very embarrassed, as she shut the door and signaled for the driver to go.

"She is right, you know…" Carl said as the car drove off, this gained him many glares from the teens.

Next day, Kate's P.O.V.-

_"The rose or the tiger? Which will she choose? The rose of blood with thorns so sharp; or perhaps the tiger with claws of steel and a jaw that sets a tight trap? The rose or the tiger…the rose or the tiger…the rose…the tiger…the rose…the tiger…CHOOSE!"_

BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP!

"Too early…" I groaned from underneath my pillow, tiredly reaching out for my accursed alarm clock, I grasp it with a light hand and hit the snooze button, fully intending to roll right back over and sleep…I'd be late leaving…again. Closing my eyes yet again I simply lay there for a few moments, unmoving, frozen and very lethargic.

"Kate! Get your butt up now!"

I groaned as a response and I heard the door open, I sat bolt up and clutched my pillow, my eyes shut tightly.

"Get outta here!" I threw the pillow in a random direction and I heard another voice, only much higher, yelp.

"We have school today, you know."

I opened my eyes only to find Jimmy peering at me from the semi darkness of my room and Alice looking at something on the floor; that something mumbled and my pillow thwacked my square in the face.

"What's the big idea!"

"Mm sorry Lib…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and reaching for the light, flicking it on, I saw that I never really changed into any PJ's, just kinda collapsed into my bed.

"Well, get up, we have to hurry."

"Yeah, yeah…" I groggily shooed them all away and grabbed a towel that rested on the back of my chair near my bed.

A little while later I found myself, yet again, vaulting over the railing of my steps, I landed, hard, making several things shake and heads pop out of the entrance to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Gabriel said, an eyebrow raised.

"That was me!" I shouted picking up my things from the step-side foyer chair, wincing at the weight of unfinished homework, I made a quick dash for the kitchen, only to find James, Alice and Libby already ready to leave.

"Shit, sorry guys!" I yelped, getting hard looks from everyone, I grabbed a bit of toast that was on a plate and we made for the door in a hurry.

"Where do you think your going at this hour?" Anna's voice rang out, we froze in a heartbeat.

"School." James answered simply.

"At 6:30 in the morning?" Anna said, slightly surprised, we'd all complained of how early school started, but, I guess no one ever really mentioned the time…

"Yeah…why?"

"The sun is not even up yet, Corbett could be about and so could any other vampires he created." She said firmly.

"Or brought back." Gabriel injected.

"But we have to go! Its kind of illegal not to go…" Libby said, she too shifted under the weight of a Bio book and essay, we both did.

"At least let one of us go with you." Gabriel said.

"No, you can't, it'll look odd, I mean, you DO look a _lot_ like Hugh Jackman, Kate Beckensale AND David Wheim, do you really want to be swamped by fans!" Alice said, hoping to discourage the hunters.

"There is still a great risk and I do not think your parents would be very happy to find that you have died. Again." A new voice, said, from the doorway, turning I found Prince Velkan staring at us all.

"Your up early." Anna said, smirking at her brother, letting the seriousness of the situation drop for a moment. This earned a glare and a brotherly smile in return.

"I smelled fresh bacon…" He said slyly. "But that's not the point."

"Valken is right…I'm going with you." Gabriel said, quickly standing.

"No. I'll go." Anna and Valken said.

"No…I have things to take care of, in town today…" Gabriel had an odd far off look to his green eyes, the kind you have when something is _really_ on your mind.

"How about no?" Libby said.

"You stand out too much."

"I'm your uncle from Italy."

"You know that'll never work, you don't even sound Italian! Your more Dutch, anyway." Jimmy said.

Gabriel smiled. "Fine, I'm your Dutch uncle who lives in Rome."

I groaned and poked Jimmy in the side, he jumped and grabbing my jacket and hat we where out of the house. We started at a slow walk, all of us being rather tired, but soon, the cold air shook off our tiredness and we where running and tagging one another and making a loud racket. Gabriel gave us a bemused look, he still had that thoughtfully distracted look in his eyes, confused and a bit concerned I went back to him and yanked his hat off his head, quickly switching it with mine, I smiled lopsidedly as the hat sunk over my eyes. I could feel Gabriel grinning at me.

"What's wrong, Gabe?" I said, as he replaced the hats and my vision was restored.

"Just thinking about the future, Kate." He said, quickly…a little too quickly.

"Any part of the future?"

"No…"

I rolled my eyes as my school came in view, everyone was stopped and looked back. Gabriel nodded, knowing that he could go no further without arousing suspicion, I bid him good bye and sprinted away to my friends, we all waved silently as he watched for a few moments before turning abruptly and moving quickly.

"Did Gabriel seem off?" James asked.

"Just a tad…what do you think, Kate?" Alice said.

"I don't know…." I replied.

10 AM-

Throngs of people flooded the mall even at this hour and Van Helsing was caught in the middle of it all. Sure he received a great many odd and very surprised looks from more than just a few people; but he had done a good job of 'blending in' with the 21st century. He had lost his hat and changed back into the clothes that where purchased for him and Anna and Carl but he had also pulled his hair back and no taken the opportunity to shave…but then again, did he normally? All this aside he walked with a great purpose to his step, as if he were about to enter into a dangerous and most certainly life-threatening mission.

He looked around curiously. _Now…just where was that shop located? I will give it to her after this is all over…its only appropriate…that it happens after. _Van Helsing thought as he stepped into a quaint little shop.

Anna gazed thoughtfully into her tea, her deep chocolate eyes reflecting like dark, unending pools, they held confusion and worry.

_Why is Gabriel so strange lately…ever since we got back here…he's been acting like he is hiding something, almost like he is afraid…_

She sat contemplating like this for a long while when suddenly a comforting hand was upon her shoulder, she turned and smiled up at Valken.

"What's wrong, Anna?" He said softly, embracing her in a hug.

"Nothing…"

"Come now, I know something is wrong…you always contemplate your tea when something is very wrong."

Anna smiled, in annoyance, but something was behind it, happiness.

"Its just…Gabriel has been acting weird…like he is hiding something."

Valken sighed and held his sister. "Anna…go with your heart."

She looked up at her brother and smiled once again, though this was a comforting message, it answered none of her questions.

Darkness surrounded everything as Corbett lay in silence, he was not awake, but sleeping…and healing. It had taken him until well after sunrise to find this place and he had been so unfortunate to get caught in the sun's deadly rays, his flesh burnt was slowly stitching itself back together as he slept. Though he slept, Corbett's thoughts still ran wild with a burning desire for revenge.

_He shall burn…soon…very soon…father shall be awakened and then…oh yes we will rule over the world of old and the time of new! Soon…it will begin and end…As long as I hold the keys…I possess dominion over the lot of those foul pesky mortals and that _angel_ Gabriel Van Helsing…_

"This must be for a very special lady."

"It is…thank you." Van Helsing smiled at the store clerk who nodded and handed him a small gold colored box. He turned from the store and began to move throughout the mall, placing the carefully wrapped box in one of his most secure jacket pockets he looked at the bit of plastic in his hands he had used to pay. He smiled and silently thanked Mr. Hartford for giving him this with detailed instructions on how to use it.

A/N: Ok…I started this at the being of last month…I so wanted it out with in the week…not happening…so…sorry! Also, please Read and Review…I miss the reviews…a lot. One solution…get a lap top…and carry it EVERYWHERE.


	21. An end to innocence, a start to hell

Chapter 21-

After School, Kate's P.O.V-

I glanced out of the large bay windows over looking the football field and track as I walked to my locker and sighed.

_Its so cloudy…not that I mind…_

Today Alice and I were going to go for a quick hike in the marshes a few miles from the school, to collect a few extra credit points in Bio. I took out my notebook as I opened my locker, throwing my unneeded books in and grabbing my honors class books and my Biology notebook, I stuffed them all in and growled under the weight of it, slamming my locker shut I began to walk down the hall towards the outer sections of the school.

_Find 12 different marsh animals and label them in the correct class and order and state 5 facts about each…so much work for only 10 points…but we needed it…a C is no way to go through a simple class like that…I mean, come on, its intro to Biology!_

A hand came down on my shoulder from out of nowhere; I started and turned around to face a smiling Valken. I blinked and then glared.

"Don't do that, you scared me!"

"Sorry…I'm here to pick you and James up…where is he?" Valken asked, looking around. It looks like someone had given him a make over. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, deep blue jeans and oddly enough hiking boots. His hair, well, lets just say whoever had done this, had styled his hair with lots of gel and had a good eye for where certain bits of hair should be placed…a really good eye. Valken's previously scraggly beard was gone and it was replaced by a simple mustache and goatee with a thin line of facial hair leading up the sides of his chin…wow…I need to congratulate these people…he looks _good_.

"Ummm…He went home already."

"Why?"

"Alice and I are going to the marshes to work on our Bio homework."

"What need do you have there?" He seemed genuinely confused and tilted his head to one side, like a puppy, I could have just gone awe right then and there…

"We ah, have to find several local marsh species and put them in the right class and give a few facts."

"I'm coming."

"Why?"

" Because, you could be in danger."

"We'll be fine. Its daylight, remember?"

"Its very cloudy, Kate, vampires can come out then, and so could any other monsters that live in that marsh."

"Oh come on! No monsters live in the marsh! We've been there plenty of times!" Alice's voice rang out from where she was now standing…above us?

We both glanced up in confusion in time to see her drop from an Elm tree in the small grassy area I was standing upon. The thud of she shoes on the ground was dull; she attempted to stand, but toppled under her bag. Valken blinked and offered her his hand, which Alice took with many thanks.

Normal P.O.V-

A little while later, after much arguing, Valken, Alice and Kate were trudging through the marsh. The clouds seem to hang much lower in this part of the town than any place else, a wind was starting to pick up, and to be blunt it looked like a storm was fast on the approach. Alice and Kate where having many difficulties with keeping their papers from flying off in every direction the wind deemed fit to carry them.

Kate made an extremely wild and flailing grab at one of her assignments, as it danced just beyond her reach and even further.

"Damn it!" She said, as water invaded her shoe and the paper swirled toward the forest. Shaking off her annoyance at a drenched sock, Kate ran after the paper, looking back, she yelled. "Be back in a sec!" But it went unheard, as the wind grew in force to a howling gale, sweeping Alice's papers up in a whirlwind, causing her to topple back and Valken to be pegged in the face with several Biology notes.

Kate didn't notice this, however, as she was already, bounding over logs after her assignment, she traveled deeper and deeper into the marsh's highlands and soon, the paper found its way back to her hand, but, looking around, she realized, just where she was.

_Oh…fuck…_She thought as the ruins of a very old fort loomed out of the shadows and glared down at her through its craggy broken and rotted out windows. Kate has stumbled back onto a very haunted place…well, supposedly haunted. Looking about carefully she drew herself up.

_Come on, you big baby, you've faced far worse than this…and you know it. _But something, she couldn't place, just didn't seem right.

Was it something in the way the tree limbs reached out for her? Something in the way the place always seemed bathed in perpetual night? Perhaps it was the deathly silence of the place…or maybe it was…just her imagination? Whatever the cause, Kate shivered subconsciously and turned, fully intending to get out of this place when an all to familiar and antagonizing voice broke the deafening silence.

"Hello, Kate." It said, Kate spun, full circle and tensed.

"No…"

"So very nice of you to come here."

"How did you…?"

"I have many informants…"

"You just got here."

"Human minds are weak things…curious…yours is so strong." Corbett said, slightly stepping from the shadows of the old fort, the shadows seemed to unfold from him like a cloak. Kate took a step back, she had no means to kill him…he laughed, though, and it was lightly.

"I won't be prey to the likes of you."

"No…I hadn't thought you would…but…you still have the beast within you…I can tell…."

"I got rid of it."

"I'm not a fool…" In a flash he had hold of her wrist, she growled lowly and he smirked.

"Let go."

"No."

"Yes." Kate didn't have time for this, she aimed a swift kick at his shin, it him home and Corbett released her wrist and Kate was gone like a bat out of hell.

Alice shivered slightly, dripping with marsh water, she had lost her assignments, Kate was gone and Valken was beginning to get quite alarmed. He looked around and tilted his head, breaking branches, was it his imagination, or just his werewolf senses being odd. He sniffed the air, no…not an animal…in fact…it smelled at little like…a human.

In a blur of motion Kate burst out of the thick bushes, laden with scratches and with a hell beast close on her tail. She yelled something, but it was drowned out by the wind, which had grown much more fierce, but Alice and Valken needed no more persuasion, they both moved to plant themselves in between the two, when Kate stopped and jerkily twisted her body so that Corbett missed her entirely and was forced to stop and turn.

"Kate, what are you doing!" Alice yelled above the wind. Her response was met with a chilly glare that said 'get out of here.' In that glare, Valken caught something, something he knew all to well.

"Don't!" He yelled, moving as fast as he could, but it was not fast enough as Corbett had already attacked, sending Kate backwards, stumbling.

Kate's P.O.V-

Corbett's intentions where clear, he wanted to make me mad…to release what darkness was left in my soul…in hopes that I wouldn't be able to fight it. But…from what Gabriel said and what I felt…lets just say…he was in for a real surprise. As I stumbled back I focused myself, he was right you know…there was no trying to deny it wasn't there…might as well use it, right? I began to focus on everything that annoyed me, got me angry, whatever.

_You'll never be any good, you just quit. You're not much…of anything…really. Why don't you just be normal? Stop this freaky going out at four AM…_

Everything negative in my life I brought up, I could feel my annoyance growing and at the same time…ebbing away…only to be replaced, by more intense an emotion.

Valken's P.O.V-

_NO! She can't! She might not come back!_ My mind screamed for me to charge and stop her, but my legs didn't respond…what was wrong! Why couldn't I move?

"Kate! Don't!" I screamed above the wind, but, I knew, I could not sway her. But I had to try, to release it…whatever was kept in check in her soul…within her body…it could have gotten more powerful…I know what its like…I know…I've resisted…I've tried…up until I could no longer…but Kate…she can…still resist.

_Why! Why, won't my legs work! WHY!_

Black light began to emanate off of her body, slowly growing darker and more visible…it was as if the inner darkness of this creature was flowing through her body and into the world. Suddenly, her eyes opened and they held nothing of a human, but everything of a very angry and long pent up beast, just waiting to be released, again. She lunged forward and at that moment, all I could say, was that, it seemed as though all hell broke loose as the sky opened up and rain poured down, turning the damp areas into a pond and the spirits of the past bubbled up to the earth, the undead, surely only the work of a necromancer.

Normal P.O.V, US branch of the Order-

"Monsters! All over town! Its like they just appeared, like the apocalypse is here, or something!" Crystal yelled, taking out a key and opening up a cabinet that revealed a computer, she entered something in Latin and a radar map of the city was brought up.

"What's this?" Van Helsing asked.

"This, is the city, those red things, are our agents…the blue, civilians and the gray…well, those are monsters."

"SHIT! Like half the city is gray!" James yelled.

"Yes. Wait…what…the…" She watched as the gray mass seemed to swell from the center of city-park. "I think, we have our point of generation." Van Helsing and Anna nodded and took off without a word more.

"Hey, what about us!" Kevin said.

"You stay put."

"But Kate is out there!" He practically yelled.

"Its far too dangerous." With that said she darted off up the stairs and a door could be heard being locked.

"What now…?" Libby said.

"Well we sure as 'ell can't just sit here while Kate an' Alice are out there!"

Rain poured down as monsters of all sorts broke up from the ground, came from the sky and charged over the streets, taking innocents and hunters alike as they went. Van Helsing and Anna stood back to back, the sound of a crossbow and a pistol could be heard, even as the beasts fell, more simply came in their place.

"There's too many!" Anna yelled, decapitating a solder in Civil War garb, the reek of rotten flesh and decaying bones dominated the air.

"We need to get to the gate!" Van Helsing said, over the fire of his crossbow, bolts hitting home and burring themselves into the chest of a vampire, ash was turned into mush from the rain. Hunter and Huntress, both abandoned their ranged weapons in favor of melee. Together they dove into the hordes of monsters, slashing and hacking their way towards city-park.

Marsh-

Kate's eyes glowed red against her, now cover of dark fire. Corbett smirked, smugly, even though, he was badly beaten, and slowly every wound began to heal. This served only to infuriate her, and she lunged, as he turned, pinning him beneath her; Kate buried her fists into his ribs, feeling them snap and break, she let out a snarl. It seemed that with every blow she dealt more of her true self, was consumed and the fire grew darker. Corbett yelped at the sudden pain and threw her off, he rolled away from blow after blow, yet that smug look remained on his face, as he kicked her hard, sending her doubling backwards, and into the deepest part of the marsh.

"You can't win, Kate, even now, as we fight…I have set loose a plague upon this city…no one will escape alive." He chuckled. "Only you and I will live…"

In a flash, Kate was behind him, how, she didn't even know, nor did she care, she just knew what she had to do. She brought her fist into his spine, sending him forward, into the murky water and suffocating mud.

"Death comes upon swift wings to those who seek it so." Kate, well the beast, spit venomously.

Meanwhile, Valken and Alice were literally up to their necks in the undead.

"Where the hell did they all come from! EEEPPPPP! GETTOFFAMEE!" Alice yelled hacking away with the small knife, Valken had pocketed.

"Necromancer! We must kill it!" Valken brought his hand down on the zombie, breaking its grip and tearing its arm from its socket, Alice paled. They where surrounded by the undead from three sides and the four a battle between Kate and Corbett raged…Valken knew what he had to do…but he didn't want to…

"Alice! I need you to do something very important for me!" He yelled as a monster tried to take him into the air.

"What?" Alice yelled, kicking at something that held her foot.

"Be ready!"

Valken began to writhe in the air, even as he fell and hit the ground, Alice knew now what he meant…but would she be safe?

Van Helsing's Tojo blades sliced through several undead, Anna's swords were a blur and yet the demons where unrelenting. Both where sporting scratches of the most nasty sort and privately they each held their own thoughts and fears, Van Helsing's pockets weighed heavily, the weight of his purchase, still there…urging him on. Anna's thoughts rested on what had not yet transpired…she never looked forward, until now, and she wanted to be there…by Van Helsing's side in battle and life.

Suddenly both where thrown into the air, a snarling could be heard and just before hitting they caught a glimpse of a large tan werewolf, barreling toward them, not caring weather it killed its own. Undead bore down upon the duo and as they fought with bare hands, to regain their lost weapons, something very dark fell over them, followed by a loud bang and a bright flash. They felt undead bodies fall and a heavy something land; the dark thing was revealed to be a cape, and its owner a young looking hunter, with goggles around his eyes. Several others accompanied him and around them, the undead had fallen and the werewolf was nothing more than a man.

"Gabriel Van Helsing, Anna Valerious…follow us, we haven't much time." With that the man pulled the cape back and it folded neatly over his arm, which was bleeding badly. Van Helsing and Anna climbed to their feet and retrieved their weapons and followed these obvious members of the order.

"Who?" Van Helsing uttered.

"I'm Draven, that's Rone and Maki. Come on, there are more of us massing near the park."

"What?" Anna said.

"Bright flash of light and a few grenades, sadly, we're fresh out, mate!" Maki called from her place next to Anna.

A deafening roar emanated from the mass of undead, making Kate and Corbett stop and gaze. Valken, had transformed, he burst up, throwing monsters every way and bringing his heavy claws and body down upon the many more that swarmed around Alice. She looked rather scared, and made to back away but a look from him told her everything.

Corbett took this time to change, himself and he was in the air, trying to run, Kate, made a grab, but was unable to reach him as he took off, in the direction of the city. Snarling Kate followed, blowing the undead away from her path, Valken's claws tore through more and Alice was seated on his back, they followed, neither was about to let them out of sight.

Loud banging from the direction of the door brought Libby, James and Kevin back to the real world. Shouts and turned to screams and the door burst open, several knights of the Order rushed in and surrounded the three.

"What's goin' on?" Kevin yelled.

"We need to get you kids out!" One said.

They ushered the group up into the church, just as the doors fell and hell flooded in. Chaos followed quickly as the weaker beings disintegrated at the threshold and began to build up, stronger beings flooded in attacking all in their way and ripping pews apart as they went.

"Wait a minuet! This isn't right!" Libby yelled as the bodyguards surrounded them tightly.

"Aren't monsters supposed to not be able to get in here!" James yelped.

"They must…have been our own!" Another guard said, horrified at the prospect of such a thing even happening.

Steeling themselves for the worst the battle began in a holy place…where they should have been safe. Cries of battle and death soon filled the air, as the three saw monks and knights alike fall before their old comrades.

"Go! Take the fallen's weapons and go to the park! GO!" Screamed one of the bodyguards, tossing his weapons to James and took up the fight with his fists. The others screamed and bolted for any weapons they could find and tried to help, but was pushed back by the same guard a sword sunk into his arm, he yelled and spun, knocking it away and plunging his arm through the undead, then with drew it and the undead fell, he turned.

"GO NOW!"

Just as those words left his young lips a sword burst from his chest, blood trickled from his mouth as his eyes grew wide, he began to shake slightly and as the blade was withdrawn he toppled to the floor. At that moment the three realized something…innocence no long existed in this hell that was once a holy sanctuary.

A/N: Everything is drawing to a close, now. Final few chapters…and the giant review section with a large thank you gift to everyone who reviewed, because you guys rock my socks. ;


	22. Fighting's End

Chapter 22-

People ran in all directions, falling by the undead, some even rising back up to hunt the living once again. No one was safe from this hell, not children, not women, not the elderly…no one. The Order members who hadn't fought their way to the park, tried as best they could to help those injured and prevent others from rising, even if it meant decapitating the corpse. Those who could stand, and not scared beyond their wildest dreams where ushered into a small circle, the Order members surrounding them, fighting off the advancing undead. In another part of the city, just outside the park, Draven, Rone and Maki where briefing Van Helsing and Anna on what they where to expect.

"Now…it seems everything is coming from the center of the park, though the strange thing is, its dead center." Draven said, explaining, when Maki butted in with a quick comment seeing Anna and Van Helsing's looks.

"That'd be the center of the city for all you new comers out there…" Her voice was just as quiet as a whisper, but still rang over the madness just before them.

"Exactly…we don't know how…but we've had some strange reports coming…"

"Expect the worst in there…one civilian claimed that the lake was guarded by monsters of stone, most likely gargoyles." Rone said, brushing a lock of blazing red hair away from her face.

"But these modern weapons are useless against them." Anna said, glancing at her gun with slight disgust.

"Leave that to me." Rone said, rolling up the sleeves of her red summer biker jacket. "I can level these guys in one sweep."

"Don't get cocky, Rone. We have no clue how many of these things there are… Anyway, we'll go in with as many of our people as we can get, and try and get to the center, they just keep coming, we need to turn off the tap, so to spea-" At that moment three very frightened figures dropped off of the roof of the gazebo, one had a bloodied shoulder and the others sported cuts all over. Maki and Rone both drew their weapons and stopped.

"What are you kids doing out here? You should be inside." Maki said, eyeing the three with a fierce gaze.

"Well, we'd like to, but the church has kind of been invaded by a mass of undead freaks!" Libby yelled, holding her arm, which draw Rone to her side.

"What!" Van Helsing, Anna, Maki, Rone and Draven said, in unison and very much surprised.

"They just broke it down and flowed in like a river of the dammed!" Kevin said, glaring just has fiercely right back at Maki.

"Explain you three." Draven said.

"Its alright, they are with us…why they aren't with any other hunters…I don't know." Anna said, as Rone, tried to look at Libby's arm that was caked with blood, a gash could be seen. Rone unwrapped something from her hand and tied it around Libby's arm.

"That'll do for now…" She mumbled.

"They told us to run to the park…we wouldn't be alive if a really young guy hadn't saved us…he died for us…" James said, looking back at Libby, to see if she was ok.

"Fine. Well, it looks like you're helping out with this…you can't really stay and hide, this place will be over run with the undead when this is threw." Draven said, standing up and tilting his head.

Kate burst out of the threes and landed hard, looking up she growled lowly and threateningly, Corbett was stranding several hundred yards from where she was, and he was smirking.

"That's it, Kate, let the beast out!" He laughed manically, walking over to a rock and withdrawing the Hourglass. "As for this, well…" He wound up and threw it with all his might over the masses of undead, Kate's eyes went wide and she bolted for it, but just as soon as she turned, well, lets just say, she turned right into his fist. Stumbling back and clutching her jaw she growled and her eyes blazed. A loud and upsetting roaring came from behind the pair, as Valken and Alice burst forth, Alice jumped from the gypsy prince's werewolf-ish back and made a grab for the Hourglass, colliding with a number of undead, taking limbs and heads with her. Valken, meanwhile tore them apart with ease.

"Heh…" Was all that escaped Kate's lips as her eyes once again blazed and she roared such a beastly and guttural roar that it was not possible for her to be human. Her blazed red then purple as that same black fire poured off of her body and into the air, this time, unchecked by Van Helsing's angelic light. The flames reacted all in all, around three feet, but something about them was different…there was a white veil around the edge of the flames. Her hair flew about in the wind and her clothes ruffled and grass swirled up around her as the full force of this transformation took effect, and she let loose an earth shattering roar of pain and defiance.

"What the hell?" Rone said, tilting her head.

"Huh?" James said, reaching for his weapon.

"No…its…silent…" Maki said, standing, with the others.

At that moment a roar, Kate's roar to be exact broke the silence and all hell once again broke loose across the city, as undead fell and rose just as fast as they could fall. But this time, those left on the streets where merely backup, protecting who they could where they could, as the full force of the Order was massed around the park, waiting, for something…anything…that said go.

"Good a time as any!" Draven said, standing, pulling out a whistle and he blew into it and several others picked it up. "To the center!" He pulled out a sword and pistol and charged, fearlessly though it was in his eyes.

Corbett staggered back.

"How…no! It is impossible!" He yelled as elegant black and white-feathered wings unfolded before him and with them stood Kate, her eyes blazing with black fire along with her body.

"Nothing is impossible, my dear friend, nothing!" She roared and slammed her fists into his stomach, sending him up several inches and at her feet. Yet, he was smiling, though fear and hatred burned within that smile as he swung his leg out and then up and propelled himself up with his arms, knowing he'd only hit air as Kate was too fast.

They stood facing one another and Kate smirked, bolted forward and jumped, bringing her knee to his face, but he caught it with ease and threw her forward, thus, beginning the battle.

Knights of the Holy Order, fought through the ranks of the undead, falling as many as they could, before they, themselves, fell to the undead. Slowly, they made their way to the center, Anna and Van Helsing, along with the teens in the front, taking the brunt of the battle. But, as Anna and James observed, they being closest to Van Helsing, something was wrong, he was getting slower and looked as though he was in pain and the closer they got to the middle, the more obvious it was that something was not right. As with Van Helsing, something was not right with the undead, their ranks falling fast and harder, as though they where simply dropping out of exsistance, a feat most certainly not done of their own. Slowly one by one they dropped and then, it started, first in the distance, a sickly colored light, then it swept through the undead ranks until the ones closest to Van Helsing, whom was now doubled in pain, where alive with the sickly light as it burst forth and turned them to nothing more than ash upon the wind.

"Gabriel!" Anna dropped to her beloved's side and made to move his face into sight, but her would not let her, there seemed to be the purest of lights emanating from his eyes, casting onto the ground.

He shuddered and threw himself back with a loud and horrible scream, as the pure white light burst from his mouth, eyes and even his hands. It swirled around him as he threw himself from one side to the next, his shoulders being pulled every which way and as he was lifted into the air, hair blowing each way and clothing rippling in the wind, the purest of white feathered wings withdrew themselves out of Van Helsing's back and spread as his body was nothing more than white light. He gazed around at his fellow warriors, blazing eyes resting for a mere moment upon Anna, the fire seemed to cool for but a moment as his green eyes shown through but the next, it was covered yet again by the white light and as though seized by an unknown force he took flight toward the center.

Kate's P.O.V-

I staggered back, blood dripped from my gaping wounds, a moment ago I had been winning this struggled, but now, that the undead had dropped and the lake glowed with the same sickly color that engulfed the undead closest to us, it seemed that Corbett had grown stronger with their sacrifice, no longer could my blows do any damage and even, I myself, felt weaker, but yet, the blood that ran from my gaping wounds where not just received, but from before the undead fell, could it be that I somehow dealt out blows but absorbed the damage like it was a simple flick? Corbett's laughter rang out above the chaos, that disgusting laughter that dripped in arrogance; this was however for the hell beast short lived as suddenly the purest white light covered Corbett and I, his laughter turned to screams and then a sickening crunch echoed out, seemingly above the rest. What had harmed him in a way I could not! Curious to know I squinted against the dying but still bright light, to see a figure bathed in it, turning toward me. I gasped with realization that it was Gabriel!

His eyes seemed to tone down to their former green at my battered image, but in that moment of lapsed vigilance Corbett had gotten back up only to bring his claws down upon Gabriel and blood erupted and shown harshly out against the white light; pain etched his face and he looked pleadingly to me and was in a blink gone, far above Corbett, engaging him in combat, but…he seemed to loose his endurance for wounds.

_I had lost my power to inflict damage…but in return…I had gained immunity from attack. Gabriel had lost his ability to block…but gained extraordinary attack power and a cool new white angelic form. _

I saw him pass me a pleading look as Corbett sliced at him once again.

_No attack…all defense. No defense all attack…A warrior is nothing without his shield!_

In that flash of realization, I shot up like a rocket and froze, in between Corbett and Gabriel, and by the looks of it not a moment too soon as Corbett's claws, which rested in my clapped hands, were about to cut right through Gabriel jugular.

Normal P.O.V-

While the battle above now raged on with Van Helsing serving as the sword and Kate as the shield the stunned Knights and teens watched on. Blow by blow Corbett worked his way to the ground, still a manic smile imprinted upon his face, as he propelled himself back a ways and landed, as gracefully as he could. Van Helsing and Kate landed just opposite him, determination written on their faces.

"Your time, fools, is at hand!" Screamed Corbett; Kate and Van Helsing tensed, ready for another block and blow. "I am the key! The only one whose blood shall bring him back! BRING MY FATHER VLADISLAUS DRAGUILA BACK FROM HELL!" He roared swiftly bringing his hand to his chest, above his heart, barely pausing a moment before driving it into his chest and out just as quickly; and with him, he brought his heart, still and dead. Corbett choked up a fair amount of blood as he exerted to crush the heart and with a sickening squelch that echoed over the quiet land, it oozed what blood was left over his hand and down his arm. Still with the manic smile plastered to his face he slumped to the bloodied ground, still oozing and all fell silent.

"What the hell was- " Kate was cut off, the ground had begun to violently shake and the water of the lake bubbled and steam rose from its surfaces and it evaporated into the air and out of the now jutting ground rose a pillaring and all to familiar formation. The gate made from the bones of the damned, the gate to hell. It roared with flames as a dark and ominous figure draw out, burnt flesh and harsh and pitched screams issued forth from the gate, even the bones themselves began to scream. Confident and smug looking as ever Dracula stepped out of the gate and grasped the two fold of his jacket and pulled them, soot and flames puffed off of him and skin regrew, as did hair, smiling slightly he tucked one bit of hair behind his ear and looked without care to his son, the vary whom had sacrificed eternity to bring him back, then his eyes rose to Van Helsing and blazed with anger.

"Hello Gabriel." In barley half a blink he was upon the two and the battle had begun anew.

From below Velkan watched, calculatingly, his eyes stuck to Dracula like glue, the very man who had condemned him to this hell as a werewolf.

"Velkan! We have to do something!" Alice's voice, shrilly rang out, her eyes, too glued upon the two, though more or less Kate. "Velkan?"

He turned his head to one side, and then followed their path once again and waited.

Kate darted in between Van Helsing and Dracula, stopping a kick, but much to her surprise he turned it right around and she found herself flying through the air, no more like tumbling, pain surged through her and she caught a glimpse of Dracula sinking his fangs into Van Helsing, then him falling through the air.

_GABRIEL!_ Her mind screamed and she caught herself and darted back at Dracula, who merely turned and in a blur of motion she, to, was falling limply and desperately trying to stop and get at the man who killed Van Helsing.

"Anna! What do we do!" Libby yelped, clutching her weapon tightly, clearly wanting to help.

"No…" She whispered, as concern crossed her face as did sadness, and laid a hand on Libby's shoulder.

"What? Why?" James and Kevin both nearly yelled. "They'll die!"

"Trust me." Anna said firmly, giving them a most firm look, but worry lay beneath it.

Dracula touched ground as Kate hit it, forcefully and lay unmoving, but his attention was not for her, no it was for Van Helsing.

"Now…Gabriel…I shall finally have my revenge." He said coldly walking forward, smirking and knowing that this murder would be the start of something big and, oh look, it was public.

He stooped and grabbed hold of Van Helsing's jacket, lifting him up, but even before the final blow was delivered a huge brown furred werewolf knocked into him at full speed and stood on top as they skidded over the ground, its muzzle buried in Dracula's neck. Rain beat down around the two and the werewolf, backed off and turned toward Kate, who was meters away and stalked, on fours toward her, slowly and with purpose, but no sooner had it gone a few footsteps the gate roared to life and the ground shook violently, so much so that it began to crack and pulled Dracula's writhing body back down into hell, skin, muscle then spirit, and all that was left when it all closed was a pile of muddy ash.

Though, the werewolf was Valken, the modern Knights of the Holy Order did not know that and they drew weapons. Valken turned to face them, a low growl escaping his bestial throat; then a second later several gunshots rang out and in a blur of motion and a scream from Alice, Anna, James, Kevin and Libby to stop, it was clear that Valken was unharmed, his savior? Kate. She stood looking stunned, arms thrown out to cover as much of his body, which was huddled down against her, as possible, in front of him. Several bullet holes spurted blood as her wings shrank back into her back and the black fire died completely out. She turned a sick shade of white and looked, disbelievingly down at the bleeding holes before dropping to the ground in a heap.

"You idiots, that was Velkan!" Alice screamed, pushing her way out of the crowd, joined by Libby, James, Kevin and Kate's parents. Anna drove right to Van Helsing.

Mr. Hartford scooped up his daughter, tears in his eyes and carried her back, Ms. Hartford called for a hospital and Kevin sat, on his knees shaking, Libby no longer holding in a sob let a long groan loose and James simply sat numbed, Kate had not been moving. Alice gazed at Valken, who knew, what Kate had did and looked up at the rain, before letting out a great howl, which turned to a yelled of pain as he changed back slowly and regretfully, falling to a ball on the ground, wet and wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

Days Later-

Gabriel Van Helsing stood, looking very nervous just outside of Kate's room, it was her first day back from the hospital, the doctors had been astounded at the speed in which she recovered, but Van Helsing knew in his heart that God had granted her this speed in healing, for her selfless protection of himself and others…

He sighed and leaned against the wall, fingering something in his pocket, the box, he had gotten, given back to him by a Knight, who had found it in the park while doing a memory modification tour of the city. You see, it was a big thing, that battle and now a days people just won't take, demons from hell as an answer…so with the help of local witches and wizards, memories where modified to think that a freak hurricane had hit. The door creaked open and a very sore looking Kate poked her head out of the door and smiled.

"Hey Gabe. Did you ask her yet?" Kate smirked and then grinned at his surprised face.

"How did you!"

"Simple." She tapped her head and smiled, mysteriously.

"But…oh forget it." He sighed looking over his sunglasses at his once shield

Kate laughed and then winced, it still hurt a tad to laugh. "So, why are you waiting outside of my room like a lost pup?"

"Errr…well…" He for the first time ever, he stumbled for words.

"Don't know how to ask?"

"No! I know how to ask…" He said indigently and drew himself up, making Kate laugh again, holding her sides.

"'Course ya do." She grinned as his face fell.

"No…how do I? I never asked anyone this before." He simply stated.

"And I have! Just say it, hunter!" Kate said, throwing her hands up but promptly bringing them back down again.

Van Helsing nodded and walked away, but before reaching the stairs he paused and smiled.

"By the way, you go back to school tomorrow." He smirked at Kate's astonished face and disappeared down the steps as she yelled about the unfairness of it all, having just got back from the hospital and such.

A/N: Next chapter is the last, folks!


	23. Blessed Union

Chapter 23-

A/N:Sniffles: It's the last chapter, guys and at the end of this thing, there shall be a giant reviewer section and also this means I Am Angel Van Helsing will continue! I really had hoped to have this finished before this, but, shall we call this school year the "Year of Writer's Block!" :Dun, dunnn, duuuuun:Ahem: Any who, NOW here is the final chapter of Blessed Union and the actual, blessed union part!

Gabriel Van Helsing stood outside in the beautiful gardens of the park waiting for Anna to arrive, he fiddled with a box in his pocket, thinking about what Kate had said. He could hear laughter as Kate sprinted by him, all traced of the morning stiffness gone, followed closely by Kevin and the others. Anna walked, through the brick lined path surrounded by flowers and looking as lovely as ever, up to Van Helsing, smiling. She greeted him with a hug and a small kiss on the lips, which he gladly returned .

"You wanted to tell me something, Gabriel?"

"Yes."

He looked into her eyes and pulled out the small velvet box and kneeled down.

"Anna Valerious…I love you. I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I will always love you, will you marry me?"

He held her gaze this entire time, emotion filling each green eye. Anna stood, shocked, but it soon faded away and was replaced with pure joy. Tears formed in her eyes, tears of joy.

"And I have always loved you, from the moment I met your eyes. I love you Gabriel Van Helsing. Yes. I will marry you."

Van Helsing rose and took Anna's hand and slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

Kate and the others, looked on in silent awe as their two favorite monster hunters just said the one thing that was always stewing in the back of their minds.

"Carl."

"Argh!" Carl jumped sky high as he juggled a test tube around in the air, and shakily placed it in its rightful place. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry."

"Forgiven, what did you want to come all the way down here?"

"Would you be my best man?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you be my best man?"

"I-I, you-Anna-Married! Of course I will Van Helsing!"

He smiled to himself as the friar bounced away humming 'Here comes the bride.'

"Kate, Alice, Libby…can I ask you something of great importance?"

"Shoot Anna."

"Will you be my maids of honor?"

Kate stood stunned for a few seconds, dropping her books in the process before blinking at a slight pain in her foot. Libby and Alice only grinned widely

"There is no one else I would rather do it."

"We will absolutely be your maids of honor Anna!"

Kate and the others all piled Anna with a large group hug.

Wedding Day-

"I never though I'd wear tails again after that whole, Aunt Gladys Wedding incident." James said walking briskly up to his house.

"The punch didn't land on you." Kate muttered with a slight shudder.

The two cousins silently snuck up the stairs, Mr. Argery worked the night shift and so this caused him to sleep the day away. After Kate had read Bram Stoker's Dracula she began to call him Uncle Dracula, much to his annoyance. It didn't help things when he dressed up as a vampire for Halloween. They crept into James's room and Kate watched the door.

"Does you tux still fit, Jim?" Kate asked.

"Yes, the wedding was two years ago and I haven't grown an inch and you know it." James replied popping at the door with a slight glare.

"Ah yes, Tiny Jim." Kate smirked.

"Shut up." James said walking past her with a bag in his hands.

Later at Kate's house, she grabbed a dress and stuffed it into a duffle bag.

"Where did you get that?"

"Mom and dad got it for me for that dance at school last year…remember, I went with Kevin and the rest?"

"The one where you spilt punch on Stacy Leera's dress?"

"One after."

"Oh."

James and Kate sprinted back to the church under repairs.

Wedding day-

"Do you, Gabriel Van Helsing, take Anna Valerious to be you lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish for richer or poorer and in sickness and health?"

"I do."

And do you Anna Valerious, take Gabriel Van Helsing to be you lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish for richer or poorer and in sickness and health?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by god and the holy Church of Rome, I hear by pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Thus Gabriel and Anna shared their first kiss as Gabriel and Anna Van Helsing.

A/N: WHOOOO! Tis the end, folks, and now, a last question; should I do an epilog? Yes, no, forget it? And also, the BIG reviewer's section!

AN UBER LARGE THANK YOU AND BEST WISHES TO:

LadyPhantomess 

TaissiaBlack stone

Shelob Tinaviel

elewen16

Artemis 1860

Lady Nessa

Christine Marquez

Lady Sirinial

Kayla

Summer.of.tears

Summer Knight

Foturne Zyne

Because I lurve all my wonderful reveiwers past, present and future! You guys rowk mah perverbial boxers:P


	24. Epilog

Epilog-

A/N: Well, I got a few requests for an epilog, and thought, I had an idea for one, and I decided to wait, to see if all my lovely reviewers wanted one or not. Well, I have my answer and you all have your epilog! Woot!

Kate walked up the steps of the two story mother daughter house that once belonged to the American branch of the Holy Order, but had since been given to the Van Helsing's. It was a quaint home, with friendly brown shutters and beds of flowers to both sides of the cobbled walk-way leading up to the door and around back. And in one corner, Kate could see from her viewpoint on the front stoop, towered an Oak tree with many bushy branches filled with green leaves, sure to leave great mounds of golden leaves in the fall. She raised her hand to the door and grasped the silver knocker; and much to her surprise, the door was opened swiftly and she was jerked in, over the thresh hold and, her feet tangled in the welcome rug along with her own chains, she fell headlong into none other than Valken Valerious.

He stumbled back more than just a few paces, and uttered a surprised oof. Kate hurriedly pushed herself up and grinned, embarrassedly putting one hand behind her head. She now stood eye level with her companion, having grown quite a bit over the last year.

"Nice of you to drop in." Valken said, smiling.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Real funny, wolfie." Kate rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling, at the playfully stern look given by Valken.

He shook his head as the phone rang, he looked startled for a moment but then remembers what it was and turned to a table in the hall and picked up a phone, few not even a minuet he hung up.

"Anna and Gabriel will be here in a few minuets." He said.

"What! But where are Carl and the rest?"

"Don't worry girl, we're here." Libby's voice came from around a corner and she stuck her head out and smiled.

After waiting around in suspense for around 10 minuets the door opened and Gabriel entered, holding it open for his wife, who was gently cradling a small bundle of blankets. Gabriel had on the world's biggest smile, along with Anna who looked at those gathered in the hall.

In the blankets was a beauty baby girl, with stunning eyes of emerald green like her fathers' but with an amber-ish ring around the pupils, from her mother. A tuft of very light brown hair was sticking out slightly from under the blankets. Her skin, what could be seen was that of a hue of a newborn, and this was the face of the Valerious- Van Helsing family line.

"Her name is Aislyn Ani Van Helsing." The both said at the same time, they looked at each other, in mild surprise, but, yet, as if they knew it'd happen exactly that way. There was something else shared in Anna and Gabriel's eyes, besides the never-ending love they felt, it was pride. For they had both achieved something that was never a certainty for both. A family.

A/N: I do hope you liked it! Aislyn is Celtic for dream and Ani is Slavic for beautiful. .


End file.
